Strange Girl
by Gwindel
Summary: EN REECRITURE.
1. Prologue

**_Qui aurait cru que son arrière-grand-père était Newt Scamander ? Certainement pas elle, c'était dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir de leur famille que la jeune fille avait découvert le manuel scolaire demandé dans sa liste de fournitures scolaires qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt. Ses parents avaient oublié ce petit détail, aussi important soit-il. Le livre sous le bras, elle était redescendue lorsque sa mère l'avait appelé._**

* * *

Luna Lovegood était une jolie jeune femme. Des cheveux sales, ébouriffés au possible attaché dans une queue-de-cheval basse. Elle portait des vêtements très voyant avec des couleurs vives. Parfois même, c'était des vêtements avec plusieurs couleurs qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Mais sa mère ne semblait pas s'attarder sur le regard des autres alors la jeune blonde ne se gênait aucunement pour porter tout et n'importe quoi. C'était ce qui poussait sa jeune fille de 4 ans à l'admirer. Elle adorait ses parents, ils travaillaient – et le font toujours d'ailleurs. – avec les animaux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui pousse la jeune fille à adorer les animaux.

Plusieurs animaux habitaient avec eux d'ailleurs, à l'arrière, dans leur maison, un refuge abritait plusieurs animaux dont les espèces étaient en voie de disparition. Autant Luna que Rolf et leur belle-fille Evelyn allaient s'en occupé. Parfois même la jeune fille jouait avec les créatures magiques. Elle était persuadée qu'aucune d'elles n'allait la blesser et ne se gênait pas pour sortir en douce la nuit avec sa chouette pour aller s'amuser comme il se devait avec les magnifiques créatures magiques du refuge. Même si parfois, elle en avait un peu peur.

Aujourd'hui malheureusement, la jeune blonde ne pouvait pas réellement bouger de sa position. Luna avait obtenu un jour de congé – qu'on lui avait attribué de force puiqu'elle passait tout son temps dans ses découvertes – et son amie de Poudlard : Ginny Potter était venue la voir avec ses deux fils : James et Albus. Deux bruns, se ressemblant presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. À cause de cette visite surprise, la blonde se retrouvait coincée à devoir faire la bonne fille face aux invités. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie, mais le soir la veille, elle avait promis de passer dans l'après-midi. Or là ils étaient partis pour rester presque toute la soirée ici. La jeune blonde souffla discrètement, son agacement ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune brun qui était le plus vieux des deux. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui parlait avec Luna d'Albus, de sa naissance, etc... La blonde en profitait aussi pour prendre des nouvelles, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps avec les autres et elle voulait bien savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenu depuis. Seulement, elles furent interrompues par le jeune James qui semblait beaucoup s'ennuyé.

\- Dit Maman, **_commença le brun en battant des jambes_** , tu m'as dit que je pourrais m'amuser ici mais là je m'ennuie.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle était tellement absorbée par leur conversation avec Luna que la jeune rousse n'avait pas vu que les deux enfants de 4 ans s'ennuyaient comme pas possible. Elle replaça la tête d'Albus contre son bras puisqu'il s'était endormi avant d'arriver avant d'hocher la tête se tournant vers la blonde pour qu'elle propose quelque chose aux enfants. Luna proposa à Evelyn d'aller emmener James faire un petit tour dans leur refuge ce qu'elle ne refusa pour rien au monde. Au contraire quand sa mère en parla son visage s'était illuminé et elle avait sauté sur ses jambes pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce en tirant le brun aux lunettes par le bras. Après une grande course à travers la maison, la jeune fille arrive enfin devant la grande porte du refuge. L'ouvrant tout en gardant la main de James dans la sienne, elle lui donna un adorable sourire et pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit.

\- Certaines créatures magiques ont du mal avec les inconnus, alors ne soit pas brusque. **_Fit-elle soudainement, assez calme._**

\- D'accord, j'éviterais d'avoir des réactions fortes.

Elle traversa les longs couloirs. Parfois on tombait sur des poules assez bizarres, d'autres fois des serpents pour le moins étonnant et même qu'une fois James aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait vu une ombre à certains endroits mais aucune idée de savoir ce que c'était. Il décida donc de simplement serrer la main d'Evelyn et de marcher dans ses pas. Si jamais il venait à la perdre il ne sait pas comment il ferait pour se repéré et sortir d'ici.

\- Dit, **_commença la blonde, James lui répondit par un petit « hm » l'invitant à continuer_** , tu n'as pas peur d'être ici ? Personnellement, parfois ça me fou la trouille.

Elle eut un petit sourire amer, James remarqua enfin qu'elle avait cessé d'avancée et qu'il se trouvait maintenant être celui qui menait la danse. Il se retourna vers la jeune blonde qui avait baissé la tête, il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et tout en lui caressant la tête comme il s'était promis de faire avec Albus lorsqu'il aurait besoin de réconfort : Il lui sourit. Il avait été présenter, mais dans le doute le brun tendit sa main d'enfant toute petite à la jeune fille.

\- James Potter pour te servir ! Si tu as peur, tu me guides et nous iront voir les créatures que tu veux !

Il s'était pointé du doigt en prononçant cette phrase avec un air de gardien, d'abord légèrement surprise Evelyn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris tout ce petit manège, et une fois qu'un silence pour le moins gênant du côté de James la blonde se mit à pouffer de rire avant de laisser sortir cette voix cristalline qu'elle gardait pour elle. James sursauta, surpris de la voir rire aussi fort. Il eut un petit instant de recul et regarda partout autour de lui, les animaux semblaient restés à leur place... Ils devaient sans doute avoir l'habitude de l'entendre rire ainsi. Souriant simplement, il la rejoignit vite dans son fou rire.

Ils se calmèrent quelques minutes après, Evelyn essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de roulé sur ses joues roses. Elle tendit aussi sa main en offrant son plus beau sourire au jeune garçon.

\- Evelyn Scamander, enchantée !

* * *

 **Je vous invite vivement à lire le prologue en écoutant le thème d'Harry Potter intitulé _The Arrival of Baby Harry_ j'ai écris le prologue avec cette musique dans les oreilles, ça m'a vachement inspiré !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici donc le premier chapitre écrit dans la même journée que pour le prologue. J'espère avoir fait très peu de fautes et que la fiction vous plaira un minimum. Bonne lecture, et laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour continuer la fanfic' !**

 **Je vous invite à lire le chapitre 1 avec les ost : _The book,_ du 6ème film. _Professor Umbridge,_ du 5ème film. Ainsi que le tout premier ost du premier film, le _Prologue._ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le réveille cette journée fut dur. Beaucoup trop dur pour la demoiselle encore assise dans son lit à piqué du nez. Son père l'avait réveillée assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse se préparer, ils étaient loin de vivre en ville et de la campagne à la gare ça allait prendre un peu beaucoup de temps. Elle allait sur sa quatrième année à Poudlard, tout comme plusieurs enfants de son entourage qu'elle ne côtoyait qu'en cas de fêtes ou à des rares occasions en dehors de celle-ci. Sa chouette l'aida à bien se réveiller alors que la jeune fille sortait de son lit en traînant des pieds, l'idée de retourné à Poudlard ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Contrairement à plusieurs premières années qui allaient faire leur tout premier pas dans la prestigieuse école où Harry Potter a suivi un cursus scolaire et l'endroit même où Voldemort est tombé pour laisser place à des années et des années de paix, ou à certains anciens qui allaient retrouvé leurs amis les plus cher.

Evelyn vivait une vie tout à fait normale avec ses parents en pleine campagne dans un manoir pas très éloigné d'une immense plaine d'un vert pur. Cette même plaine servait de terrain de jeu pour certaines créatures magiques aptes à sortir à l'air libre. Pour une simple jeune fille loufoque de 14 ans, Evelyn avait vu plus de choses impressionnantes que les enfants d'Harry Potter eux-mêmes. Bien qu'ils passassent parfois à la maison, prendre des nouvelles de la famille et de la nouvelle maman. – encore une fois – Car oui Luna avait accouché de jumeaux. Avec un peu de mal, mais elle avait accouché ! C'est donc ainsi que Evelyn vit deux nouvelles têtes dans la maison. Deux garçons, les cheveux aussi châtains que ceux de leur père qui les héritaient de son grand-père Newt Scamander. Ca ne la dérangeait pas pour autant, elle avait fermement tenu à ce que sa chambre soit loin, très loin de celle de ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient chacun 3 ans minimum. Loin d'elle l'envie de ne pas s'en occuper, mais elle avait encore moins envie de se faire réveillée par des pleurs en continu alors qu'elle était censée être en vacances.

Elle était la seule blonde de la famille du côté enfant, les yeux bleus comme tout le reste des enfants et bien évidemment elle avait aussi hérité du teint pâle de la jeune maman. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle était devenue au fil du temps une fille tout aussi loufoque. Tellement loufoques, que certaines personnes nient le fait de la connaître quand elle devient trop gênante et embarrassante. Elle reste néanmoins une personne de confiance, d'un air joueur et très joviale. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui l'empêche de bouger d'une personne à une autre. Après un énième cri de sa mère lui disant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et de – si elle le pouvait maintenant – aller nourrir les créatures magiques, elle descendit ayant bien entendu fini de se préparé.

Elle était y aller sans broncher, ne cherchant pas réellement à prendre son repas au milieu de pleurs et de cris casse-pieds, elle était partie vers le refuge pour animaux tout de suite après avoir prit quelque chose à manger. Elle préférait largement prendre son petit déjeuner au calme avec les animaux du refuge, sans pour autant ne rien faire d'autre là-bas que manger. Un gâteau dans la bouche, accroupie face au nid des occamy Evelyn était dans la lune. Elle observait les occamy un petit peu perdue, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle attendait. Les occamy étaient de magnifiques créatures que son arrière-grand-père avait lui-même sauvées, nourri et protégé. S'ils sont là aujourd'hui c'est en partie grace à lui. Cet homme qu'au fond elle n'a jamais connu mais qui d'après son père était d'une grande gentillesse. La petite bestiole encore fragile eut le bonheur de voir apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille, la blonde ne souriait plus vraiment. Autant avant ses 10 ans elle resplendissait, autant à ses 11 ans elle s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même. Elle paraissait juste joueuse avec qui elle le voulait pour plus les taquiner qu'autre chose.

* * *

Arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾, la jeune blonde souffla sur une de ces mèches qui tombait sur son visage et qui cachait sa vue. La gare était pleine de monde, de nouveau comme d'anciens élèves à poudlard. Elle trouvait assez drôle de regarder les élèves émerveillé par l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, c'était adorable et à la fois drôle. Elle roula des yeux, et se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était mise à discuter avec certaines mères qui avaient approché le bébé dans ses bras en disant qu'il était absolument magnifique. Evelyn jeta un petit regard en coin aux Malfoy, incroyable mais vrai : Luna et Drago avaient gardé contact, étant donné que sa femme s'intéressait légèrement aux créatures magiques. De ce fait elle connaissait depuis qu'il était né Scorpius Malfoy. Ils s'envoyaient souvent des hiboux pour prendre des nouvelles l'un l'autre mais la jeune Scamander préférait largement laisser son petit frère de coeur s'amuser comme il se devait avec ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux à l'école. Elle rentra dans le train après avoir fait un dernier bisou à ses parents qu'elle ne pourrait revoir que pour les vacances de noël, ainsi que deux bisous chacun à ses deux petits frères de quelques mois qui étaient bien au chaud dans la poussette à présent.

Elle déambula sans but précis, sans personnes précises à rechercher avant de trouver un compartiment vide. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Parce qu'elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Albus Potter et de son cher Scorpius. Elle se retourna vers les deux deuxième année présent dans le compartiment, ils étaient amis eux deux ? Les regardant d'un oeil légèrement surpris, elle se racla la gorge avant de se replacer sur son siège. Sa longue chevelure poussée sur son épaule gauche, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux pour jouer avec. Souriant légèrement à Albus.

Elle aimait bien ce petit, ce n'était pas du tout quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait détester ou aimer charrier. Il était trop carré un peu comme son père à elle. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de jouer à le taquiner, en plus de cela il était mignon. La blonde adorait le serrer fort dans ses bras quand il venait à la maison avec sa soeur et son autre frère. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Albus ! T'es là ! Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure, **_s'énerva James._**

Le brun aux yeux verts fronça légèrement les sourcils en inclinant très légèrement la tête sur le côté. Visiblement il n'était pas content de voir son frère à ce moment précis.

\- Quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui t'asseoir ? **_Siffla ce dernier en roulant des yeux._ **

Ce geste surprit la jeune blonde. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Albus de si mauvaise humeur, et encore moins parler à quelqu'un de cette manière, il était beaucoup trop calme, posé et réfléchi pour manquer à ce point de respect envers quelqu'un. Peut-être que le serpentard n'y était pas pour rien dans le comportement nouveau du jeune brun. Elle lança un regard en coin au blond qui avait un petit rictus sur le visage, dévisageant comme le brun à côté de lui le frère de ce dernier. Evelyn sentant que James allait s'emporter, se leva et le prit par les épaules.

\- Oook !

Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, elle sortit James de force malgré ses protestations pour rester dans le compartiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Et puis, pourquoi elle s'en mêlait même ? Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de fermer la porte tout en retenant le binoclard. Elle se retourna vers lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche, malheureusement la vieille dame du charriot de confiserie en tout genre passa juste entre eux, cherchant à ouvrir ce compartiment. Evelyn remarquant qu'elle gênait se décala en s'excusant, elle n'oublia pas pour autant James et alla l'enfermer dans un compartiment avec elle.

\- Je veux bien comprendre que ton frère t'énerve, mais à ce point... **_Commença la blonde en s'asseyant calmement sur une banquette._ **

Son air décontracté eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus le jeune homme, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour observer d'un air de s'en foutre la jeune fille. Celle-ci le remarqua et un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle se releva et s'approcha de son ami d'enfance – si elle pouvait encore se permettre de l'appeler comme ça –

\- Voyons ! Ne fait pas cette tête, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

\- Si, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- L'expression de ton visage laisse penser le contraire.

Il éloigna son visage du sien qui s'était considérablement rapproché, détournant ensuite le regard autre part. Il se décida à bouger et alla s'asseoir en soupirant un bon coup. Passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il s'empressa d'ébouriffer, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et il fallait l'avouer : Elle lui avait légèrement manqué. Il s'allongea sur la banquette les mains derrière la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois. Intriguée par les soupirs en continu du jeune brun, la quatrième année s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement vers son visage. Le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu permets ? Ta tête sera mieux sur des cuisses que sur tes mains : Froides, dures et sèches. Rien de mieux que les cuisses douce d'une jolie fille comme moi, **_fit-elle en se pointant du doigt_** , pour se reposer !

\- Haha ! Très drôle !

Il se redressa néanmoins pour que la jeune fille puisse s'asseoir à la place où était il y a quelques minutes sa tête. Une fois installée, elle posa ses deux mains douce et chaude sur les joues du joueur de Quidditch pour la posée délicatement sur ses cuisses nues. En se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait pas de collant pour cette fois-ci le jeune sorcier rougit légèrement, Evelyn ayant fermé les yeux un instant ne l'avait pas remarqué au plus grand bonheur du quatrième année. Il retint d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement, Evelyn observant l'air soulagé et heureux du Potter se mit à plisser des yeux.

\- Pourquoi cet air si bête ? On dirait que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

\- Hé bah ? Peut-être bien.

Elle rougit pour toute réponse, et lui ne l'avait pas raté. Il eu un petit sourire espiègle, pointant les rougeurs de la jeune blonde du doigt.

\- Hé bien madame Scamander ! Vous rougissez !

Il prit un malin plaisir à observer la jeune femme qui cacha son visage avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle le frappa légèrement au front avant de poser son front contre celui de James. Ça le surpris tellement qu'il en écarquilla les yeux, la fixant de ses yeux marrons déstabilisés. Ravie, elle se redressa avant de rire. C'était un rire léger et pourtant fort, il en avait presque l'impression que les autres élèves pourraient l'entendre avec un peu de concentration.

\- Ahlala James, tu es toujours aussi facile à surprendre. Enfin, redresse-toi s'il te plaît, je ne veux qu'aucune rumeur ne tombe sur nous comme quoi nous sommes en couple.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que les gens vont croire ou répendre une rummeur aussi débile... ?

\- Oui, ils l'ont bien fait avec Vanessa Lewis, comme quoi elle avait des sentiments pour je ne sais plus qui.

\- C'est pas faux mais... Qui pourrait t'imaginer en couple ? **_Lanca le garçon en plaisantant._**

La jeune fille fit la moue, elle regarda le jeune brun éclater de rire sous son expression. Elle ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, dans tout ça. Certes, très peu de garçons seraient enchantés de sortir avec la jeune fille bien que beaucoup dissent qu'elle était magnifiquement belle. Son côté loufoque était parfois mignon pour certains, mais quand elle s'y mettait c'était difficile de l'arrêter. Elle pouvait parler pendant des heures et c'était selon quelques de ses amies les plus fidèles ce qui dérangeait les garçons. Mais sa mère aussi était comme ça, et pourtant elle a trouvé l'amour ! C'était pour ça, qu'elle se braquait à chaque fois qu'un fou abordait le sujet de l'amour avec elle. Et ce fou actuellement, c'était son ami d'enfance : James Sirius Potter. Le brun s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas drôle pour elle, il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux, mais la mine de la jeune fille qui se refrognait de plus en plus le fit rééclater de rire. Elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait calmement de cette manière. Au final elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, il s'arrêta non sans mal avant de poser calmement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Rhoo, ça va ! Je suis désolé, voilà.

\- Tu sais très bien, autant que moi que ce n'est pas assez pour que je te pardonne, **Sirius**.

Elle se retourna furieuse, les sourcils froncés. Elle détestait quand on lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parler. Elle n'en'avait que deux, et encore. Vu qu'elle passait tout son temps dans la forêt pour rester avec les animaux elle les voyait presque rarement puisque les deux autres ne partageai pas sa passion des créatures magiques. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta enfin à destination, les élèves purent donc descendre pour rejoindre le château où ils allaient pouvoir manger à leur faim. Ce long voyage les ayant quand même bien affamé. Elle descendit avec James, et fut vite rejoint par les amis de ce dernier : Adam et Eliot East. Des frères, des faux jumeaux. Assez étonné de le voir en compagnie de Loufoca – Elle avait tenue à reprendre le surnom de sa mère quitte à être prise pour une loufoque. – Adam, le plus fêtard des deux jumeaux se rapprocha de la demoiselle.

\- Hé bien, c'pas tous les jours qu'on vous voit ensemble tout les deux, ** _s'étonna Adam en posant son coude sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._**

\- À mon avis, tu devrais t'éloigné, elle n'est pas vraiment d'humeur après une remarque de ma part.

\- Une remarque _déplacée_ de ta part, _**corrigea la jeune fille les yeux fermés**._

Elle avait pourtant laissé Adam et son coude sur son épaule. James grimaça en regardant la jeune femme soupirer, elle allait se vengé. Et elle était persuadée qu'il allait être loin d'apprécier sa façon de faire ! Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par la cravate pour le pencher brusquement vers elle, elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue qu'il pouvait à peine sentir sous les yeux étonnés d'Adam et Eliot – Enfin, Eliot lisait un livre donc il avait plus les yeux rivés dessus que sur l'action. – le brun avait bien vu clair dans son jeu, la jeune femme commença à partir avant de se retourner vers le groupe de trois garçons.

\- On se voit plus tard, **Sirius** !

Il grimaça une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle l'avait appelé une deuxième fois par son deuxième prénom. Elle avait vraiment le tic pour l'énervé, jurant dans sa barbe il se mit à la suite de la jeune fille pour gagner le château grace aux calèches. Pour le coup, avec Adam dans les parages : une rumeur allait être lancée oui.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux, il est un peu plus long que le premier mais de nouveaux personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination sont présent dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Laissez des review, ça fait toujours plaisir pour continuer la fanfic' !**

* * *

Une rousse aux yeux bleus s'allongea sur son lit, contente de le retrouver après ses belles vacances d'été passées à la plage avec sa famille. Elle soupira légèrement en tournant la tête vers la fille qui occupait le lit à côté d'elle. Haussant un sourcil pour premier geste, elle se redressa d'un coup appuyée sur ses mains. Aurianna Anderson, une Australienne rousse. Des yeux magnifiques, grands et bleus, légèrement plus musclé que la moyenne des filles de son âge cette Serdaigle est l'une des meilleures amies d'Evelyn. D'ailleurs elle fixait celle-ci qui semblait absorbée dans un livre d'édition limitée sur les animaux fantastiques qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque, ennuyée, la rousse se posta à côté d'elle avant de la prendre par les épaules.

\- Hééé ! Arrête de lire, un peu ! Ton amie est là, raconte-moi tes vacances ! Tu as vu James ?

Elle eut un petit sourire vicieux, elle regardait en coin son amie avec une expression qui voulait tout dire. Elle voulait savoir si sa relation avec lui avait avancé, la blonde aux cheveux bouclés referma son livre avant de soupirer. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet bien qu'il ne semblât tenir que par équilibre dû au fait qu'il soit large, et se retourna vers la rousse aux cheveux lisse qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage heureuse que celle-ci est capitulé. Cependant la blonde préféra tenir le regard de la jeune fille de 14 ans aussi, avec un petit sourire moqueur, comme elle les détestait.

\- Arrête, **_commença Aurianna_** , je n'aime pas ce sourire. Tu le sais très bien !

\- Ça t'apprendra à me priver de ma lecture du soir ! **_Renchéris la blonde en rigolant._**

Allyson lui avait bien dit pourtant, qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute pas parler de son été. Mais la jeune rousse ne se laissait pas pour autant abattre ! Oh non, certainement pas. Elle gonfla les joues et commença elle aussi à faire une moue toute mignonne, à qui peu de personnes pouvaient résister. La Scamander ferma les yeux d'un air résigné, et détourna le regard des joues gonflées. Elle ne voulait pas tout lâcher d'un coup, c'était trop facile, surtout pour la batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Les yeux bleus de la blonde se posèrent sur l'horloge de sa table de chevet et vu l'heure elles feraient mieux de dormir pour se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

\- Dit donc, **_fit-elle d'un air faussement étonné_** , t'as vu l'heure ?! Par la barbe de Merlin, allons dormir !

\- C'est ça... Esquive facilement ! Pour ce soir, ça passe. Mais demain : Interrogatoire au peigne fin ! Sinon je demande à Evengéline d'aller poser des questions à James !

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça... elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, ** _un air réellement outré au visage._**

\- Je me gênerais tien !

Gonflant les joues, Evelyn croisa les bras avant de pousser la rousse qui se leva immédiatement pour tenter d'éviter son coup. Elle rigola, lui fit un clin d'oeil et après une bonne nuit et un câlin, repartie dans son lit à son tour. Et puis, madame rigolait de sa relation sans nom avec James Potter, mais elle, elle n'était pas mieux avec Adam East. C'est vrai, elle semblait obnubilée par lui et faut dire que la jeune blonde ne le trouvait pas si mal. Il était loin d'être moche, en revanche son frère lui était un peu plus chétif, mais sa coupe en bataille et ses lunettes noires le rendait : Adorable.

* * *

James soupira, une énième fois Adam l'harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances. Il voulait surtout savoir s'il l'avait revue, ou au moins envoyer un hibou, et bien sûr James avait répondu non. Il sortait déjà avec Sarah Larson, et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler d'une autre fille qu'elle. Ses sentiments étaient portés vers cette fille et personne d'autre, sauf si Adam lui disait ça pour une bonne raison.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu aimes réellement Sarah, James. **_Commença d'une voix calme Eliot, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux._**

\- J'avoue, pourquoi tu nies ce que tu ressens ? **_Continua Adam d'une voix chantante._**

James fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait jamais quand ces deux-là se mêlait de ses affaires. D'ailleurs lui, il parle mais avec Fleur rien ne s'arrange ! Abordant un sourire moqueur tout en regardant le blond allongé négligement sur son lit. Eliot avait levé les yeux de son livre, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et toi, Adam ! Tu me prends la tête avec mes histoires, mais à côté toi et Fleur : Ca avance pas !

Adam se tut, il fit la moue gonflant légèrement les joues. Il se redressa et fit face à son frère qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Cette situation devait être plus qu'amusante pour lui, voir son frère et son ami rejetter les problèmes de l'un et de l'autre pour éviter d'en parler. Parce que oui, Eliot n'avait aucun souci. Ni même avec les filles, ni même avec les garçons, on ne peut dire que c'était le plus « Calme » des trois. James pinça l'arête de son nez d'un air résigné. Se tournant ensuite vers Eliot qui à présent se délectait dans la situation, il lança un regard à Adam, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Et toi, avec Allyson ? On a bien vu votre petit jeu !

\- Moi ? ** _Eliot marqua un temps de pause cherchant à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir_** , Moi et Allyson Crew ?

\- C'est ça ! Fait pas celui qui comprend pas ! **_S'écria James._**

Eliot se retint de rigoler, plaçant une main sur sa bouche, il abaissa légèrement la tête pour se contenir avant de soupirer d'un air désespéré.

\- Moi et Allyson, tout va bien. On s'envoie des hiboux durant les vacances contrairement à certains, ** _il fixa James_** , et on reste simplement amis. Rien de plus, **_cette fois-ci il fixa Adam._**

\- Seulement amis ? **_Questionna le brun, balayant d'un revers de main la remarque de son ami à lunettes._**

\- Seulement amis, **_affirma l'autre binoclard._**

Adam soupira, son frère réussissait à gérer des filles alors que lui était en pleine guerre avec une certaine rousse au tempérament de feu. Eliot ferma son livre en le faisant claquer, ils discutaient, certes, mais l'heure passait. Il pointa du doigt la grande horloge qui était sur le mur de leur dortoir, et fit signe à ses amis d'aller dormir. Parfois le blond était une véritable mère, pour deux autres.

\- Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, sache le Eliot !

\- Ouais, ton « amie » serra bientôt une petite amie, **_fit Adam en insistant sur le : petite amie._**

* * *

La grande salle était pleine à craquer, certaines personnes étaient en groupe, parfois d'autres gens d'une maison voisine allaient s'asseoir à la table de leurs amis. Allyson Crew était l'une des personnes faisant ça, elle allait à la table des Serdaigle, amie avec Aurianna et Evelyn mais aussi une fille très apprécier des sorciers qui petit déjeunaient sur cette table. La jeune fille était brune, ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur son dos et ses yeux étaient noirs avec quelques reflets bleus, ce qui les faisaient passer pour des yeux bleus nuits. Sa robe de sorciers traînait derrière elle lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller à la table des Serdaigle. Elle avait fini son repas, et avec une grace que seule elle avait, elle s'était levé et était partie d'un pas déterminé vers la table de ses amies.

Allyson était le genre de fille à ne pas se laisser faire, mais elle réglait toujours tout avec des mots et des gestes doux. Sérieuse et studieuse, la jeune fille passait outre les problèmes s'ils n'étaient pas scolaires. Mais quand ça concernait ses amies, c'était une autre affaire. Elle passait presque tout son temps en compagnie d'Eliot East, l'un des jumeaux qui était à Gryffondor, le plus sérieux et le plus poli. Info à part : Il était en plus de ça mignon.

\- Bonjour mesdames.

\- Oh, bonjour Allyson ! Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien je te remercie, et vous ?

\- Impect ! **_S'écria la rousse en faisant le signe de la paix avec ses doigts._**

\- Vos vacances ? **_Fit la brune en prenant place en face de Fleur._**

\- Pas vraiment envie d'en parler, **_fit Evelyn en mordant dans son pain._**

\- J'ai passé 1 mois à jouer au Quidditch dans un camp d'entraînement, après j'ai plus révisé les cours qui m'intéressaient. Vous savez comment je suis !

Aurianna se grattait l'arrière de la tête avec un petit sourire gêner tandis que Allyson soupirait, exaspérée de son amie. Evelyn elle rigola légèrement avant de vider son verre de jus, elle se tourna vers Allyson avec un petit sourire. Elle était contente de retrouver son amie, ça faisait 2 mois qu'elles ne faisaient que s'envoyer des hiboux. La blonde voulait prendre dans son bras son amie brune, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce soudain geste d'affection. Oui, Allyson pouvait parfois se montrer timide et très peu tactile. Elle n'appréciait presque pas les contacts physiques, alors pour simple réponse à son sourire, la brune hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.

\- Bon, on a cours de potion avec Mme. Douglas, on ferait mieux de faire vite.

Allyson replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et se leva son livre de potion sous le bras. Aurianne finit rapidement son bol de lait, et Evelyn récupéra son livre de créatures magiques ainsi que les deux manuels de potion.

Le cours de potion était cette fois-ci en commun avec les deux maisons : Serpentard et Gryffondor. Chose très inhabituelle, puisque d'habitude les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle travaillaient ensemble. Ce n'est pas qu'Evelyn détestait les deux maisons collaboratrice pour ce cours, simplement elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir James pour l'instant. Aurianna risquait de la charrier sans vraiment la lâcher : Et elle savait très bien que tout ce cirque allait l'énerver. De son côté Allyson était plus ou moins contente, elle avait échangé non seulement avec ses deux meilleures amies, mais aussi avec Eliot East. Déjà en 3ème année, les deux têtes d'intellos passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il s'appréciait et l'un avec l'autre ils se sentaient dans leur élément ensemble. Ou du moins selon Eliot, c'était déjà bien mieux de passer toute son après-midi avec la brune aux yeux noirs, que d'écouter parler son frère de filles et de Quidditch. Seuls sujets visiblement « intéressant » pour lui. Le blond et la brune c'était donc mis d'accord sur le fait de travailler ensemble si leurs deux maisons respectives se mettaient à avoir des cours en commun.

Puisque ce n'était que la rentrée, rien de pratique pour l'instant. Juste une longue explication du programme et du pourquoi 3 maisons étaient réunies. Simplement parce que certaines choses avaient changé, comme par exemple la répartition des cours aux maisons et les emplois du temps. C'est vrai que d'habitudes rien ne changeait vraiment sauf si c'était nécessaire. expliqua aussi qu'elle allait elle-même choisir les binômes, cette année elle allait être aussi dure qu'avant. Au moins rien n'avait changé du côté de la prof et les élèves savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Au final, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains, Allyson se retrouva avec Eliot, James avec Evengéline Maxwell une très bonne amie à lui. Evelyn avec Collin Mike, aussi intéressé qu'elle par les créatures magiques élève de Poufsouffle, faut dire que ça arrangeait la blonde. Et plusieurs autres personnes avec celle qu'elle voulait ou appréciait. Ce plaisir ne fut pas le cas d'une certaine Serpentard qui se retrouvait avec Sarah Larson, l'actuelle potentielle petite amie de James Potter. Même si les amis de celui-ci faisaient barrage à la jeune fille aux pointes colorées, ce qui arrangeait grandement son binôme du nom d'Emily Garcia. Une Serpentard très populaire, intelligente et vraiment, _vraiment_ , très belle. Un corps de rêve, de longs cheveux blonds lisses qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux marron, virant parfois au orange d'une beauté sans limite. Enfin bref, Emily Garcia était avec Allyson Crew la petite idol de Poudlard actuellement. Elle était aussi attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard, un point bonus pour elle. Enfin, Allyson n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ses sondages de qui est la plus belle fille. C'était totalement absurde pour elle.

Placée à côté de Collin, Evelyn écoutait d'une oreille le cours de . Trop préoccupée par ce que pouvait se dire Evengéline et James, tout bas. Elle les observait depuis sa table qui était à deux tables de la sienne dans la même rangée. Si elle posait des questions sur sa relation avec elle, Aurianna n'allait certainement pas hésiter une seconde et lui demander de tout lui raconter en bonne fille et gentille amie qu'elle était. Elle n'avait certainement pas menti en disant que rien de bien extraordinaire ne c'était passé, mais après cette fin d'année mouvementée, elle aurait sans doute honte de dire à quelqu'un qu'elle et James ne s'était non seulement pas vu de tout l'été, mais en plus pas parler. Même pas un hibou ! Elle soupira avant de regarder autour d'elle, Aurianna tirait la tronche. l'avait mise en binôme avec Adam... Oh, la pauvre. Ses deux là ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme. Elle avait découvert qu'Adam la trompait, mais c'était encore flou toute cette histoire. Evelyn lui avait dit qu'Adam était un type bien, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça, mais après plusieurs semaines de froid entre eux : Adam avait décidé de rompre, au moment où la rousse avait fini par se dire qu'elle devrait le pardonner et qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle preuve contre lui. À côté, James et Evelyn s'étaient comme qui dirait embrassés à cause d'une foule de premières années trop excitée. Tout le monde avait alors pensé qu'ils étaient un couple, puisqu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble vu qu'Albus était en première année. Evelyn avait voulu être là pour le petit brun au yeux verts, mais au final si ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble tous les deux : C'était pour Albus, et rien d'autre.

Au final le cours se termina sans incident notable, visiblement Aurianna et Adam avait eu un marché pour bien se tenir en cours et tout roulait du côté d'Allyson et d'Eliot. James lui était sorti de la salle en compagnie de la Serpentard, ils discutaient des vacances de ce dernier sans aborder le sujet de tabou. Du moins pour l'instant, la jeune brune aux pointes colorées roses s'inquiétait pour son ami et elle voulait réellement rendre la communication entre lui et Evelyn plus facile.

\- Peut-être que vos signes astrologiques sont tellement compatibles que vous vous embêtez, mais vous vous entendez bien en même temps.

\- C'est absurde Evengéline... Mais j'aime bien cette théorie.

\- Pour une fois ! ** _Fit la brune en rigolant._**

Effectivement, c'était assez difficile pour James d'avaler toutes ses conneries sur l'astronomie, la divination, la compatibilité des signes et tout le reste. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins un sujet intéressant, surtout quand on en parlait avec sa confidente. Elle vous balançait des théories qui vous restait en tête, même si parfois ses prédictions étaient bonnes elle restait une bonne oreille et une conseilleuse hors pair.

\- Écoute James, tu veux une prédiction ? **_Demanda Evengéline en s'arrêtant dans sa marche pour faire face à James._**

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Evelyn et toi, vous finirez en couple. Crois-moi !

Le binoclard faillit s'étouffer, il éclata de rire. Elle se foutait de lui ! Autrement ce n'était pas possible !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère !

Il se stoppa net, elle ne semblait pas du tout rire. Au contraire même, elle serrait la sangle de son sac et le regardait dans les yeux d'un air tout ce qui a de plus sérieux. Non, sérieusement ? Soudainement, la brune éclata de rire, elle tapa le bras de James en se pliant en deux.

\- Rooh, voyons me dit pas que tu m'as cru ! Hahaha, tu es si innocent mon petit James !

Elle lui pinça la joue affectueusement avant de secouer la tête, et le laisser tranquille après une petite excuse de sa part.


	4. Chapter 3

Depuis quelques jours, James Potter ne faisait plus attention à rien. La prédiction de sa confidente lui restait dans la tête sans jamais sortir. En fait, si elle sortait de sa tête parfois, mais elle revenait aussitôt qu'il voyait la brune ou la blonde. Evengéline lui avait dit que c'était une blague mais James avait du mal à y croire. La brune n'avait jamais blagué sur une quelconque prédiction. Qu'elle se réalise ou pas, pour Evengéline une prédiction était toujours sérieuse. Alors James avait réellement du mal à croire que la jeune fille s'était moquée de lui. Il avait voulu en parler à Adam, mais ce dernier s'était moqué de lui en lui disant de retourner la voir et Eliot avait... Continuer son chemin sans même lui adresser un mot ... ? Alors le voilà qui se torturait tout seul sur son lit à baldaquin, il avait mesuré toutes les solutions possibles et il n'avait trouvé que celle-là...

\- Evengéline, **_commença le brun à lunettes d'un air très sérieux_** , ta prédiction là, t'es sûre qu'elle se réalisera ?

\- Bah, non, je ne suis jamais sûre de ça. Je te signale que je suis qu'en 4ème année de divination. Te donner des prédictions précises : ce n'est pas possible pour moi.

Evengéline attrapa un livre, actuellement à la bibliothèque avec James, celle-ci le regardait un sourcil levé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa prédiction allait à ce point le tourmenter. D'un côté il n'avait pas tort, elle ne donnait jamais de prédiction pour plaisanter ou faire peur aux gens, elle prenait ça trop au sérieux pour le faire. La serpentard trouvait n'empêche que si elle se réalisait : Ca allait être un bon point pour les deux jeunes gens qui ne se parlaient presque plus.

\- En tout cas, si ça te tourmente autant, c'est que tu es touché par ma prédiction.

\- ... Moi ? Non ! Tu rêves.

\- Bah, non je ne rêve pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, et partit après avoir salué James et récupéré ses livres. Elle planta ce dernier qui soupira longuement, cette prédiction le tourmentait en fait. Elle avait raison, mais James s'avouer aussi facilement qu'une prédiction de rien du tout le touchait comme ça ? Jamais ! Surtout si elle avait pour sujet lui et Evelyn. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de placer une main sur son menton. Il devait mettre les choses au clair, et tout faire pour que cette prédiction n'arrive pas. D'abord il allait mesurer les chances qu'elle se réalise, donc il alla au pas de course chercher Evelyn qui était sans doute dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

Elle ne les voyait pas. Alors logiquement, aucune utilité d'aller les voir ? Pourtant Evelyn aimait bien les sombrals. Au moins elle savait qu'ils étaient là, puisque la viande crue disparaissait aussitôt jeté parterre. Sa mère lui en avait très souvent parlé lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite. Elle devait avoir maximum 9/10 ans sans doute. Seul ceux qui avait vu la mort pouvaient les voir, ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour les humains tant qu'on ne les provoquait pas. C'étaient des sortes de chevaux ailés, ils avaient une apparence squelettique, des ailes de chauve-souris et une tête de dragon. Une longue queue, et des cros pointus. Ils sont omnivores, donc mangent de tout. Autant de la viande que de l'herbe. Evelyn savait très bien que sa mère aurait continué à les nourrir si elle le pouvait. Cette pensée eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Adossée contre un tronc d'arbre, elle donnait au sombrals invisible ce qu'elle avait rapporté des cuisines, et la blonde n'aurait pas dit non à l'idée d'être tranquille et seule. En effet, James Potter venait d'arrivé vers elle. Visiblement il avait couru depuis la bibliothèque pour être essoufflé à ce point, Évelyn referma son livre et se retourna pour faire face au brun devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus Sirus ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ça t'énervait.

\- C'est pas faux...

La blonde soupira, elle posa une main sur sa hanche, tenant avec son autre bras le livre qu'elle ne lâchait jamais sur les créatures magiques.

\- J'ai une question à te poser à vrai dire.

\- Hé bien ? Pose-la !

Il mit un temps pour réfléchir, en fait il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui demander ça. Il décida cependant de ne pas y aller par quatre cheminées et se lança.

\- Tu pourrais envisager de sortir avec moi ? Un jour, pas tout de suite ni dans un an hein...

\- ... Pardon ? C'est quoi cette question, James ? **_Demanda la jeune blonde, incrédule._**

\- Je te demande si tu pourrais un jour sortir avec moi, ou si selon toi ça pourrait être possible ?

\- Tu sais que ça ressemble fortement à une proposition que tu me fais là ?

\- Bah oui, mais ce n'est pas ça ! Alors, tu réponds ?!

\- J'en n'ai aucune idée, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Et même si c'était le cas j'en sais rien James, tu me demandes de « prédire le futur » là ! Moi mon domaine, c'est les créatures magiques. Pas la divination !

La jeune blonde avait les joues légèrement rouges, elle était totalement surprise par cette question. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à James d'un coup ? Il était tombé de son balai ou quoi ? James quant à lui la regardait d'un air sérieux. Au final, elle ne lui donnait pas de réponse. Il soupira lourdement, avant de la prendre par les épaules.

\- Très bien, et si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, là tout de suite. Tu répondrais quoi ?

\- Qu-Que tu es totalement fou, par Merlin !

Elle le repoussa avec un grand geste, le visage écarlate. Il était vraiment tombé de son balai ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, sérieusement ! Il arrête de lui parler pendant presque on ne sait combien de jours, et il revient comme une fleur en lui posant cette question ?! Le coeur battant à tout rompre, la jeune blonde lui tourna le dos, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- James, dégage. Tu me gênes, j'essaie de nourrir les sombrals.

\- Evelyn, réponds-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! ** _S'écria la jeune fille à bout de nerfs_** , Tu ne me parles plus pendant des jours, et des jours, tu ne m'envoie même pas un hibou de tout l'été ! Et après 1 semaine de cours, c'est là que tu reviens me voir en posant une question pareille ?! Par Merlin, t'as perdu la tête ma parole !

James ne l'avait encore jamais vu énervée, ses joues rouges, ses yeux bleus écarquillés sans doute à cause de l'énervement, et ses cheveux bouclés qui encadraient son visage la rendaient magnifiquement belle. Il rougit légèrement, avant de détourner le regard. Il se racla la gorge et reposa son regard sur la jeune fille. Il s'était approché d'elle, et Evelyn ne semblait pas réagir.

\- Pardon ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te poser une question pareille. Mais bon, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, Evelyn...

\- ... Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ta question, pourquoi tu me la poses maintenant ? Tu essayes de m'attirer dans un filet invisible, pour ensuite me brisé le coeur comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

\- Quoi ? Heu, non pas du tout !

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction en fait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de manière aussi violente, et même pourquoi cette question l'avait énervée au plus haut point. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait James sur elle, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Elle s'était emportée pour rien, elle ne connaissait même pas la raison de sa colère, et pourtant elle avait la folle envie de le gifler. Elle n'en fit rien pourtant, elle laissa James continuer de l'approcher, sans bouger pour autant.

James avait la folle envie de l'embrasser. Là tout de suite, mais cette envie lui venait de nulle part. Elle était magnifiquement belle quand elle s'énervait, un petit sourire passa sur son visage mais parti bien vite quand il la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait sans doute envie de l'étrangler mais elle ne faisait strictement rien, il attrapa une de ses mains et à son plus grand étonnement elle sursauta et tenta de retirer sa main mais il la serra avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ça soit. Il l'attira contre lui, surprise elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise.

\- Arrête de te débattre tu veux ... ?

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin... !

Pour elle, il se foutait de sa gueule. Pour lui, il était réellement sérieux. Et alors qu'il allait s'approcher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la jeune blonde ferma les yeux. À ce train-là, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire ! Autant le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, et enfin s'en aller. Certes toute rouge, mais s'en aller quand même ! Elle n'allait certainement pas supporter de rester avec lui plus longtemps ! Elle attendait, mais rien n'arriva. Rien ne se posa sur ses lèvres, hésitante elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit deux grands yeux marron la fixé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

\- J'attends que tu fasses le reste, on est plus qu'à 3 centimètres, ce n'est pas moldu.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de...

Elle resta en suspend, elle hésitait. Si elle l'embrassait, il la laisserait tranquille ? Maintenant c'était elle qui ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne serait certainement pas en mesure de réfléchir s'il était dans les parages. Ou alors il faisait ça exprès ? Il se jouait d'elle ?

\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, vraiment . Il ne se moquait pas d'elle ... ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle fit stopper par les lèvres de James sur les siennes. Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle eut pour réflex de s'accrocher à la cape qu'il portait sur lui. Elle agrippa ensuite ses bras, alors que celui-ci la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Evelyn posa machinalement une main sur ses lèvres. Pour le petit moment qu'elle avait passé avec James, elle était redevenue une jeune fille de 14 ans complètement gênée par un simple baiser. Elle s'éloigna un maximum de James, et le regarda de haut en bas avant de partir sans même lui adresser un autre regard, le visage rouge.

* * *

Evelyn entra dans la grande salle d'un pas qui disait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la table de Gryffondor où elle aperçu Aurianna se disputer avec Adam. Comment en était-il arrivé à se disputer dans la grande salle ? Enfin peu importe, elle soupira une fois assise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire, au juste ? Elle avait embrassé James Potter, et elle avait presque aimé ça. En fait, c'était lui le plus bizarre dans l'histoire ! Pas le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé et encore moins le fait qu'elle ait aimé ça ! Elle rougit d'autant plus en repensant au baiser. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras si longtemps qu'elle sentait comme lui maintenant...

À son tour, James rentra dans la grande salle. Il avait apperçu la blonde qui avait directement détourné le regard en le voyant. Il avait certes embrassé la jeune fille, mais pour le moment, rien n'était plus clair pour lui. Tout était flou, très flou. Au final il ne savait pas si un jour elle voudrait sortir avec lui, et puis il lui avait posé la question en espérant changer quelque chose mais au final rien n'avait changé dans sa tête. Il était toujours autant perturbé par cette prédiction, et franchement Evengéline allait le lui payer ! En arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, le brun aperçut son ami blond, Adam se disputer avec Aurianna.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ma parole ! **_s'écria la rousse en faisant de grands gestes._**

\- Et toi alors ?! De quoi tu te mêles au juste ?!

\- C'est toi, de quoi tu te mêles !

\- Cette histoire ne regarde que moi et ton cher ami.

\- C'est mon ami, alors ça me regarde aussi !

\- Il est venu pleurer sous ta robe de sorciers, c'est ça ? Ça m'étonne pas de lui tu sais.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire blondinet !

James s'approcha d'Eliot et s'assit à ses côtés, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais pour l'instant il plus faim qu'essayer de régler le problème. Au pire Evelyn s'en chargera, ou sinon Allyson ne se gênera pas du tout pour régler le problème vite fait bien fait.

\- Bonjour James, tu reviens de la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, de la forêt.

Eliot haussa un sourcil, il regarda James se servir sans réellement laisser montrer qu'il dirait quelque chose pour justifier le fait qu'il revenait de la forêt. Mais Eliot n'y fit pas plus attention et reporta son regard sur son frère qui était à deux doigts d'arracher les cheveux d'Aurianna. Au final, comme James s'y attendait, c'était Allyson qui était venue pour séparer pour deux dragons sur le point de se battre. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait durement autant Aurianna qu'Adam, ces deux-là d'ailleurs baissèrent la tête honteux.

\- Je vois que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Désolée Allyson, mais il m'a cherché pour le coup !

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Ni de défense ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- C'est facile d'accuser les gens comme tu le fais, Aurianna.

\- Parle pour toi, Adam.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous parlez alors que vous vous détestez.

Allyson soupira en posant sa main sur front, elle était totalement désespérée de ses deux garnements, et ne savait même pas pourquoi ils se battaient. Et d'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ils n'avaient aucune réelle raison de balancer leurs problèmes personnels devant tout le monde à l'heure du repas. Elle tira Aurianna jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles en parleront plus tard sans doute.

* * *

Evelyn n'avait pas raté une miette de l'intervention d'Allyson. Au final elles partirent à leur dernier cours avant un bon repos mérité. Cette journée avait été visiblement éprouvante pour les trois filles, les trois amies étaient parties se retrouver après leurs cours respectifs à leur endroit favoris. Un petit nid de feuilles bien caché à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Une fois installer, les jeunes filles utilisèrent plusieurs sorts pour se mettre à l'aise et, après voir laisser au placard leurs attitudes de filles sérieuses et disciplinées elles purent relâcher la pression. Elles avaient tenté de tirer les vers du nez à Aurianna en lui demandant ce qui avait bien pu l'énervé à ce point mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle avait les bras croisés et refusait de donner quelconques réponses sur ce petit incident selon elle et Adam. D'après Allyson, sa journée se serait magnifiquement bien passées, et elle avait eu pu parler un petit peu avec Eliot. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment on ne les voyait plus ensemble. Ça avait un peu attristé la jeune brune, mais il semblerait que ce petit moment ensemble l'est remise de bonne humeur. De son côté, Evelyn ne savait pas si parler de ce moment dans la forêt avec James serait une bonne idée ou pas. Elles étaient amies et ne devaient rien se cacher et tout se raconter, mais pour le coup c'était un peu difficile de dire ce qui s'était passé. Surtout après les innombrables fois où la blonde avait dit et redit que plus jamais ses lèvres et celles de James Potter ne se retrouveraient. Qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit du tout, et que le baiser de l'année dernière n'était qu'un terrible accident.

\- Evelyn ?

Elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées, Allyson était penchée vers elle, un sourcil relevé l'air interrogateur sur le visage. La brune avait bien vu l'air absent de la blonde, et ça l'avait légèrement préoccupée pendant les cours. Eliot lui avait aussi confié que James, avant le déjeuner, revenait visiblement de la forêt interdite. Evelyn y était aussi, avait confié la jeune fille à son ami et ils s'étaient quitté après s'être sourit. Si jamais il s'était passé quelque chose avec James, la blonde n'allait forcément rien dire. Alors Allyson s'était montré patiente et attendait qu'elle en parle toute seule, mais visiblement la jeune fille était dans un énorme combat : En parler, ou pas ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec James ?

Cette question eut pour effet de faire sursauter la blonde. Comment le savait-elle, et pourquoi elle lui en parlait maintenant ? Elle voulait parler de tout, sauf de James ! Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, et elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle ne voulait pas affronter l'expression sournoise d'Aurinna, et le sourcil relevé d'Allyson. Elle murmura simplement un petit : Oui, c'est possible. Avant que la rousse ne fasse un énorme bruit en sautant sur la blonde qui se cachait le visage comme elle pouvait.

\- Aurianna, dégage ! Laisse-moi, tu veux ?

\- Certainement pas ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Raconte !

\- Je ne dirais rien, puisque tu restes muette pour nous parler de ton souci avec Adam !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Ça le serait aussi que je parle et toi non !

Elle repoussa Aurianna sur cette phrase, et se redressa suite à ça. Allyson avait assisté à la scène d'un air consterné. Faire en sorte que les deux jeunes filles ne soient pas comme ça, ça serait du gâchis. Et leur bande ne serait plus ce qu'elle était ! Mais un peu de tranquillité, parfois, ça ne faisait pas de mal !


	5. Chapter 4

Halloween arrivait bientôt, et pour ce début d'année un bal allait être organisé. Et donc, qui dit bal, dit cavalier. Et donc, qui dit cavalier, dit invitation. Et ça, très peu pour Eliot. En effet, le blond n'était pas proche de beaucoup de filles. Christa Strauss et Allyson Crew étaient les seules filles qu'il appréciait un maximum pour oser les inviter. Malheureusement, Christa avait déjà été invitée par Collin Mike, un 4ème année avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien aussi. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'Allyson, mais encore. La jeune brune étant visiblement très populaire, était invitée de partout. Alors il ne savait pas s'il devait se lancer ou pas au final. Son frère et James l'avaient plusieurs fois poussé à aller l'inviter, et bien sûr Eliot s'était magnifiquement bien défilé, même si parfois il le faisait plusieurs fois d'affilée. Au final il avait fini par mettre de la distance entre lui et ses amis pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'énervé comme ça, le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait autant. D'un certain côté, Adam n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il devait justement profiter du fait que tout le monde l'invite pour le faire, ça serait normal comme ça. Mais pour lui, elle trouverait ça bizarre et elle avait sans doute déjà quelqu'un avec qui aller. Et alors que ses amis, eux eurent trouver la fille qui allait les accompagner, lui était toujours à la recherche d'une cavalière.

\- Sérieusement, ** _commença son jumeau_** , tu devrais te lancer. Si vraiment tu n'apprécies qu'Allyson, tu devrais lui proposer d'y aller avec elle en tant qu'amis.

\- Je le ferais le jour où je comprendrais pourquoi j'hésite autant.

\- Tu devrais pas te prendre la tête, le bal c'est dans pas longtemps maintenant.

James n'avait pas tort, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour inviter Allyson, et lui il hésitait encore. Eliot pouvait parfois être une véritable poule mouillée et un énorme pessimiste. Il voyait le mal partout, c'est pour ça qu'Adam lui était indispensable, ou du moins, une personne avec un peu plus d'optimisme que lui. Autrement le pauvre, il ne tenterait strictement rien. Après une bonne vague d'encouragements de la part des deux garçons qui dormaient avec lui, Eliot avait décidé de prendre son « courage à deux mains. ». À la sortie du cours d'Arithmancie, Allyson et Eliot faisaient le chemin jusqu'à la cour ensemble. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire un énorme détour pour passer plus de temps ensemble, et ainsi pouvoir débattre sur le cours qu'ils avaient suivi. Or aujourd'hui, alors que c'était si souvent Eliot qui parlait le plus, Allyson faisait un monologue sur le cours toute seule, disant du bien de leur professeur qui était très ouverte d'esprits. Intriguée par le mutisme rare du jeune blond, la brune se pencha vers lui ce qui l'obligea à se stopper pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il la regarda à travers ses lunettes, légèrement surpris par cette soudaine pause chez la jeune fille.

\- Eliot, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! **_Allyson soupira avant de se redresser pour se placer en face de lui_** , Tu es dans les nuages depuis quelques temps, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle s'inquiétait. Il y avait cette lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard qu'elle avait sit souvent quand elle se faisait du souci pour Evelyn ou pour Aurianna, il sortit de ses songes quand la jeune brune s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait, il aurait bien voulu le lui dire mais pour simple réponse il détourna les yeux lentement. Avant de retourner vers les fenêtres qui longeaient le mur de pierre du couloir. Il était désert, personne pour les déranger ou personne pour demander à Allyson d'aller au bal avec elle. C'était sa chance, autrement dit. Il inspira longuement, avant de se tourner vers la jeune brune qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Hé bien, Eliot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais si... Tu voudrais bien aller au bal, avec moi . En tant qu'amis, bien sur...

Allyson parut d'abord surprise, avant de sourire à son ami. Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle allait pouvoir aller à la fête, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un allait juste se vanter d'avoir l'une des filles les plus mignonnes de Poudlard selon eux, dans ses bras. Le fait que Eliot lui propose gentiment d'aller ensemble au bal la fit sourire, c'était un ami et elle savait aussi très bien que lui ne la prendra pas pour une médaille.

\- Y a pas de soucis ! Je veux bien t'accompagner !

Eliot parrut légèrement soulagé, il soupira avant de sourire à son tour, ça n'avait pas été moldu au final ! Au final ils reprirent tous les deux leur route en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Allyson avait été surprise qu'il l'invite, elle qui pensait qu'elle avait déjà une cavalière. Elle s'était lourdement trompée, et heureusement pour elle il l'avait invité ! Ça allait lui éviter d'être seule durant le bal, et surtout... D'être avec lui. Ils pourraient discuter de choses diverses comme ça ! La jeune brune repartie dans la grande salle dans l'espoir de trouver ses deux amies, mais à son grand étonnement elle ne vit personne. Aurianna devait être à son entrainement de Quidditch et Evelyn dans la ... Forêt interdite. Elle frissonna rien qu'à penser rejoindre la blonde, elle avait peur de cet endroit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard en 1er année. Elle décida donc d'aller en direction du terrain de Quidditch où elle pouvait apercevoir les Serdaigle voler et faire plusieurs pirouettes sur leur balai. Elle s'installa sur les gradins et continua de regarder calmement l'entrainement de l'équipe de son amie.

En attendant qu'elle ait finie, Allyson commença déjà à imaginer sa tenue. Sans doute quelque chose de simple, et qui lui permettrait de bouger facilement, du moins elle aurait une tenue semblable à celle de son imagination si Sasha ne s'en mêlait pas. La petite amie du frère d'Aurianna était une mordue de mode, et puisque sa soeur était dans la même maison qu'Allyson, qui plus ait : sa camarade de chambre, la brune allait avoir le droit à un relooking parfait de l'Allemande de 5ème année. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, se retourna aussitôt pour tomber sur James.

\- ... James ?

\- Eliot t'a invité ? Au bal.

\- Oh, c'était prévu qu'il le fasse ?

\- S'il ne l'a pas fait, je viens lui demander à sa place.

\- Inutile, il m'a déjà demandé de l'accompagner. J'ai accepté.

James parrut d'abord surpris, Eliot était le genre de personne à rester très longtemps sur une réflexion, et le brun le voyait mal prendre une décision et se lancer aussi vite. Néanmoins il sourit en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Gryffondor ne s'entraîne pas après Serdaigle ? **_Questionna la brune, perplexe de le voir à côté d'elle._**

\- Non, c'est avant, maintenant.

\- Oh je vois. Hé bien, tu diras à Aurianna que je suis passée la voir. Je vais aller dans mon dortoir.

\- Oh, heu très bien.

\- Et, James ? J'espère pour toi que ton problème avec Evelyn va s'arranger. Peu importe ce que c'est.

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, toutes les filles s'habillaient et se mettaient sur leur 31. Ce bal d'Halloween était une merveilleuse idée pour beaucoup de jeunes filles. De plus, ça allait permettre aux nouveaux de faire pleinement connaissance. Allyson était actuellement assise devant la coiffeuse d'une Poufsouffle, Sasha Strauss. La jeune fille de 5ème année avait insisté pour qu'elle habille Allyson, elle lui avait garantit un résultat à couper le souffle. Mais la brune ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, malheureusement avec une mordue de la mode comme Sasha, inutile d'insisté pour ne pas se faire coiffer, habillée et maquillée, elle le ferait contre votre gré si cela était nécessaire. Trois coups de baguette magique, et voilà qu'Allyson était totalement transformée. Sa coupe de cheveux était simple, heureusement pour elle, son maquillage était tout aussi simple et léger. Mais la robe... La robe... C'était une vraie horreur. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! En fait, si, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais elle était trop voyante, Christa ne lui cacha pas qu'elle aussi avait eu le droit au même traitement et qu'Aurianna et Evelyn allaient y passer aussi... Elle eut déjà de la peine pour les deux autres qui n'avaient strictement rien demandé, mais Sasha semblait être déterminée à faire belle un maximum de personnes.

La robe d'Allyson était bleu nuit, elle avait des manches longues, à la demande la brune. Le col était rond, à son plus grand bonheur pas de décolleté. Des motifs à fleur étaient brodés sur toute la partie haute de la robe, la robe arrivait au ras du sol, elle pouvait donc porter des petits escarpins avec lesquels elle ne se tordra pas la cheville. Du moins elle l'espérait... Et au moins, il n'y avait rien de bouffant, et ça s'était le plus important. La brune s'était ensuite tourné vers sa camarade de chambre blonde. Il fallait avoué que sa tenue lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux de base mi-longs étaient attachés dans un joli chignon tenu par une broche à fleur, sa robe était d'une rose très pâle, presque pareille que la sienne. Ses épaules étaient découvertes et elle avait un joli décolleté qui ne montrait pas trop ses formes, les bretelles tombant volontairement sur les bras de la blonde. Elle aussi portait un maquillage léger, preuve que Sasha ne voulait pas qu'une horde de garçons lui tourne autour.

\- Tu es très belle Allyson !

\- M-Merci... Toi aussi tu es très jolie, Christa.

Christa allait au bal avec Collin Mike, il avait de la chance d'y aller avec une si jolie fille qu'elle. Et aussi une fille très gentille, elle avait sans doute eu plusieurs propositions de la part de plusieurs garçons. Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant de descendre dans la salle destinée au Poufsouffle. Sasha leur faisait de grands signes pour leur dire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. Visiblement, d'autres poufs , autant de 1er, 2ème ou 3ème année s'était faite avoir par la jeune fille aux cheveux aubrun. Celle-ci aussi était très belle d'ailleurs ! Une robe d'un superbe rouge lui arrivant au genou. Elle lui allait très bien, d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai fait un super travail, les autres vont pas vous reconnaître dedans. Aurianna et Evelyn y sont passée aussi au fait !

\- J'ai un peu peur pour elles...

\- Mais faut pas voyons ! Elles sont aussi sublimes que vous !

Sasha passa derrière les deux jeunes filles et passa ses bras sur leurs épaules, les tirant vers elle.

\- Aller les filles ! En route pour la fête !

\- Grande soeur...

Il faut dire qu'Allyson n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant regardé, déjà avant elle sentait énormément de regards sur elle, dû au fait qu'elle était étonnamment mignonne dans son uniforme de sorcière, mais cette fois-ci elle était en tenue de soirée. Aux côtés de Christa, la jeune brune hésitait à reculer jusqu'aux dortoirs des Poufsouffle pour pouvoir aller dans son lit ni vu ni connu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait été repéré par Eliot qui lui avait adressé un petit signe de la main. Elle y répondit de la même manière avec un petit sourire gêné avant de se faufiler à travers la foule pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Christa avait rejoint Collin quelques minutes plus tôt et lui avait souhaité un bon bal au cas où elle ne se croiserait pas. D'ailleurs la brune avait longé la salle du regard mais n'avait pas aperçu Evelyn, ni Aurianna d'ailleurs. Elle avait pu voir qu'Adam était aller au bal avec une Gryffondor qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue en compagnie des trois garçons, et Sasha visiblement était en compagnie du frère d'Aurianna. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en couple, tous les deux.

\- Tu es ravissante, Allyson.

\- Oh, merci Eliot... C'est la soeur de Christa, Sasha, qui m'a... Aidé.

Elle avait rougi, beaucoup de personnes l'avaient complimenté pendant qu'elle restait plantée comme une idiote à chercher son cavalier dans la salle. Rapidement elle détourna le regard pour poser son regard sur les personnes qui avaient commencé à danser. C'est vrai que la musique avait été lancée, une jolie musique douce. Parfaite pour une valse. Voilà le moment qu'elle redoutait, elle ne savait pas danser, et avec des escarpins pareils ce n'était pas gagné. Elle commença à jouer avec le tissu de sa robe, elle savait qu'elle allait l'abîmer, mais c'était un tic. C'était automatique chez la brune de tripoter le tissu de ses habits lorsqu'elle commençait à stresser. Et ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix arriva, Eliot lui avait tendu sa main la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses boucles blondes étaient particulièrement « brillantes » à ce moment-là, elle avait machinalement pris la main d'Eliot la tête baissée.

\- Tu sais danser, j'espère ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- ... Tu te moques de moi... ? Je ne sais pas danser, non. Et avec ces escarpins bonjour la galère...

\- Je vais te guider si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci...

Eliot l'emmena au centre de la piste, et posa une main sur sa hanche. Joignant son autre main à la sienne, la brune elle posa simplement son autre main libre sur l'épaule du blond. La musique reprit, et ils commencèrent à danser, Eliot n'hésitait pas à la faire tourner sur elle-même parfois. Allyson laissait le blond mener la danse, si bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas souvent ce qu'il faisait. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'Eliot soit bon danseur, son frère aussi connaissait très bien la valse, mais qu'il soit aussi bon danseur elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Ça la gênait presque de danser avec lui, elle se sentait assez nulle à côté. Au final, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillé et c'est tout rouge que la brune sortie de la foule suivit par le blond à lunettes.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie, Allyson.

\- Merci Eliot...

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée pour tenter d'apercevoir Evelyn sans succès. Elle tomba alors sur quelque chose d'assez étonnante. Elle se tourna vers Eliot le dévisageant un moment, elle hésitait à lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle lâcha ensuite un petit soupir pour regarder à l'endroit de tout à l'heure, ils avaient bougé. Ils n'étaient plus là, elle se mordit la lèvre. Passa son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle sans raté personne, aucune trace de son amie blonde. Elle avait aussi remarqué Aurianna qui semblait se disputer encore une fois avec Adam, à qui la cavalière avait faussé compagnie énervée qu'il lui porte toute son attention. Elle retint un soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour se tourner vers Eliot. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Dis, James est venue avec... Emily ? Il n'est pas en couple avec Sarah ?

\- Non. Ils ont rompu tous les deux apparemment.

\- Oh je vois...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas Evelyn dans la pièce et j'ai peur qu'elle soit partie de la fête, toute seule.

\- ... Tu exagères pas un peu ? Elle a 14 ans et sait se débrouiller, en plus elle a sa baguette magique. Si vraiment il devait lui arriver quelque chose je pense que-

\- Eliot. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que c'est pas la première fois qu'elle part sans rien dire à personne. Et qui plus est : Seule. À cette heure-ci, elle doit être dans la... Forêt interdite...

\- Dans la forêt ?! En pleine nuit ?

\- Quand elle ne va pas bien, elle y va à n'importe quelle heure... T-Tu voudrais pas m'accompagner là-bas ? Je veux voir si elle va bien...

\- Bien sûr Allyson. Allons-y.

* * *

Elle frisonna, la robe était légère, au final. Accompagnée d'Eliot, Allyson était actuellement en train de chercher son amie aux cheveux blonds dans la forêt interdite. Elle avait peur, mais puisqu'on parlait là d'une amie, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un petit peu plus dans la forêt, Allyson entendait de plus en plus de bruits. Sursautant par moments, elle reculait plus qu'elle n'avançait et se demandait encore pourquoi elle était rentrée dans cette maudite forêt... Elle était sûre que son amie était partie dans la forêt sans prévenir personne, si vraiment quelqu'un aurait été au courant, on serait venue le lui dire tout de suite et sans attendre. Il y avait bien Emily, qui ne le dirait sans doute pas en fait... Mais elle devait être trop occupée à flirter avec James pour s'en apercevoir. Soupirant une énième fois, Allyson faisait de son mieux pour ne pas marcher dans sa robe. Le spectacle était très drôle à voir pour Eliot, il regardait la jeune brune se débattre avec sa robe d'un air amusé.

\- Tu vas continuer cette guerre pendant longtemps ?

\- La robe est beaucoup trop longue !

\- Mais non voyons. Et puis si tu veux de l'aide, tu n'as qu'à t'appuyer sur moi. Si jamais tu tombes je te rattraperais.

Allyson s'arrêta un instant, jaugeant Eliot du regard avant de gonfler les joues et de s'approcher du blond en tendant les bras pour attraper au plus vite son bras. Elle se blottit contre lui en rougissant légèrement de cette proximité soudaine. Elle se racla la gorge et proposa précipitement de continuer de chercher Evelyn. Alors qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, un petit bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Allyson bondit derrière Eliot qui lui, d'un geste vif avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique. Une bestiole bondit sur eux, et dans la panique Allyson recula. Un talon sur sa robe, elle tomba à la renverse dans un petit cri aigu, tandis qu'Eliot repoussait la bête avec un sort de répulsion. La bête partie, Eliot se retourna vers Allyson qui était toujours au sol.

\- Allyson, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Plus de peur que de mal, j'imagine...

\- Tu es sûre ? T'as fait une sacrée chute.

Elle rougit de gêne, prenant la main que le sorcier lui avait tendue pour qu'elle puisse se relevée. En appuyant sur sa cheville droite, la brune grimaça légèrement et perdit l'équilibre sur Eliot.

\- Plus de peur que de mal hein... C'est la cheville ?

\- Je crois... Pardon, je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner pour au final être blessé et te faire perdre ton temps...

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Je vais t'amener chez l'infirmière.

\- Tu es sûr ... ?

\- Ce ne serait pas très gentil de ma part de te laisser seule ici alors que tu peux à peine poser la cheville par terre.

Cette phrase fut suivie du bras d'Eliot passant sous les cuisses de la brune pour la soulever et la caler contre son torse. Allyson, résignée, se laisse faire. C'était gentil de sa part, mais elle aurait aussi pu se débrouiller toute seule. Elle se blottit inconsciemment contre Eliot. Il était très élégant dans son costume plus blanc que noir. Et ses cheveux naturellement en bataille avaient été soigneusement bien peigné, son parfum ressemblait à celui d'Adam, mais il fallait avouer qu'il lui allait très bien. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Allyson et elle ferma les yeux en attendant d'être arrivée à destination.

* * *

\- Aller dans la forêt en pleine nuit...

L'infirmière souffla, légèrement désolée des élèves inconscients qui étudiait en ses lieux. Examinant la cheville de la brune sous le regard inquiet d'Eliot, la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années se releva et alla chercher dans ses tiroirs un flacon contenant une potion d'une couleur étrangement bleue violette. La 4ème année déglutit légèrement face à la potion, sachant très bien qu'elle allait devoir la boire. Elle ne voulait pas faire la fine bouche, mais pour sa défense les remèdes ici étaient infects. Le seul qu'elle eut le bonheur de goûté, il était à la pseudo fraise et s'était pour un petit mal de tête. Or pour les cas plus graves que ça, c'était véritablement horrible. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à du jus de citrouille, mais quand même !

\- Bon, monsieur East, vous me ferez le plaisir de raccompagner miss Crew dans le dortoir de sa maison. Les couloirs sont vides, il ne devrait pas y avoir des problèmes.

\- Oh, heu non ! Pas du tout.

* * *

\- Merci, Eliot.

\- De rien c'est normal.

\- Encore désolée...

\- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien !

Elle fit la moue, légèrement gênée de l'avoir tout de même fait bouger de la salle de fête. Pour au final se retrouver dans la forêt pour rien, puisque Evelyn n'était pas là, être agressé par une bête sauvage de la forêt interdite et lui imposer le fait de devoir le porté pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle soupira légèrement, reposant son pied sur le sol lentement. Un silence s'était installé, un silence quelque peu gênant... Il fallait l'avouer. Elle chercha à plusieurs reprises à lancer un sujet de conversation avant qu'il s'en aille mais... Rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Actuellement appuyée sur Eliot, elle le regardait dans les yeux tout comme lui le faisait. Appréciant un petit peu le silence entre eux. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient.

* * *

 **On m'aurait dit que j'aurais été jusqu'au chapitre 4, je l'aurais pas cru. Bon. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le chapitre est concentré sur Eliot et Allyson. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, il me ressemble niveau caractère je trouve...**

 **Le prochain sera sans doute concentré sur Evengéline. Et j'essaierais de mettre en avant d'autres personnages de la " Next Generation " !**

 **Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fait un blog pour la fanfiction. Histoire de faire un " pense-bête " avec les présentation des personnages, etc... Je ne le donne qu'en privé, il suffit de me le demander sur un commentaire.**

 **À la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Laissez des reviews si jamais y a quelque chose à améliorer selon vous. Ou si vous voulez un chapitre sur un personnage en particulier, je pourrais envisager d'en faire un ! Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour continuer la fanfiction !**

 _Ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant. 3 580 mots !_


	6. Chapter 5

Evengéline Maxwell était une fille plutôt joyeuse, elle contaminait tout le monde avec ses sourires et mots encourageants. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu triste, ou même en pleurs. Ou encore même énervée. Et quand tout le monde lui posait la question : « Comment tu fais pour rester constamment joyeuse ? Calme, et... Posée ? » elle leur répondait que c'était parce qu'elle savait se contrôler. Que c'était juste une question de « Tu le veux ou pas. » Elle leur sortait un charabia que seule elle comprenait. Elle en impressionnait plus d'un, et ça allait très bien à la jeune fille. C'était une superbe oreille pour les gens qui l'entouraient, et ses parents n'en étaient pas peu fiers parce qu'à chaque été elle était invitée quelque part. Elle avait même fortement surpris les Potter quand elle s'était présentée chez eux, plusieurs valises sous les bras. Harry et Ginny pensaient que c'était la petite amie de James, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux colorés les avait très vite arrêtés dans leurs réflexions en leur confiant qu'elle était juste sa confidente. Albus et Lily n'en croyaient pas un mot, mais ils avaient été finalement convaincu quand Evengéline leur avait affirmé et prouvé qu'elle était bel et bien la confidente de James. Sans aller plus loin. Elle leur avait même confié que le brun l'aidait aussi quand elle avait certains problèmes. Et pour presque tout son entourage, la voir pleurer était impossible. Même pour James. Mais ce jour-là, quelques jours après le bal d'Halloween, le fils ainé d'Harry Potter n'aurait jamais pensé retrouvé sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en pleurs.

* * *

\- Haha ! Et donc tu l'as embrassé ?

Le manque de tact de la jeune brune était énervant, et très gênant parfois. Mais c'était ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était, c'était en partie ça qui faisait qu'elle était une bonne confidente. Elle pouvait vous dire des choses blessantes, elle ne gardait pas sa langue dans sa poche et vous disait réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Blessant ou pas. Ça pouvait être source d'énormément de dispute et la jeune fille le savait !

Allyson Crew était l'une des personnes qui lui demandait souvent conseils. Assise à la table des Poufsouffle comme elle le lui avait demandé Evengéline, Christa, Aurianna et Evelyn étaient en train d'écouter son récit attentivement. Allyson, la tête entre les mains se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Effectivement, la nuit pendant laquelle Eliot l'avait ramené à son dortoir parce qu'elle s'était blessé dans la forêt interdite... Ils s'étaient embrassés. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire, elle avait apprécié ce baiser. Mais là était tout le problème. Avec ce baiser, elle ne savait plus comment abordé Eliot ou comment se conduire avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'embrasserait ce soir-là, et si on le lui avait dit elle aurait rigolé pendant des jours.

\- Si tu veux un conseil, ** _commença Evengéline d'un air sérieux_** , tu devrais agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et abordé le sujet un peu plus tard. Si tu agis comme une fille gênée de la soirée passer ensemble vous aller pas vous en sortir et ça sera un malaise constant.

Allyson sembla réfléchir et visiblement, ça semblait être pour elle aussi la meilleure idée possible. Le reste est de savoir quand est-ce qu'ils en parleront. Un problème en moins, ou du moins, un problème mis de côté, Allyson put respirer normalement. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor, et visiblement Eliot était sur le point de partir. Visiblement énervé par les bêtises de ses amis tandis que James et Adam rigolaient face à la gêne très peu visible sur le visage du blond. Evengéline soupira légèrement et se leva de sa place, prenant au passage une madeleine sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, mais moi je dois y aller ! Je vais voir James et Adam, **_déclara la jeune fille en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à l'assemblée._**

Arrivée à la table des Gryffondor la brune s'en alla à côté de son Potter préféré, passant son bras autour de son cou, elle le rapprocha de lui en saluant Adam d'un signe de main. Adam répondit à son signe de la main et recommença à manger calmement. La brune en profita pour se pencher un peu plus vers James qui l'observait, un sourcil levé. Le regard qu'avait la jeune fille l'intriguait. Il était pour le moins inhabituel pour lui de la voir comme ça.

\- On pourra se parler, après les cours ? **_Demanda la brune d'une petite voix._**

\- Bien sur, _ **commença James en chuchotant**_ , qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard... Merci James !

* * *

Les cours parurent interminables pour James, il soupirait à chaque heure, voire toutes les 20 minutes en attendant la fin des cours. Il était bien curieux de savoir ce qui mettait son amie aux pointes colorées dans cet état. Et si on devait se venger, ou faire une farce à côté pour que la personne lui ayant fait le moindre mal comprenne qu'il s'est bien trompé en choisissant sa cible, il n'allait pas se gêner. Certainement pas au contraire.

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, justement, la 4ème année apprenaient les sorts impardonnable. Pourquoi ils l'étaient, quand et pour quelles raisons les utilisés et surtout apprendre leur effet. Tout le monde dans la salle en connaissait au moins un, leurs parents, des survivants de la guerre, leur en avaient sans doute déjà parlé. Certes tout mal étaient réduits à néant mais il reste encore plusieurs histoires concernant des utilisations de sorts impardonnables n'importe où, et n'importe quand. James qui en avait entendu parler depuis sa deuxième année, avait bien été tenté de l'utiliser le jour où lui et sa famille étaient tombé sur la tante et l'Oncle de son père, totalement par hasard dans un endroit moldu. Bien sur, leur fils était là, et aussi étonnant que ça pouvait paraître, Dudley avait réussi à se trouver une copine qui avait accepté ses nombreux défauts... D'ailleurs, leur père ne s'était pas gêné pour montrer toute sa surprise ! Certes lui et Dudley s'étaient quittés en « bon termes » diront nous, Harry ne pouvait oublier toutes ses années à le rabaisser. Au final, c'était juste l'Oncle Vernon, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé d'ailleurs, qui osa faire ce que Harry n'avait pas pu tolérer. Il s'était vivement approché des trois enfants dont deux se cacher derrière celui qui fronçait les sourcils derrière ses lunettes identiques à celle de son père, avant de les regarder comme s'il s'agissait de simples bouts de viande avec plusieurs taches vertes ou de n'importe quelle autre couleur. Avant de dire d'un air énervé « Des sorciers... Encore des sorciers je parie ! Tu n'auras donc jamais changé pour que nous soyons fiers de toi, saleté de gamin arrogant ! » Ginny avait rigolé dès le moment où il avait commencé à parler de fierté avant de s'approcher du gros lard – comme l'avait appelé Lily, une fois dans la voiture pour rentré chez eux. – et avait posé une main sur son épaule en l'éloignant le plus possible de ses enfants. Malheureusement, pour Vernon, être sorcier ou pas ne l'empêche de se défendre et d'un coup de bras qui se voulait pour le moins violent, il envoya Ginny au tapis qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'esquiver tant elle ne s'attendait pas à être frappé de la sorte. Harry avait comme qui dirait péter un chaudron. Au final, c'était la femme de Dudley qui sans avoir reçu de réponse compréhensible de son mari, avait appelé la sécurité. Les deux familles avaient été virés du parc puisque personne ne pouvait se mettre d'accord sur l'incident. Résultat, ils avaient magnifiquement bien gâché leur sortie en famille uniquement à cause de moldu trop bêtes. Et ça, ça avait bel et bien énervé James au point même qu'il en ait sorti sa baguette quand ils avaient le dos tourné. Mais Lily lui avait attrapé le bras et avait aussitôt caché sa baguette, bien que selon eux : Ca aurait sans doute fait plaisir à leur père de voir l'oncle Vernon avec une tête de cheval.

Ce souvenir mettait toujours James en colère, mais ça le faisait aussi bien rire. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la tête de ses parents si Lily n'avait pas abaissé son bras lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort. Il savait très bien qu'elle aussi aurait aimé voir ça, mais pour le coup, leur sortie était déjà bien ruinée. Inutile d'en rajouter un peu plus selon sa soeur, du coup elle l'avait obligé à ranger sa baguette magique avant que les parents s'aperçoivent qu'elle était de sortie ce jour-là. Et pour le coup, il en devait une à Lily parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas donné cher de sa peau si sa mère apprenait qu'il avait tenté de jeter un sort à des moldus. En plus de ça, il se serait fait renvoyer de Poudlard.

* * *

James jeta un regard inquiet sur son amie assise à côté de lui dans la tour d'astronomie actuellement vide. Enfin il allait savoir ce qui tracassait son amie, et lui par la même occasion. Il avait été préocupé du cas d'Evengéline pendant presque toute la journée, à tel point qu'il n'avait presque rien retenu de ce que lui avait dit Adam à propos d'un truc important d'après lui. James Potter était le genre de personne à se faire du souci pour ses amis dans n'importe quelle situation. Depuis un petit moment il trouvait que la jeune brune était de plus en plus mal, et ça le dérangeait beaucoup faut dire. Evengéline semblait légèrement gênée, les tripotait depuis plusieurs minutes sa robe de sorciers. Sans doute qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet ? James allait attendre autant de temps qu'il faudra pour avoir une réponse à ses questions. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Evengéline inspira un bon coup. Elle se tourna ensuite vers James, qui se redressa tout de suite pour se pencher vers la jeune fille, il était prêt à n'importe quoi ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Parce que, sans qu'il le sente venir, la jeune brune lui avait littéralement sauté au cou en pleurs. Déstabilisé, il resta un moment interdit devant ce nouveau visage pour le moins étonnant qu'il voyait de son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré avant, elle était toujours souriante même dans les pires moments. C'était ce qu'il aimait bien chez elle, en plus de ça, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Alors de la voir comme ça, en pleurs, totalement anéantie, il ne savait pas quoi faire et ou donné de la tête. Pour l'instant il se contenta de la laisser faire, passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et posant sa main sur son son crâne pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que la brune pleurait, tout était calme.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à se calmer progressivement, le brun posa alors la main qui était sur le crâne de la jeune adolescente sur le bois qui servait de sol tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il la laissait renifler bruyamment à côté de son oreille, le visage emplit de larmes de la jeune fille avait totalement déstabilisé le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas parler, et n'avait strictement rien dit. Il avait gardé la bouche fermée tout le long, pendant que son amie pleurait sur son épaule. Un long silence s'installa, un silence plus ou moins gênant. James se décida à le briser.

\- Ça va mieux ? _**demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.**_

\- Oui, merci James, ** _répondit d'une petite voix Evengéline, alors qu'elle se mouchait avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche._**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? **_Continua James, il avait commencé, autant finir._**

Elle baissa les yeux. Et ça, Evengéline ne le faisait presque jamais, jamais elle n'avait baissé les yeux face à son ami. Elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et tout lui dire. Peu importe, que ça soit dur ou pas. Il avait même insisté sur le fait de la grande confiance que la jeune fille pouvait avoir en lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs obligé certaines fois à tout lui dire en face. Mais pour le coup, il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à l'obligé de le regarder. Ça devait être très dur pour elle, de juste pleurer en face de quelqu'un. Il connaissait les principes de la Gryffondor. « Ne jamais pleurer en face des autres. Juste pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. » Elle ne faisait pas ça par fierté ou quoi. Au contraire, elle faisait ça pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Elle ne supportait pas les regards de pitié sur elle, alors elle c'était forgé un petit caractère de personne toujours joyeuse, qui a toujours réponse à tout et qui donne de super conseils. Pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

Elle releva le visage, croisa le regard de James et celui-ci hocha la tête. Comme pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, et qu'il serait là pour elle.

\- Ma mère, ** _commença doucement Evengéline avec une voix cassée,_** elle est morte.

* * *

 **Drôle de fin, le chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je pense que vous laissez sur ça c'était mieux que de continuer le dialogue entre Evengéline et James. Pour le coup, je me suis dit que leur vie était trop belle ! Alors fallait des morts, et des blessés, etc... D'ailleurs je vous préviens ce n'est pas seulement Evengéline qui va y passer ! Je ne suis pas peu fière de ma fin, pour une fois que y a un temps soit peu de " suspens " ! Pour le blog que je mentionne dans ma note de fin de chapitre dans le précédent, il est actuellement sur ma description et j'espère qu'il marche...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et motive pour continuer la fanfiction !**

 _Pour le moment un peu - beaucoup.. - triste de la fin, je l'ai écrit avec " Sea of Lovers " de Christina Perri. Si jamais vous voulez mettre un thème sur le passage, ou même sur tout le chapitre !_


	7. Chapter 6

Le réveil retentit dans la chambre des deux serdaigle. Evelyn gémit bruyamment tout en se retournant dans son lit. Elle détestait cette sonnerie de réveil, c'était Aurianna et deux autres filles du dortoir, et franchement, elles avaient des goûts douteux. Ce fut Aurianna cette fois-ci qui éteignit le réveil d'un coup de baguette, Evelyn était déjà assise sur le bord de son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés d'un côté seulement. Elle jeta un regard au dortoir avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'un certain brun qui se mettait à embrasser toutes les filles qu'il voyait sur son passage. Il l'avait réellement détabilisé, et la jeune blonde ne savait plus où donné de la tête. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas les BUSES en plus, elle aurait vraiment été perdue. Elle se leva, et entra dans les douches mises à disposition dans leurs dortoirs, elle prit sa douche en vitesse, laissant tomber les collants malgré le froid de canard qu'il faisait dehors pour opter pour des chaussettes simples. Elle savait que les James adorait ses collants, et là, rien que de les voir lui faisait penser au brun. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout. Evelyn poirota pendant plusieurs minutes à attendre que sa chère Aurianna ai finie de brosser sa chevelure rousse. Ils étaient mi-longs, mais elle mettait tout et n'importe quoi dedans pour les faire devenir volumineux, tous les sorts possibles passaient dedans chaque matin et son amie se demandait bien comment elle faisait.

Au final, après plusieurs minutes devant sa coiffeuse à tester de nouvelles coupes, Aurianna se retrouva dans la grande salle avec sa coupe habituelle. Assise à côté d'une Evelyn visiblement remontée. Depuis quelque temps elle était légèrement sur les nerfs, et personne n'en connaissait la véritable raison. D'ailleurs, elle et James ne s'était plus adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Celui-ci restant toujours avec Eliot, Adam et étonnamment, Evengéline avait rejoint leur petit groupe. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne donnait plus du tout l'air de la voyante confirmée, toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie. Elle souriait, certes, mais c'était du bon jeu d'acteur selon Allyson. La brune n'y croyait pas une seconde, quant à Evelyn, elle n'avait pas d'avis particulier. Elle avait voulu la consulter pendant un petit moment, après que James l'ait embrassé mais elle s'était dit que plus tard ça serait sans doute mieux. Chose qu'évidemment, elle n'avait pu faire.

\- Vous savez elle a quoi, Evengéline ? **_Commença Aurianna, un toast dans la bouche et un autre dans la main._**

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a dû en parler à James, ** _fit Allyson en tartinant sa biscotte._**

\- Sans doute ! ** _Continua Aurianna en mâchant son deuxième toast. Elle se tourna vers Evelyn, le sourcil levé._** Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ?

Evelyn soupira, elle sentait le regard des deux filles sur elle. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir leur échappé cette fois-ci, soupirant lourdement encore une fois, elle posa son menton sur sa paume. Elle réfléchit un instant, ne sachant que faire pour l'instant. Devait-elle réellement le leur dire ? Ou alors inventer un petit mensonge, qui passerait bien pour Allyson, ou alors leur dire qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler en continuer de boire son jus de citrouille calmement. Non, c'était ses amies, elle ne ferait rien pour la gênée... Mais on parlait quand même de James Potter là ! Torturée, elle finit par lâcher dans un petit murmure...

\- J'ai embrassé James. Ou plutôt il m'a embrassé, **_rectifia la jeune blonde en se passant la main dans les cheveux._**

\- Je m'en doutais, ** _fit Allyson en secouant la tête._**

\- Tu as embrassé James ?! **_S'exclama Aurianna, assez fort pour qu'au moins toute la table des serdaigle entende._**

\- Aurianna ! Tais-toi un peu ! **_Siffla Evelyn, énervée._**

C'était fou la discrétion que la rousse avait, si seulement elle en avait une. Elle se rassit sur le banc en soufflant un bon coup. Génial, la journée venait à peine de commencer qu'elle était déjà énervée. Elle jeta un regard noir à Aurianna, qui s'empressa de se faire petite sur le banc. Allyson de son côté continua de manger calmement, à bout, la blonde se leva et s'en alla prendre ses affaires avant le cours de Sortilèges.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la salle de classe, Evelyn rencontra James sur le chemin. Ils s'étaient tous les deux stoppés, se faisant face en silence. Visiblement, il avait enfin daigné lâcher Evengéline, puisque après quelques minutes personne ne les avaient rejoint en criant le prénom du brun. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde, qui avait simplement rougi à la vue de cet homme. Elle avait précipitamment détourné le regard, il allait dans la direction opposée ? Bizarre, leur cour de sortilèges était en commun...

\- Tu comptes sécher les cours ? ** _Demanda-t-elle au pif, le regard rivé sur le plafond qui avait l'air très beau d'un coup._**

\- Non, je vais juste chercher Adam à la grande salle...

Il avait l'air pressé. Elle soupira avant de passer à côté de lui, sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Attends ! ** _Il se retourna vers elle_** , pourquoi tu me fuis d'un coup ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question ? Je pense que la réponse est évidente. Presque tout le monde sait qu'on s'est embrassé à cause d'Aurianna, ** _fit la jeune fille en soupirant_** , je ne veux pas qu'on me voit en ta compagnie.

\- Vraiment ? **_Répliqua James avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres_** , ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu es gênée de me voir ?

La supposition de James eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard en croisant les bras, pressant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas tort, elle était gênée d'être avec lui. Et se mentir à elle-même en se disant que c'était faux ne servait à rien selon elle, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui donner raison, elle savait qu'il allait jouer de ça après. Elle soupira et fit geste las de la main, regardant James d'un air ennuyé.

Peut-être, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **_Énervée, la jeune fille tapa du pied, impatiente. Des élèves passaient à côté d'eux, sans doute pour aller en cours._**

\- Moi ? Rien ! ** _S'exclama James en passant ses mains derrière sa tête._**

\- ... Et sinon, _**commença Evelyn en soupirant**_ , tu sais ce qu'elle a Evengéline ?

James avait tout de suite enlevé cet air amusé sur son visage, redevenant d'un coup tout de suite plus sérieux. Il ne voulait rien dire, Evelyn le connaissait assez pour savoir ça. Et essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau n'allait servir à rien. Elle allait perdre son temps, de plus ils avaient tous deux cours actuellement. Soutenant son regard elle finit par soupirer, cette conversation ne menait nul part. S'apprêtant à partir, elle fût retenue par James qui avait attrapé sa robe de sorcier.

\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end, **_commença-t-il_** , tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma tout de suite après. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? De lui proposer ? Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui ? Elle reconsidéra la proposition un moment dans sa tête, la tête tournée vers James un air ahuri au visage.

\- Qui ne dit rien consent, **_déclara James en sifflotant._**

\- Pardon ?, _ **fit Evelyn en se tournant un peu plus vers James.**_

\- Une devise de moldu, selon mon père, ** _affirma James les yeux levés vers le plafond._**

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix de toute façon, non ?, ** _soupira la blonde..._**

\- Pas vraiment non !

Elle soupira encore une fois, lassée, avant de lui intimé de lâcher sa robe de sorcier. Puis après avoir accepté sa proposition, elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.

* * *

\- Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Evelyn ?

\- Je lui ai pas laissé le choix, elle me connaît bien cette fille.

Evengéline aborda un sourire moqueur, il ne perdait pas de temps c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle était persuadée qu'il faisait tout ça pour s'assurer que leur amie ne veuille pas sortir avec lui. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'énorme numéro de charme qu'il lui faisait. C'était idiot, d'une certaine manière, mais selon lui il n'avait trouvé que ça. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle risquait de tomber amoureuse de lui, et James l'avait juste regardé un instant semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant d'éclater de rire tellement sa phrase était ridicule selon lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas impossible, mais James se refusait d'y croire, il forçait à dire que jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse de lui et qu'ils ne resteront que de simples amis. Evengéline s'assit à côté de lui, ils étaient actuellement à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Et la brune ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire tout de suite, elle voulait avoir le dernier mot sur l'attitude de James qui allait le mener nul part.

\- Tu sais que tu risques aussi de tomber amoureux d'elle quand même ?

\- Evengéline raconte pas n'importe quoi !

\- Tu veux la fuir, ou la faire tomber sous ton charme ? Parce que je doute de tes intentions là.

\- Tu veux avoir le dernier mot c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris mon chou !

James soupira, elle était comme ça Evengéline. Il secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans son devoir. Elle était légèrement gênante, mais d'un certain côté il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Qu'elle était loin d'avoir tort même, elle avait finit par s'asseoir en face de lui avant de se mettre elle aussi au travail.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé du drame que la brune vivait actuellement depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé que sa mère était morte. Elle ne voulait la compassion de personne et refusait l'aide que James lui proposait. Pour lui, elle était déjà venue chez lui alors le fait de l'héberger un petit moment n'allait forcément pas les tuer. Elle pourrait prendre la chambre de Ted qui était parti s'installer avec Victoire et le tour était joué, mais la brune ne voulait pas « déranger ». James s'entêtait à lui dire qu'en aucun cas elle ne dérangerait ou quoi, mais visiblement, elle restait sur sa première option : Appeler sa tante qui habitait à l'autre bout du monde. James lui avait fait part de son avis concernant ça. C'était n'importe quoi et totalement inutile, elle n'allait pas faire bouger sa tante qui habitait en Corée pour qu'elle vienne ici.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? **_Demanda James, sans quitter ses affaires des yeux._**

Elle avait marqué un temps de pause, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Son air sérieux en revanche, lui donna la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait son ami brun très têtu mais à ce point-là, soupirant calmement, elle rangea ses affaires elle aussi avant de hocher la tête.

\- Puisque je te l'ai dit, et répété ?

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais ta mère c'est tout ce qui te restait. Ton père est mort, lui aussi et maintenant c'est ta mère. Ta tante est au courant ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a envoyé le hibou, James. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle serait là pour Noël et que l'on trouvera quelque chose à ce moment là, **_rassura Evengéline d'une voix qui se voulait douce. Elle était tellement à fond dans son jeu, que sa voix se voulait naturellement joyeuse._**

James soupira, peu importe ce qu'il ferait elle sera toujours obstiné pour ne pas recevoir son aide. Au final, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et remettant sur le tapis l'histoire de Pré-Au-Lard.

* * *

\- Il a quoi ? **_S'étrangla Allyson en regardant de travers la blonde à côté d'elle._**

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il m'a juste proposé d'aller à Pré-Au- Lard avec moi, rien de plus. **_Tenta de rectifier Evelyn en se grattant la tête, mal à l'aise._**

\- C'est la même chose ! Il t'a proposé de sortir avec lui. Dans le bon sens, bien sur. **_Se dépêcha d'affirmer Allyson en s'arrêtant._**

Evelyn avait été plus que perturbée par l'invitation de James, et ne savait pas comment la prendre. Elle en avait donc en parler à Allyson, en se disant que cette dernière devait sans doute savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que le garçon était plus que bizarre à lui proposer ce genre de choses après l'avoir embrassé dans la forêt interdite. Surtout qu'il était un peu beaucoup culotté de le faire puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné l'invité au bal d'Halloween. Il avait préféré cette... Peste d'Emily. Evelyn avait du mal à la porter dans son coeur même si en soit : Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Ne serait-ce qu'aller avec James au bal. Elle s'était rentré des idées dans la tête pour rien en se disant qu'il viendrait lui proposer d'y aller avec lui. Après d'un certain côté, elle l'avait habilement évité après leur baiser qui – encore une fois selon la blonde – ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Allyson soupira, elle regarda autour d'elle semblant chercher quelqu'un. Eh oui, c'était Aurianna qu'elle cherchait. Depuis le repas du midi elle ne l'avait pas vu et ça l'inquiétait, en général elles se revoyaient très vite et elle savait que voir l'état dans lequel était Evelyn : Elle n'allait pas daigner la chercher. Bon, tant pis, elle ne la trouvait pas. Elle tira sur le bras d'Evelyn et la força à la suivre pour continuer les recherches.

* * *

Elle avait chaud. Terriblement chaud, alors qu'ils étaient quand même Novembre. Elle ne savait plus où donné de la tête, et ses joues chauffaient terriblement. Elle était dans un endroit que seul elle et lui connaissait, ses mèches rousses étaient toutes emmêlées. Le garçon en face d'elle lui souriait, amusé par la situation. La jeune fille en face de lui, garda le silence rouge de honte et surtout de gêne. Elle s'était juré que plus jamais il ne la verrait dans une situation pareille, et voilà que ça recommençait. Pestant légèrement en lui intimant de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle normalement. Elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans son périmètre de sécurité, il avait tout brisé en une seule phrase. Et jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le laisser faire, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais le laisser l'approcher. Et pourtant, voilà le résultat. Alors qu'à la base ils se disputaient pour un énième truc totalement inutile, il l'avait embrassé. Comme ça. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait faible. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une fille forte comme beaucoup le disaient. Elle s'était mise en boule dans un coin, refusant de relever la tête. Elle voulait pleurer, et montrer que non, elle n'était pas forte. Elle s'était toujours sentie faible face à ses amies. Jamais ça n'avait changé.

\- Hey, **_commença d'une voix légèrement douce le garçon à ses côtés_** , tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça hein ? Si tu veux on dit que ce n'était rien, et on recommence à se battre comme avant.

Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Relevant lentement la tête, elle aperçu enfin le regard rassurant qu'il lui donnait. Légèrement gêné, mais rassurant. Du moins, il se voulait rassurant. Alors qu'il lui tendait sa main, elle la prit sans faire d'histoire et se releva.

\- Je t'aime. Fini par dire la rousse, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle avait laissé un Adam East totalement sur le cul. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire au juste ? Tentant d'assimiler ce que lui avait dit la rousse du nom d'Aurianna, le blond, lui, reprit la route du dortoir des Gryffondor la tête complètement dans les nuages.

* * *

 _Je commence à me pencher un peu plus sur la relation d'Aurianna et d'Adam. Rassurez-vous... Ils ne seront pas en couple de toute suite bien sûr ! J'ai eu du mal à finaliser le chapitre quand même, l'inspiration manquait pour le coup. Je me demande encore si je devrais faire les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard du point de vue de chacun. ( Fille ou Garçon, reste à voir. ) Ou alors de me plonger dans la relation entre James et Evelyn, histoire de les faire avancés tous les deux !_

 _Si je fais sur les points de vu de chacun, les chapitres seront courts. Autrement je fais plusieurs petits chapitre et rassemble le tout en un seul chapitre 7. Tout ça reste à voir !_


	8. Chapter 7

_Evelyn Scamander._

Evelyn attandait calmement dans le hall d'entrée que son compagnon pour cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard montre le bout de son nez. Elle s'était réveillée assez tôt pour ne pas devoir attendre des heures devant la porte de la salle de bain de leur dortoir, et avait fait sa toilette tout aussi rapidement. C'était James, pas son amoureux depuis ses 11 ans. Elle avait tout de même eu la decence de suivre les conseils de mode d'Arriety Malcolm, une de ses camarades de chambre réveillée en même temps qu'elle. Elle la remerciait tout particulièrement d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se sentait vraiment belle dans ses vêtements pourtant banals, sortis tout droit du monde moldu dans lequel habitait la jeune brune aux cheveux courts. C'était donc habillée d'un pull aux épaules nues en laine, bleu, avec un dessin représentant un clin d'oeil accompagné par deux ou trois motifs de noeud papillon dessus, un gilet en laine qui lui portait tout de même chaud, une petite écharpe de couleur vert foncé exactement comme le gilet – qui lui avait des motifs d'hortensia blanc – et un pantalon bleu foncé qui lui collait à la peau. Elle avait mis avec tout ça les baskets bleu clair qu'elle avait achetés durant les vacances d'été. Elle avait eu l'approbation de Sasha Strauss en descendant dans la grande salle et de plusieurs autres filles de Serdaigle quand elle était retournée dans la salle commune pour récupéré sacoche et argent de poche pour pouvoir faire ses achats, alors elle se considérait comme étant un tant soit peu présentable. D'ailleurs beaucoup de filles s'étaient méprises en laissant sous-entendre dans leur conversation avec elle qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle pour James Potter. C'est sur que voir Loufoca dans une tenue pareille, c'est rare. Mais la blonde, horrifiée et totalement dégoûtée, avait balayé leur supposition d'un revers de main en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Se faire aussi belle pour Potter ? Dans une autre dimension, oui, mais là, non. D'ailleurs en parlant du brun, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait invité à passer sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui. Toute cette histoire était louche, et Evelyn n'aimait pas ça. Depuis presque un mois, voir le début de l'année le Gryffondor était bizarre avec elle. Et loin de là l'envie de passer son temps avec lui. Elle redoutait ce qui pourrait se passer à Pré-Au-Lard maintenant, et regrettait fortement d'avoir dit oui. Après tout, elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse aller en cours de Sortilège.

Quand elle avait annoncé ça à Aurianna, hier soir quand celle-ci était apparemment revenue de la grande salle où elle avait réussi à attraper de quoi manger avant que tout ne redescende en cuisine, la rousse n'avait pas réagi. Et ça avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Evelyn qui sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Aurianna était bizarre, en temps normal elle lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus en répétant à tu-tête « Evelyn va sortir avec James Potter » comme une gamine. Mais là, elle avait juste fait un simple « Hum, hum » en hochant la tête d'un air inconcerné et s'était étalé comme une crêpe sur son lit. Tirant vivement les rideaux autour de celui-ci pour ne plus faire un seul bruit du reste de la soirée.

Naturellement, et en connaissance de cause, Evelyn avait laissé couler. Elle savait très bien que si elle insistait, la rousse allait simplement s'énerver contre elle et la Scamander allait très vite le regretter. Ne jamais, jamais contrarier Aurianna lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ou, comme hier soir, totalement lassée. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais en deuxième année, alors que la rousse venait de se disputer sévèrement avec Eliot East qui avait particulièrement été énervé qu'elle rate sa potion au cours qu'ils venaient tous de quitter. Evelyn avait voulu régler l'histoire vite fait bien fait en faisant en sorte que les deux s'excusent, mais après un non catégorique d'Eliot, elle s'était tourné vers Aurianna qui la regardait d'un oeil qui se voulait accusateur. Et après lui avoir hurlé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, la rousse, sortie de ses gonds était allé se réfugier dans son lit, tirant les rideaux comme hier soir, n'en ressortant pas du reste de la soirée. Après ça elle avait arrêté de lui parler pendant au moins plusieurs jours avant qu'Allyson n'intervienne, à bout de leurs idioties.

Depuis quelque temps, elle n'allait pas se mentir encore une fois à elle-même, Evelyn avait l'impression que ses amies et elle s'éloignaient. Allyson passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, et Aurianna depuis hier soir – et même un peu avant si elle pouvait se permettre – passait presque tout son temps sur son balai à frapper des cognards à longueur de temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait pour les deux jeunes filles, mais elle était très clairement perturbée par le fait de ne presque plus leur parler. Elles ne se voyaient que pendant les repas, et parfois en sortant des cours quand mesdames voulaient bien laisser leur endroit fétiche pour quelque temps pour passer du temps en sa compagnie.

\- Wow ! Tu t'es faite aussi belle pour moi ? _**Un sourire amusé sur le visage, comme d'habitude vous lui direz, James descendait les marches du hall d'entré pour se planter à côté de la blonde qui avait soupiré et secoué la tête pour dire non.**_

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, James. ** _Evelyn haussa les épaules, tout en se tournant vers lui, blasée._**

\- Bonjour ! T'as mangé ?

\- Pas faim.

\- Tu devrais, _ **répondit tout de suite James de but en blanc, en penchant sa tête vers elle.**_

\- J'ai pris un verre de jus et une pomme. Ça me suffit largement.

James se contenta de soupirer et Evelyn haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient légèrement en avance contrairement à d'habitude, soi l'année dernière, et devaient encore attendre un peu avant que tous les élèves se rassemblent dans le hall pour partir en compagnie de la directrice et de certains professeurs. James suivit le mouvement qu'avait fait Evelyn quelques minutes plus tôt et se retrouva assis à côté d'elle sur une marche de l'escalier. Le vent soufflait sur les deux élèves et la chevelure d'Evelyn qui était pour cette fois-ci lisse alla se nicher dans le visage de James, d'ailleurs il eut un mouvement brusque en surprenant les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille sur son nez.

\- Heh ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant la chevelure d'Evelyn tandis que celle-ci se moquait de lui.

\- J'aurais dû les mettre en chignon visiblement, souffla-t-elle après s'être calmé, observant le visage boudeur de James. Pardon ? Lança-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Avoue que c'était drôle !

\- Non. C'était drôle pour toi, pas pour moi !

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler comme ça jusqu'à ce que les professeurs arrivent. Pour une fois depuis le début de l'année après l'histoire du train, les deux élèves ne se sautaient pas au cou ou ne s'ignoraient pas royalement.

Au début de leur balade, James et Evelyn s'étaient d'abord rendu dans la boutique de plus Scribenpenne. D'ailleurs ils y avaient croisé Eliot et Allyson qui refaisaient leur plein de plumes. Ils en avaient acheté au moins pour 4 mois... S'étant très vite salué, Allyson avait fait un sourire plein de sous-entendus à Evelyn en lui faisant signe de la main. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ce sourire, et, lui avait jeté un regard blasé tout en ayant les sourcils froncés. Sous la demande de James, ou plutôt, après que James l'est trainé de force jusqu'à la boutique ils arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse de la boutique de Farces et attrape. Evelyn n'aimait pas forcément la boutique, mais vu qu'elle connaissait les propriétaires et que James semblait vraiment vouloir y aller, elle avait abdiqué calmement. Comme elle s'en doutait, de nombreux élèves de Poudlard y étaient déjà, dont Adam East et Evengéline Maxwell. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil quand elle vit Aurianna dans un coin, les mains dans les poches qui gardaient son regard bleu rivé sur Adam d'un air assez perdu. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était en plein combat entre deux solutions ou problèmes et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle sortit de ses pensées brusquement, lorsque George Weasley, l'oncle de James apparut derrière eux les faisant sursautés. Ou du moins, la faisant sursauté elle puisque James avait déjà l'habitude de le voir apparaître comme ça. La Serdaigle posa une main sur sa poitrine en se retournant, enlevant son autre main qui était toujours dans celle de James avant de croiser les bras tout en saluant mollement le roux d'un signe de la tête. Elle avait déjà envie de quitter cet endroit...

* * *

 _Aurianna Anderson._

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là actuellement. Adossé contre un mur qui était étonnamment libre sans aucune étagère dessus, la rousse avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste avec un air légèrement boudeur. Ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval avaient été balancé sur le côté pour éviter d'être gênée. Actuellement, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Adam East qui était à l'heure actuelle en train de regarder les produits que les Weasley vendaient dans leur boutique cette année, tout ça en compagnie de son amie : Evengéline Maxwell. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Parce qu'elle n'osait pas approcher Adam en ce moment. Pourquoi était-elle venue avec lui et Evengéline ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

La serdaigle s'était réveillée en retard ce matin. Objectivement, elle n'avait pas le choix et avait donc décidé de se laver en quatrième vitesse et d'enfiler les habits déjà préparés la veille par les conseils d'Arriety Malcolm, une camarade de dortoirs. Une robe en laine de couleur bleue foncé, une veste en laine de couleur noire et des collants bien chaud ainsi que des bottes. Simple et sobre selon elle, elle était partie à la grande salle pour pouvoir au moins manger une pomme et, après avoir tapé un sprint en direction du Hall, elle était tombé sur Adam. Naturellement, un silence s'était installé entre eux et aucun n'osa le rompre, c'était seulement quand Evengéline s'était écrié « Tu viens avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard ?! » qu'elle avait hoché la tête puisque Evelyn y allait avec James et Allyson avec Eliot. D'ailleurs, elle avait été légèrement surprise de ne pas voir Evengéline y aller avec Emily Garcia puisqu'elles étaient meilleures amies.

Elle avait croisé Allyson qui lui avait lancé un regard d'incompréhension totale. Et Aurianna comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas le fait qu'elle soit avec la personne qu'elle déteste le plus ? Alors qu'elle avait croisé la Poufsouffle, Aurianna avait juste secoué la tête en lui disant de ne pas se prendre la tête pour ça et de simplement profiter de la journée qu'elle passait en compagnie d'un garçon. Aurianna n'avait pas la tête en parler, et ne voulait encore pas moins déranger Allyson pour ça. Alors elle s'était dépêché de rejoindre Evengéline et Adam au pas de course.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le bras d'Adam passa autour de ses épaules. Elle avait sursauté et tourné brutalement la tête vers lui, surprise.

\- Cette tête que tu fais... On dirait que tu es constipé, **_confia Adam en levant les yeux au ciel._**

\- Garde ce genre de remarque pour quelqu'un d'autre, Adam.

\- Tu ne vas rien acheter ?

\- Je me mêle de tes histoires, moi ? ** _Répliqua la jeune fille quelque peu énervée._**

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler puisque c'est toi qui me les ramènes, ces histoires.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de tourner lentement son visage vers le blond actuellement proche, trop proche d'elle. Elle ne releva pas, et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière de son interlocuteur. Les bras toujours croisés, elle le fixa et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien qui lui, était vert. Adam esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'il apperçu Evengéline revenait vers eux, un sac en main.

\- Tu ne prends rien Aurianna ? **_Demanda Evengéline une fois arrivée jusqu'à eux, elle tandis un autre sac à Adam alors que celui-ci la remerciait en prenant le sac._**

\- N-Non... J'attend d'aller à Honeydukes.

\- Oh, je vois. Allons-y alors ! **_S'exclama avec un enthousiame contagieux la jeune Gryffondor en prenant la main d'Aurianna, la tirant de force hors du magasin._**

* * *

 _Allyson Crew._

En sortant de Scribenpenne, Allyson pouffa légèrement de rire. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait James à Evelyn, mais elle plaignait déjà la blonde en sachant parfaitement que ce dernier allait l'emmener partout. Elle en avait fait les frais l'année dernière, quand Elle s'était retrouvé seule avec James suite à un imprévu. Et autant dire que la brune n'avait pas du tout survécu. Elle avait laissé ses pieds à Pré-Au-Lard et regrettait énormément d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner.. Depuis elle faisait en sorte de refuser toutes les propositions de James, puisqu'il semblait apprécier le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Et puis, à choisir elle aurait largement préféré rester avec Eliot.

D'ailleurs celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'elle balaya en faisant un geste las de la main, ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que midi ne sonne, et la brune lui avait proposé après un temps d'aller se poser au parc. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment où aller maintenant, et bien que Honeydukes soit presque vide à cette heure, Allyson ne voulait pas se risquer à aller dans la boutique de sucreries. Il faut savoir que la brune tenait cette année à sa ligne, et avait donc décidé de se calmer sur les bonbons et les gâteaux trop caloriques. Chose que Christa approuvait parfaitement, puisqu'elle avait horreur des sucreries. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes dont sa soeur, Sasha, ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour les détester à ce point.

Ils avaient tous deux poser leurs sacs pleins de plumes et autres choses acheter dans d'autres magasins, et s'assirent sur un banc libre du parc. Allyson soupira légèrement, soulagée d'enfin poser ses fesses quelque part. Eliot, qui détestait la foule, avait tenu à ce qu'ils aillent dans tous les endroits possibles le matin, où tous les élèves étaient à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. D'ailleurs, Allyson pensait y faire un tour pour saluer Ron et George Weasley et voir les nouveaux produits qu'ils vendaient en ce moment s'ils y avaient. Néanmoins, ils avaient quelque chose à régler et même si pour certaines personnes aucune gêne n'était présente chez les deux 4ème année, chez eux ils le ressentaient beaucoup et semblaient ne vouloir commencer un silence gênant sous aucun prétexte. Eliot avait tenté de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas commencer à casser ce silence qui devenait réellement gênant.

Allyson de son côté trouvait ses ballerines très intéressante tout d'un coup. Les mains posées sur ses jambes, ou plutôt les poings posés sur ses jambes, elle alternait entre mains et pieds. La bouche fermée, celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir au moins juste pour bailler. La fin du bal d'Halloween restait dans leur mémoire, et même si le lendemain il s'était retrouvé en cours de Potion sans en parler, comme Evengéline le lui avait dit : Il faudra bien remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Aussi gênant et délicat soit-il. A vrai dire, Allyson aimait bien relations actuelles, et ne voulait certainement pas que ça change à cause d'un bisou qui pour elle, ne voulait rien dire. Quand elle avait confié ça à Christa dans les dortoirs, la petite blonde aux yeux bleus lui avait répondu « On aurait dit Evelyn ! » avec un petit sourire mignon dont elle avait le secret. D'ailleurs à cette remarque Allyson avait fait une moue boudeuse parce qu'elle trouvait inutile de dire qu'un baiser qui – forcément – avait eu un impact sur une quelconque relation n'était pas rien.

Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais quand elle comparait les deux relations, avant après, elle se rendait compte que si, quelque chose avait changé. Ils ne parlaient plus comme avant, il y avait souvent des silences plus que gênant et alors que d'habitude elle pouvait lui agripper le bras en toute amitié, ces temps-ci, elle s'abstenait et Eliot détournait très souvent le regard quand ils se fixaient pendant plusieurs minutes comme ils avaient parfois l'habitude de faire. En bref : plus rien n'était réellement comme avant. Aussi petit soit-il, quelque chose avait changé entre eux et sa Allyson ne voulait pas se l'admettre parce que pour elle ce baiser n'était vraiment rien ! Au final, ce fut Eliot qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu sais... Concernant le bal d'Halloween, **_commença le blond en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, tic nerveux chez presque toutes le personnes à lunette qu'elle connaissait_** , faisons comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ?

... Quoi ? Elle avait immédiatement relevé la tête vers lui, la bouche entre ouverte. Elle la referma aussitôt, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Son estomac était tout retourné, et elle ne pouvait donner de raisons à cette réaction. Elle sentit légèrement, très légèrement ses yeux s'humidifier et avant que ça ne soit plus, elle aborda un sourire de façade dont seule elle avait le secret. Et bien sûr, Eliot n'était pas dupe. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de diriger son bras vers la brune mais celle-ci, beaucoup trop rapide avait pris son sac et était partie aussi vite du parc en laissant Eliot sur le banc.

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander._

De tous les élèves de Poudlard, de TOUS les élèves, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur elles ? Franchement, pourquoi Merlin la détestait depuis quelque temps ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal, pour subir tout ça ? Le visage fermé, elle regardait la personne qui était censée l'accompagné à Pré-Au-Lard discuter vivement et joyeusement avec des filles de Serpentard. Plus aucune animosité entre les maisons, ce qui faisait que les enfants Potter était non seulement coursé par les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, mais aussi par les Serpentard. Et sa Evelyn avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter actuellement, parce que oui. Alors qu'ils étaient censés aller aux trois ballais pour pouvoir manger tranquillement, étant donné qu'il était 11h55, le groupe d'amies – sans compter Evengéline – d'Emily Garcia avait accaparé James dans un coin pour discuter avec lui des prochains matchs de Quidditch à venir.

Elles tentaient ouvertement de le draguer, et celui-ci trop idiot pour comprendre, se laissait faire, rougissant parfois aux regards que lui lançait Emily Garcia. Elle avait un caractère de fille totalement timide en public, de fille sérieuse et studieuse lors des matchs de Quidditch ou lors des cours, et celui d'une véritable peste quand elle croisait Aurianna sur son chemin. Depuis la première année, la rousse et la blonde n'avaient pas pu se sentir et c'était très difficile de faire en sorte que les deux filles s'ignorent.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, la jeune blonde attendait que le Casanova qui était en sa compagnie ai finit de parler avec les belles filles de Serpentard, quand elle vit Allyson partir en courant vers la sortie du village, donc, vers Poudlard. Elle se mordit la lèvre un moment, regardant son amie s'en aller avant de soupirer et de partir à sa poursuite. James ne l'avait pas vu partir, et c'était tant mieux. Quoique, dommage, pour une fois qu'ils passaient une bonne matinée ensemble.

Elle tentait d'arrêter son amie, qui à son plus grands désarrois ne semblait pas l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit aussi déterminée à rentrer à Poudlard ? Elle passait pourtant une bonne matinée avec ... East. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement en se rendant compte de la situation, ils avaient sans doute remis ça sur le tapis. Et elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'Allyson ne voulait pas que leur relation, à elle et au blond, ne change. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan en soufflant gravement, retournant légèrement la tête vers l'entrée du village, où elle pouvait apercevoir James la chercher. James ou Allyson ? Son amie, sa meilleure amie, ou un garçon ? Naturellement et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle reprit le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard en trainant des pieds.

* * *

 _James Potter_

Les sourcils froncés, le brun continua de chercher la blonde. Était-elle seulement sérieuse une fois dans sa vie ? Elle lui avait fait faux bond pour aller autre part, alors qu'ils étaient censés être et rester ensemble durant toute la matinée du moins. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas aller manger sans elle, sachant très bien qu'elle lui en voudrait. Mais là pour le coup, c'était à lui d'en vouloir à quelqu'un et pas elle. Croisant les bras il inspecta les horizons avant de voir une silhouette plus que connut pour lui se diriger vers lui. Il reconnut sans peine Evengéline Maxwell, qui pouffait dans son écharpe aux couleurs rouges et or. Haussant un sourcil, perplexe face à l'amusement certain qui traversait le visage de la jeune brune, James la regarda s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut ! Tu ne devais pas être avec Evelyn ? **_S'enquit la Gryffondor en regardant autour d'elle, espérant sans doute trouver une trace de la Serdaigle._**

\- Si, mais elle m'a fait faux bond, ** _râla le fils d'Harry Potter en soufflant, lassé._**

\- En même temps, elle devait en avoir marre que tu passes ton temps à discuter avec... Les Serpentard.

Evengéline avait tapé juste, le fait de voir Émily Garcia avait sans doute énervé au plus haut point la jeune blonde, qui avait dû s'éclipser en voyant Allyson Crew partir en courant du petit parc qu'il y avait après qu'on ait traversé un petit chemin de terre, boue pour le moment. Joignant ses mains gantées devant son visage, Evengéline lui lança un sourire tout content. Cela rassura James qui la sentait plus qu'abattue ses derniers temps, d'ailleurs vu que Evelyn n'était pas là, c'était peut-être pour elle le temps d'en parler, et d'assumer le fait qu'elle allait devoir accepter l'aide de James. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta princesse perdue ? **_Demanda Evengéline, en battant des cils tout en abordant une voix mielleuse._**

\- Dégage moi cet air de cupidon sur ton visage, moi et elle : Jamais. Et je vais te le prouver ! **_S'écria James, dégoûté par le seul fait de s'imaginer en couple avec son « amie d'enfance »._**

\- Avoue quand même que ma prédiction à tout les coup peut se réalisé !

\- Non... Même pas en rêve, _**contra James en secouant négativement la tête d'un air résigné.**_

Quand elle s'y mettait Evengéline : Elle était vraiment énervante. Il l'aimait d'accord, mais pour le coup il avait juste envie de faire en sorte qu'elle se taise. Mais sinon, elle n'était pas censée être avec Adam et Aurianna ? D'ailleurs, elle avait laissé ces deux-là tout seuls ? Mais elle était complètement folle son amie ! Il observa Evengéline d'un air grave, semblant se demander si il devait ou pas tenter de retrouver son meilleur amis avant qu'il ne reçoive une belle gifle en plein visage de la part de la rousse au tempérament de feu. D'un coup, il avait eu un mauvais présentiment et avait envie de voler à la rescousse de son ami au plus vite. Mais Evengéline l'avait tout de suite arrêter en lui disant que tout ce passait bien pour Adam et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquièter.

Au final, c'est mains dans les poches qu'ils attendirent Evelyn, qui elle revenait en traînant des pieds. James soupira légèrement, et en compagnie d'une Evengéline plus qu'excité, il se dirigea vers la revenante d'un pas tout aussi traînant que le sien.

Quand elle s'y mettait Evengéline : Elle était vraiment énervante. Il l'aimait d'accord, mais pour le coup il avait juste envie de faire en sorte qu'elle se taise. Mais sinon, elle n'était pas censée être avec Adam et Aurianna ? D'ailleurs, elle avait laissé ces deux-là tout seuls ? Mais elle était complètement folle son amie ! Il observa Evengéline d'un air grave, semblant se demander s'il devait ou pas tenter de retrouver son meilleur mais avant qu'il ne reçoive une belle gifle en plein visage de la part de la rousse au tempérament de feu. D'un coup, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et avait envie de voler à la rescousse de son ami au plus vite. Mais Evengéline l'avait tout de suite arrêté en lui disant que tout se passait bien pour Adam et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Au final, ses mains dans les poches qu'ils attendirent Evelyn, qui elle revenait en traînant des pieds. James soupira légèrement, et en compagnie d'une Evengéline plus qu'excité, il se dirigea vers le revenant d'un pas tout aussi traînant que le sien.

* * *

 _Adam East_

Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier ce moment. Jamais. Ce moment où, pour la première fois, il avait embrassé une fille à l'âge de 14 ans l'année dernière. C'est-à-dire, à sa 3ème année à Poudlard. En plus, la fille était particulièrement jolie. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, et risquait très souvent de se prendre des poings en pleine poire, mais elle était totalement magnifique. Ses cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates, ses beaux et magnifique oeil bleu dans lesquelles il se perdait très souvent et surtout, cette démarche de gagnante qu'elle avait adoptée dès sa première année dans l'école de magie. Toujours en compagnie d'Allyson Crew et d'Evelyn Scamander, Aurianna Anderson avait totalement charmé Adam East.

Son frère, Eliot, avait été plutôt retissant au début. Le fait de savoir que son frère se délaissait des cours très passionnants que les professeurs donnaient ne l'enchantait pas, et il avait très mal pris le fait de servir de roue de secours quand il oubliait de prendre des notes. Trop absorber par la Serdaigle qui, malgré sa grande gueule était presque l'une des meilleures élèves de leur promotion. Il ne s'était toujours demandé ce qu'une fille comme elle faisait à Serdaigle. Il avait traité le Choixpeau Magique de fou pendant plusieurs semaines, agaçant son frère et James Potter, un ami de longue date.

Aurianna avait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver dans sa vie, et le fait d'être accusé à tort par et ses amies de la tromper ce jour-là l'avait profondément blessé. James avait voulu régler le problème seul, assurant qu'elle allait passer un sale quart-d'heure, mais Adam avait au final fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien, totalement lassé de cette histoire. Et un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Aurianna l'avait un peu mis à part pour discuter. Et ça tombait vraiment bien, il avait aussi quelque chose à lui dire. « Je préfère qu'on se voit plus. » Avait-il dit, de but en blanc, avant de partir sans même écouter ce qu'elle lui voulait. En rogne et totalement abattu, Adam était remonté au dortoir des Gryffondor avant de s'affaler sur son lit, épuisé. Depuis plus jamais ils n'avaient reparlé. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, ce Mardi, juste avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard du dimanche.

Après un cours particulièrement ennuyant sur l'Histoire de la magie, Adam s'était accaparé la batteuse de Serdaigle pour l'emmener dans un coin que seuls eux deux connaissaient. Jamais ils n'y avaient accompagné personne d'autres. Malgré leur rupture, ils se disaient tous les deux que cet endroit leur appartenait. Et qu'il n'était à personne d'autre, et que donc, même si quelqu'un venait à se remettre en couple dans un futur proche : Il ne devrait pas l'emmener ici sous prétexte de c'était un rendez-vous. Et ils s'y étaient plutôt bien tenu à cette règle entre eux.

Pas même Eliot et James, où Allyson et Evelyn n'étaient au courant qu'un tel endroit existaient dans Poudlard. Très doueée en sortilège, Aurianna avait aménagé l'endroit avec plusieurs sorts et c'était devenu un vrai petit paradis.

 _Il la poussa sur le canapé que la rousse avait elle-même fait apparaître quelques mois plus tôt, et celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui actuellement, ça crevait tout de suite les yeux et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour le devin. Elle avait froncé le nez, et abordait un regard noir à Adam qui la regardait, légèrement gêné._

 _Au début il avait discuté, mais à un certain moment, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était donc approché de la jeune rousse, qui avait certes sursauté sous la surprise, mais pas reculer et l'avait embrassé. Sans crier gare, il l'avait embrassé. Et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, douces et chaudes : Comme d'habitude._

Alors de ce souvenir de ça était très, très excitant pour le blond qui marchait actuellement en compagnie d'Aurianna. Elle avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, et visiblement ne voulait pas la sortir de là. Elle boudait depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, et Adam qui ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait : La regardait d'un oeil.

Celle-ci avait les mains dans les poches, un air boudeur sur le visage. Elle semblait encore se demander pourquoi evengéline était partie d'un coup comme ça, sans même leur expliquer pourquoi elle partait. La rousse ne semblait pas encore avoir compris que la brune voulait les revoir en couple, d'ailleurs, cette dernière avait fait une prédiction à Adam lui disant qu'ils allaient ressortir ensemble. Il n'y croyait plus vraiment et, il faut se l'avouer, il avait ri au nez de la Gryffondor en la traitant d'idiote. Mais après le je t'aime de la rousse, il avait pris du recul. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en parler ni à Evengéline, ni à James et encore moins à Eliot.

\- Tu veux aller manger au trois balais avec moi ? **_Fit-il par dire, après un très long silence gênant._**

Il regardait à présent la rousse d'un oeil interrogateur. Il s'attendait à une réponse négative et un geste obscène de sa part avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en courant en direction de la sortie du village, mais à sa plus grande surprise elle hocha la tête. Lentement, tellement lentement qu'un moment il crut avoir imaginé ce geste de sa part, mais elle avait tourné ses yeux vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux bleus qu'il trouvait toujours aussi beaux.

\- C'est toi qui paye, **_souffla-t-elle tout doucement après un petit silence._**

\- D'accord pas de soucis ! **_S'exclama Adam en retenant un petit rire, tout en passant intimement son bras autour des épaules de son ex petite-amie, qui ne semblait pas désaprouver le geste. D'ailleurs elle se posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond._**

Ce dernier nu qu'un simple petit sourire niais sur le visage, serrant un peu plus sa prise autour d'Aurianna.

* * *

 _Eliot East._

Idiot. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un véritable idiot. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas du tout la réaction d'Allyson, il se sentit véritablement bête d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis. Il savait très bien que ce sujet était tabou avec elle, et pourtant il avait ressenti le besoin d'en parler avec elle. Loin de lui l'idée grotesque de la gêner volontairement ou quoi que ça soit d'autre. Tout comme elle, il voulait que la situation actuelle ne change pas, que leur relation ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais sa réaction... À sa réaction il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait que quelque chose change.

Alors il s'était levé du banc et espérant pouvoir la rattrapait, mais après réflexion il s'était dit que ça serait totalement idiot de faire ça. La rattraper ne servirait à rien, et il le savait très bien. Allyson n'avait pas envie de s'attarder beaucoup trop longtemps sur des choses futiles comme un simple baiser. Du moins, il pensait qu'elle se disait la même chose, et là maintenant : Il doutait énormément. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et la seule source de conseils possible et consultable était son frère. Or il s'était souvenu l'avoir apperçu en compagnie d'Aurianna Anderson, son ex petite amie et Evengéline Maxwell confidente du groupe.

Il n'osait donc pas aller lui parler et encore mois aborder un sujet tel que l'amour alors qu'il était avec Aurianna et Evengéline. Déjà d'une parce que ça concernait Allyson, la meilleure amie d'Aurianna et de deux parce qu'Evengéline saura être insupportable à souhait avec cette histoire. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir se la coltiner pendant plusieurs jours. Il allait devoir se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Christa et Collin ? Ils étaient ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard en ce moment même et, même s'il savait que ces sujets n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour lesquels ils savaient donner conseils... Il se lança quand même à leur recherche.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à chercher, les ayant trouvé aux trois balais. En même temps, il était 12h36 et beaucoup de personnes, autant d'élèves que de professeurs étaient venu ici pour manger. Les trouvant à une table près de la porte, il s'en alla les rejoindre avant de se poser sur une chaise lourdement. Christa Strauss, une Poufsouffle camarade de chambre et amie proche d'Allyson, lui et Collin, le regarda d'un air inquiet. Collin Mike lui, le regardait avec un sourcil levé et semblait légèrement énervé. Bien sûr, Eliot venait gâcher son rendez-vous avec Christa. Parce que oui, c'était gerbant et très stupide mais Collin et Christa se tournaient autour sans oser se dire leurs sentiments. En bref, ce qu'il faisait avec Allyson sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ca ne vas pas ? _**Demanda Christa en se penchant vers Eliot, toujours cet air inquiet au visage,**_ où est Allyson ?

\- Sans doute rentrée à Poudlard, ** _lâcha-t-il légèrement perdu et très gêné du soudain rapprochement que la blonde avait eu à son égard._**

\- Hein ? **_S'indigna Collin_** , comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait de travers ?

Lassé, le brun à petite taille à ses côtés fit un geste las de la main en regardant Eliot d'un air grave. Christa poussa un petit couinement en laçant un regard à Collin qui souffla légèrement, mais gentiment. Le pouvoir qu'avait la jeune blonde de calmer le brun était hilarant.

\- J'ai juste reparler du baiser d'Halloween, en lui demandant que tout reste comme avant.

\- Oh... Et donc, elle s'est enfuit en courant ? ** _Demanda Christa_**

\- Ca me parrait assez logique, **_railla Collin en roulant des yeux._**

Christa lui assena un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Eliot, qui, après les avoir regardés à tour de rôle de se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour venir les voir eux. Le fait de les voir se disputer les faisait ressembler à un vieux couple et c'était très drôle à voir. Ce qui faisait donc qu'aucun conseil ne pourrait lui être donné par ces deux désastres ambulant niveau amour. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'était soupirer et se laisser tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, las.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew._

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle devait se qualifier. Il était actuellement 18h, et la jeune fille était partie à la bibliothèque espérant par-dessus tout oublier cette matinée à Pré-au-lard avec Eliot. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Elle-même savait pas, elle n'avait pas pu donner de raison réellement vraie pour masquer sa culpabilité. Elle non plus, ne voulait pas que leur relation change. Mais là elle donnait l'impression de contraire ! Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle gémit en plaquant son front contre le bois froid de la table qu'elle occupait actuellement. Elle avait avancé dans presque tous ses devoirs, et son caractère était tel que beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. Mais tout le monde le savait : le choixpeau prenait en considération le choix de l'élève pour la répartition dans les maisons. Et elle avait sorti une excuse totalement bidon à Aurianna quand elle le lui avait demandé, totalement dépitée de ne pas être tombée avec elle.

Avachie sur sa table, Allyson n'avait pas remarqué que Christa avait prit place à côté d'elle. Presque tous les 4ème devaient être rentrés maintenant et elle se doutait parfaitement bien qu'Eliot était parti les voir eux, après ça. Ce qui voulait dire que Collin et Eliot n'étaient pas loin, et cette seule pensée eut l'effet de la faire rougir furieusement, chose que Christa ne rata pas.

\- Tu rougis, _ **ft remarquer la jeune fille en la regardant de son regard bleus brillant et bienveillant.**_

La brune soupira comme simple réponse. Bien sur, ça suffit à la Poufsouffle que la connaissait aussi bien qu'Evelyn à défaut de dormir avec Allyson. Calmement, elle referma le livre qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux rivés dedans sans faire attention à ce qui était marqué dessus. Une question brûlait les lèvres de la blonde, qui de base, ne se voulait pas aussi curieuse.

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse d'Eliot, par hasard ? **_S'enquit Christa en haussant un sourcil, perplexe._**

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander._

Elle venait d'arrivée dans le hall de l'école lorsque James Potter, bras dessus bras dessous avec Adam et Evengéline. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi ensemble, et Aurianna ne semblait plus autant dans la lune qu'avant chose qu'appréciait beaucoup Evelyn. Elle avait pu marcher à côté d'elle tout en essayant d'éluder le fait que la jeune rousse ne lui parlait presque plus. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas forcer, après tout : Aurianna faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Les 3 Gryffondor retournèrent dans leur dortoir après leur avoir dit à plus tard dans la grande salle, et, après un dernier petit salut d'Evengéline qui leur faisait un grand sourire... Aurianna soupira, visiblement soulagée. Elle se tourna mollement vers Evelyn, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle commença par ouvrir la bouche, visiblement hésitante et, après avoir légèrement secoué la tête elle se lança.

\- Je crois que... Je vais me remettre avec Adam.


	9. Chapter 8

_Adam East_

Il regarda perplexe son jumeau qui abordait une mine légèrement embêtée. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, son clone ne voulait pas en parler. Disant que ça n'avait pas été aussi extraordinaire pour s'attarder dessus, alors que quelques jours plus tôt Eliot était complètement stressé à l'idée d'aborder un quelconque sujet sensible avec la brune qu'était Allyson Crew, notamment le baiser du bal d'Halloween. Pour son frère, c'était comme un troll au milieu de la figure de James : Ils s'aimaient et se tournaient autour. Chose qu'Adam abhorrait plus que tout au monde. Et le fait de voir son frère dans le cercle vicieux qu'était le fait de tourner autour le faisait gerber d'avance.

Il avait rapidement conseillé Eliot de retourner parler à Allyson, sans pour autant lui dire qu'il pensait dur comme fer que son jumeau était amoureux, ou du moins, attiré par Crew. Ça allait sans doute être difficile à accepter pour Eliot, mais quand bien même le premier blond – qui possédait d'énormes lunettes – était son jumeau, ce n'était pas pour rien qui l'était et se ressemblait fortement niveau caractère.

Hors mis les problèmes d'Eliot, lui aussi en avait par-dessus le marché. C'est vrai qu'entre les trois, c'était celui qui était le plus à l'écoute de ses amis – et même des autres élèves qu'il avait l'habitude de réconforter – et celui qui donnait de meilleurs conseils. Parfois même mieux que ceux d'Evengéline. Ces deux-là formaient une belle paire, et beaucoup d'élèves de l'école ne se gênaient pas pour le leur dire.

Aurianna Anderson. C'était le seul nom qu'il avait en tête depuis un très long moment maintenant. Déjà en se réveillant il avait failli crier le nom de la rousse à cause du réveil qui avait pour le moins détruit les tympans de presque tous les garçons qui dormaient avec lui. Ensuite, il s'était mollement levé de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain où il se doucha en vitesse. Habillé et préparé, il attrapa son sac fait avec attention par son frère qui n'était que ça à faire avant de se coucher et parti en direction de la grande salle.

Il n'avait pas vu James en se levant, chose particulièrement bizarre.

En arrivant, certaines personnes le regardait étrangement. Comme s'il allait pouvoir les aider sur une quelconque chose, que bien sûr il ne connaissait pas, et après avoir haussé les épaules d'un air je m'en foutiste, il partit se laisser tomber très peu gracieusement près d'Evengéline, qui déjeunait cette fois-ci à la table des Serpentard.

Jamais aucun des deux n'avait eu d'altercations avec la maison des verts et argents, et à son plus grand bonheur Emily Garcia – qui était actuellement à fond sur James – le salua d'un petit signe de main sans quelconque regard noir. Signe que James se comportait très bien avec la blonde aux yeux marron. Austin Nott, un élève de Serpentard qui était très souvent avec Emily et qui était plutôt sympathique contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser en entendant son nom de famille.

\- Salut, commença le blond en prenant couteau et tartine de pain, regardant d'un air absent le support du beurre.

\- Bonjour !, lui répondit avec entrain Evengéline Maxwell.

\- Bonjour à toi East, murmura légèrement Emily, le regard fixant un certain brun d'un air légèrement gêné et rêveur.

En effet, la jeune blonde au corps de rêve regardait intensément James Potter qui était en grande conversation avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il viendrait sans doute les rejoindre pour qu'ils aillent en cours, ayant tous les deux prit les mêmes matières pour cette année. Eliot lui, avait prit les mêmes et d'autres qu'il partageait visiblement avec Collin Mike, Christa Strauss et Allyson Crew. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans la grande salle, et en passant vers la grande porte ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le frère d'Aurianna, Ethan Anderson qui tenait la main d'un jeune fille pétillante qui était à Poufsouffle. Brune, plutôt grande et ayant de belles courbes sans pour autant en imposé, Sasha Strauss était au bras du roux qui avait l'air légèrement ennuyé.

Son éternelle queue-de-cheval remontée bougeait au rythme de ses sautillements enjoués, très vite ils allèrent à la table des Poufsouffle, pour s'asseoir à côté d'une blonde aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait bien. Christa Strauss était une jeune fille ronde, elle avait du ventre et ses joues étaient légèrement rebondies. Aucune forme apparente cependant chez elle. Contrairement à Aurianna qui avait un début de poitrine forte, Allyson qui semblait être au bout de sa vie avec des courbes plus qu'alléchantes de même pour Emily, même si celle-ci en jouait et s'en réjouissait. Grosso modo, Christa ressemblait à Evengéline sur ce point là.

La brune aux pointes colorées était loin d'avoir quelque chose d'attirant ne serait-ce que son caractère de mère très vite énervant. Elle arrivait aux épaules d'Adam et donc au cou de James et Eliot, ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos et hormis les petites mèches qu'elle laissait trainer devant pour encadrer son visage, tout le reste était lisse. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas du tout avec sa coloration bleu clair pour ce début de semaine, Adam avait souvent proposé à la jeune fille de boucler toute sa chevelure, mais madame ne voulait pas en disant qu'il n'y connaissait rien en mode et en cheveux.

\- Tu vas arrêter de regarder James comme ça ?, demanda subitement Evengéline sortant au passage Adam de ses pensées. Ça en devient gênant...

\- Pardon, mais il est trop...

\- On ne veut pas en savoir plus, coupa l'air de rien Austin alors qu'il se servait un énième verre de jus.

Adam regretta tout de suite d'être venue ici, il était en plus de sa dans l'équipe de Gryffodor et devrait donc être attablé avec eux à écouter James sortir des bêtises au capitaine pour qu'il adopte ses stratégies qui le mettaient en valeur, bien sûr. Quoique en fait, après réflexion... Il pouvait reprendre sa contemplation calmement à la table de serpentard, aucune chance qu'on ne vienne l'en empêcher.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, il lorgna la salle du regard tout en mangeant maintenant une tarte à la citrouille qu'avait généreusement fait les elfes de maison. Son regard se posa sur Allyson Crew, qui dans une hésitation certaine, alla s'affaler sur le banc de la table des Serdaigle. Evelyn étant déjà présente, il la vit la saluer et regarder autour d'elle. Sans doute qu'elle cherchait Aurianna, d'ailleurs lui aussi commença à la chercher du regard. Elle ne ratait jamais aucun repas, et encore moins celui du matin où ils avaient du sucré. Il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil cependant.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus après l'arrivée d'Allyson, se fut que Dominique Weasley se laissa tomber elle aussi à la table des Serdaigle, suivi par Arietty Malcolm. Evelyn salua les deux poufsouflle mollement tout en jetant un regard à Allyson qui esquissa un petit sourire. Elle avait passé du temps avec elle.

* * *

 _Emily Garcia_

Emily Garcia était une Serpentard de quatrième Année qui abhorrait Aurianna Anderson au plus profond d'elle-même. Étant la fille la plus belle de Poudlard avec Allyson Crew, la blonde qu'elle était se devait pour une fois de partager la gloire. Mais à son grand réjouissement, Allyson ne semblait pas prendre cette histoire de classement au sérieux, et envoyer bouler la plupart des garçons sauf un. James Potter. Aussi étonnant soit-il à l'écouter, avant de se lier d'amitié avec Adam et Eliot East, James Potter était collé fourré avec une fille aux yeux bleu nuit. Et il n'y en avait qu'une qui avait des yeux pareils : Allyson Crew.

Non seulement cette fille l'obligeait à partager le podium, mais en plus elle se permettait de rester collé à James pendant une année ? Si elle avait bien suivi l'histoire de celui-ci, il se connaissait depuis plusieurs années et leurs parents étant amis les avaient souvent fait se revoir. Autant dire qu'ils avaient le même genre de relation avec Evelyn sans pour autant être en froid. D'ailleurs, James semblait avoir bien pris le fait qu'elle soit devenu amie avec la Serdaigle.

Tout le monde regardait avec émerveillement la Serpentard depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Le jour où les informations concernant le fait que c'était la plus féminine et la plus sexy de l'école l'avaient réjouie à tel point qu'elle en avait rougi. Mais quand on lui avait aussi balancé à la figure qu'elle faisait le poids face à Allyson Crew avec son air mystérieux, sa gêne facile et sa timidité visible envers les hommes elle était tombée des nues.

Et depuis, jamais elle n'avait pu l'encadrer aussi, même si elle ne lui avait rien fait. Beaucoup pensaient que toutes les filles tombant amoureuse de Potter n'étaient attirées que par son nom. Mais elle, ce n'était pas ça ! C'était quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Et elle le savait très bien, qu'il s'appelle Maxwell, East, Scamander ou même Anderson, elle aurait été amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'elle était tombé sous son charme sur le quai 9 ¾ alors qu'elle l'avait bousculé sans faire exprès.

Ce beau sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés, ses beaux yeux marron et ses lunettes arrondies sur les côtés. Il était magnifique à ce moment-là, et toujours elle se souviendrait de cette rencontre. D'ailleurs, juste pour lui, elle avait voulu aller à Gryffondor. Mais le choix peau n'était pas d'accord et l'avait donc mis à Serpentard, après qu'elle lui est avoué être rusée, ambitieuse, noble et fière. Elle avait tout le caractère d'une Serpentard, mais face à James elle se décomposait pour laisser place à une fille totalement niaise.

Très peu de personnes savaient comment elle avait réussi à devenir amie avec Evengéline Maxwell, elle n'était pas du tout pareille toutes les deux, et pourtant. Durant la première à la troisième année, les deux jeunes filles avaient été inséparables. Néanmoins en ce moment elle passait plus de temps avec James et Adam qu'avec elle et Austin, ce qui l'attristait un peu. En tant que meilleure amie, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, mais après réflexion peut-être qu'Evengéline en avait marre de toujours rester avec elle ?

Elle se disait qu'il fallait voir le bon côté de la chose, peut-être au fond qu'avec Evengéline, elle pourrait se rapprocher de James ? Elle allait devoir le faire, de toute façon. Elle avait déjà passé le bal d'Halloween avec lui, c'était un bon début.

\- Emily ? Tu m'écoutes pas ! S'indigna Evengéline une fausse mine déçue sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Oh, pardon Evengéline, tu disais ... ?

Un petit sourire désolé et la mine déçue d'Evengéline disparue de son visage pour laisser place à un sourire convaincant. En face de sa boule de cristal, la divinatrice en herbe lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pour la regarder comme ça ?

\- Dans un avenir proche, tu sortiras avec James Potter.

Et d'un coup, Emily blanchit.

* * *

 _Christa Strauss_

Un soupir, un mouvement de tête et une moue blasée. Voilà ce qu'était actuellement Christa Strauss. Assise à présent à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie d'Allyson, elle fronçait les sourcils tout en dardant son regard sur la brune en face d'elle. Parfois, Allyson avait le don de la blasée au possible.

Du haut de son 1m55, Christa Strauss était l'une des plus précieuses amies d'Allyson Crew. Elle lui ressemblait sur plusieurs points, à commencer par l'intelligence. Et d'ailleurs, on se demandait vraiment ce que ces deux-là faisaient à Poufsouffle. Christa était le genre de fille mince, les cheveux toujours attachés dans un petit chignon élégant qui lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, fin et un petit épi pouvait être apperçu sur le haut de son crâne en général.

Cette jeune fille qui laisse transparaître le côté timide de sa personnalité à quiconque le veut, pour garder celui qui est plus blasé pour les personnes proches. Au fond, cette petite blonde cache bien son jeu.

Actuellement en train de regarder Allyson trempé mollement sa tartine dans son lait, Christa était énervée. Depuis qu'elle lui avait posé cette question à la bibliothèque, Allyson se défilait toujours quand il s'agissait de parler d'Eliot. L'objet principal de ses problèmes. D'ailleurs, Christa ne comprenait pas la réticence d'Allyson à ne pas vouloir parler de ce dernier. Ce n'était qu'une question qu'elle avait posée après tout, rien de plus. Ça ne devait pas avoir un quelconque impact sur les choix de la brune, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre ça.

Pour la énième fois, Christa soupira en posant son livre sur la grande table des bleu et bronze.

\- Bon, tu vas aller lui reparler quand ? S'enquit Christa tout en commençant à tartiner une de ses tartines.

\- Je n'en sais rien, après les vacances ? Quand on aura tout oublié ?! S'exclama Allyson comme si c'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

\- Moi je pencherais pour demain.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Dominique Weasley. Ce n'était qu'elle. Allyson soupira avant de lancer un petit regard à Dominique, les yeux légèrement plissés. Celle-ci s'installa aux côtés d'Allyson en haussant les épaules et commença à se servir calmement tout en souriant à Christa, qui lui rendit son sourire aussitôt.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Dominique, râla Allyson en prenant un fruit. Son café était ruiné.

Légèrement, très légèrement, les sourcils de Dominique se froncèrent. Elle se retourna vivement vers Allyson, faisant flotter ses longs cheveux blonds et raides avant de la toiser de son regard bleu. À côté, Christa leva les yeux au ciel. Dominique Weasley était sa meilleure amie, depuis la première année elles étaient toujours ensemble et parfois avec Allyson. Au final s'était devenu un petit groupe à toutes les trois.

Effectivement, Dominique ne devrait pas réellement parler des soucis qu'avait Allyson avec Eliot. Puisque cette dernière s'était disputé avec Dylan Flint, un Serpentard de la même année qu'elles. La raison de leur dispute était inconnue de presque tout Poudlard. Non, en fait, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient disputé. Dominique fit un petit geste las de la main pour dire de changer de sujet, et vite. Elle ne voulait pas en reparler, certainement pas. Christa haussa les épaules devant ce geste et attrapa son verre de jus avant de l'amener à sa bouche.

Petit-déjeuner finis, Christa et Allyson dirent au revoir à Dominique qui avait cours d'étude des runes. Elle avait été la seule des trois à prendre cette matière chose que Christa ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle avait plus de cours qu'avant cette année et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Dominique, mais elle avait fait abstraction sans tarder sur le sujet. Elle et Allyson pendant ce temps avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Houston.

C'était une femme jeune et plutôt sympathique qui donnait de bons conseils, elle semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécier Evelyn. En même temps c'était tout à fait normal. La fille de Luna et Rolf Scamander ne pouvait être qu'apprécié par un professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Pas qu'elle était jalouse, loin de là. Christa n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière, préférant les sortilèges ou les défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais préférait largement l'action au calme.

\- Dis-moi Christa, commença soudainement Allyson.

\- Oui ?

Elles s'étaient arrêtées en plein milieu d'un couloir presque desert, peu de personnes avaient cours à cette heure-ci, et beaucoup profitaient entièrement de leur petit déjeuner.

Christa se pencha un peu pour regarder le visage baissé d'Allyson, elle semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la brune. Elle qui était si directe en général, elle semblait être en plein combat intérieur. Alors la blonde ne fit que poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Allyson en hochant légèrement la tête, l'incitant à dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis amoureuse d'Eliot ? S'autorisa enfin à demander Allyson, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais partie, autrement, commença du tac au tac Christa en repoussant machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille, je veux dire... Tu es partie alors que tu voulais rester amie avec lui, non ? Il peut interpréter ça de n'importe qu'elle manière.

Elle haussa un sourcil, Allyson était vraiment amoureuse d'Eliot ou elle se faisait des idées ? Affaire à suivre.

 _Evengéline Maxwell_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah, c'est ce qui y a marqué James !

\- Et tu vas devoir vivre avec eux ?

Evengéline soupira pour la dixième fois de la matinée seulement, assise à la table des Gryffondor avec à côté d'elle James Potter, elle regardait les mots que sa tante lui avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre. Elle était bien arrivée en Angleterre, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Était donné que sa tante ne s'était jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait la supporter comme il se doit, elle ne s'était jamais mariée. Et sa vie de jeune femme solitaire était... Trop calme, alors elle avait adopté un jeune garçon sorcier ! Mais jamais, ô grand jamais Evengéline n'avait été au courant ! D'autant plus que ça devait être un Coréen ? Elle allait vivre avec ces deux-là ?

Soupirant une énième fois, elle laissa sa tête retombée lourdement sur la table. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, et avait certains doutes quant à son « très beau jeune homme ». Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être avec deux personnes dans la maison, pas du tout. N'empêche que ça fait quand même plusieurs années qu'elle aurait dû être au courant de l'existence de ce... De cet homme et jamais sa tante ne lui en avait parler !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Gémit-elle sur la table.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta boule de cristal et regarder s'il est gentil ou méchant, mignon, beau, sexy ou totalement moche et... Tu réfléchiras après ?

\- James, ce n'est pas drôle.

Evengéline fronça les sourcils, elle n'utiliserait pas sa boule de cristal pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, même si elle l'a fait il y a quelques heures pour Emily... Elle ne le referait plus, c'était voir dans le futur pour la blonde, or là c'est juste... Stalk une personne pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ils étaient en novembre et les vacances approchaient, elle sera fixée le 23 décembre, voilà tout.

Elle se tourna vers James qui lui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante, d'un certain côté il n'avait pas tort, elle serait fixée si elle faisait ça. Mais ses pouvoirs de divination ne servaient pas à ça ! Enfin... Pour elle.

\- Aller Eve ! Fit James en s'approchant d'elle, Tu ne veux pas savoir qui se cache derrière ce « très beau jeune homme » ?

\- Si, et je le saurais à Noël ! répondit la brune en se tournant vers James.

\- Tu peux le savoir 1 mois à l'avance Eve, il suffit de regarder dessus... Fit-il en pointant la boule de crystal qui était posée sur un cousin bleu clair.

Il la tentait, il savait très bien qu'elle était très curieuse quand elle le voulait. Et aucune trace d'une quelconque image dans l'enveloppe. Si elle voulait le voir immédiatement elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de contacter sa boule chérie. Un petit sourire de vainqueur au visage, James regardait sa confidente secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour se retenir de le faire.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Evengéline après quelque temps à essayer de chasser cette idée, C'est moche James !

\- Moi je veux le voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Mais pas maintenant.

\- Aller, fait pas ta timide ! Eve, je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu meurs d'envie de regarder dans ta boule de crystal qui c'est.

Evengéline garda le silence un petit instant avant de se tourner vers sa boule de crystal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder qui était ce garçon, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Eliot qui venait les prévenir que leur cours allait commencer.

Aujourd'hui c'était botanique avec le professeur Longbottom, ils étudiaient les Bubobulb et le cours d'aujourd'hui était plus théorique. Et d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup mieux pour Evengéline qui était totalement dans la lune, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette foutue lettre, à tel point qu'elle avait ruiné la copie d'un Serdaigle en reversant son encrier sur son parchemin. Elle s'était excusée platement avant de rejoindre Emily pour qu'elle aille à leur prochain cours ensemble, potion.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew_

Perturbée, perdue, totalement dépassée. Comment faire cours de potion avec un binôme pareil ? Eliot East était assis à côté d'elle. Aujourd'hui ils devaient préparer un certain antidote et franchement, Allyson n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer. Elle était focalisée sur sa conversation avec Christa quelques heures plus tôt et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni même comment réagir face à ça.

Elle tentait plus de trouver une solution à son problème, que de faire l'antidote et cela agassait particulièrement Eliot, qui en général était très calme. Surtout avec elle.

\- Dit moi, tu pourrais te concentrer un minimum ? Je ne vais pas faire le travail tout seul. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- P-Pardon...

Elle croisa son regard un court instant, avant que celui-ci ne le détourne en soupirant, reportant son attention sur l'antidote.

Elle ne devait en aucun cas se détourner de ses études, aucune distraction ne devait intervenir... Son regard bleu nuit se reposa sur Eliot. Elle observa un petit moment ses lunettes à monture épaisse, avant de regarder ses yeux. Verts, ils étaient verts et magnifiquement beaux et à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait elle se par-... Attendez, quoi ? Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Elle allait elle-même se faire vomir.

Une mine dégoûtée passa sur son visage et elle se retourna pour regarder Christa qui semblait bien s'en sortir avec Dylan Flint à ses côtés. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se remettre à travailler, la prof passait par là.

* * *

 _James Potter_

\- Sérieusement Éliot ? Mais t'es idiot ma parole !

\- Tu pourrais éviter de me traiter d'idiot ? Je suis déjà beaucoup plus intelligent que toi, répliqua ce dernier un sourcil levé.

James soupira, c'était toujours comme ça avec ces deux-là. Calmement il attrapa le bras d'Adam tout en secouant la tête. La question n'était pas s'il était sérieux, il avait parler comme ça à Allyson, le mal était fait. Non le problème et la question c'était pourquoi ? Il aurait dû laisser couler et une fois le cours terminer, la rattraper pour parler de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les plans du blond à lunettes, et le brun à lunettes était légèrement blasé de son comportement. Quant à lui, il devait régler son problème avec Evelyn. Parce que oui, la prédiction d'Evengéline ne lui était pas sortie de la tête. Tiens, la voilà d'ailleurs.

\- Heu, excusez-moi les gars. Je dois aller parler à Evelyn.

\- Hein ? Oh, heu, ouais vas-y. Toi Eliot vient avec moi.

Eliot souffla, et Adam le tira dans un endroit de la cour. James soupira lui aussi avant d'aller rattraper Evelyn. Celle-ci d'ailleurs en le voyant arriver accéléra le pas, elle ne voulait pas lui parler visiblement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et étaient... Lisse ?

\- ... Tu t'es lissé les cheveux ? Demande-t-il en la regardant avec les yeux ronds.

\- Je me suis lissé les cheveux. Affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Elle c'est lissé les cheveux... Repéta James perplexe.

\- ... Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-elle par demander, agacée.

\- Te parler, je n'en n'ai pas le droit ?

Elle roula des yeux en serrant ses livres contre elle, bien sur que si il avait le droit. Pourquoi posait-il la question. Il avait remarqué qu'elle tapait du pied, signe évident d'impatiente.

\- Hum... Elle était bien. Fit-il par dire après un petit silence gênant.

\- ... Qui ça ?

Un sourcil levé, elle regardait James en le dévisageant. De quoi « Qui ça » ?! Elle ne comprenait pas ? Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un geste trop souvent répétait quand elle était là, devant lui à le regarder avec ses yeux bleu clair.

\- Tu es gêné ? S'enquit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Pas du tout ! Je parle de la sortie. À pré au lard.

D'un seul coup son sourire disparut. Il la comprenait en même temps, il avait sans doute fait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pardonner ce jour-là ? M'enfin il devait quand même avoué que c'était pas mal.

\- Ne reparlons plus de ça, tu veux ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme si elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Elle détourna ensuite le regard pour passer à côté de lui, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Il la suivit du regard et la vit disparaître alors qu'elle tournait pour rejoindre la salle commune des serdaigle.

\- J'avais apprécié, moi... Murmura simplement James avant de retourner vers Adam et Eliot qui se disputait, pour ne pas changer.

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander._

Elle avait apprécié. Et c'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait le lui dire, il aurait été trop fier d'apprendre qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et en plus de ça, il en aurait joué pour la taquiner comme il sait si bien le faire. Elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il apprenne ça, et de toute façon elle n'en avait parler à personne.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des serdaigle, elle se pressa d'aller dans son dortoir pour changer ses livres. Franchement, pourquoi elle y pensait ? Pourquoi il lui avait rappelé ça même. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'éforçait d'éviter le plus possible James Potter. Parce que cet idiot faisait revenir des souvenirs plaisants, mais dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler !

Frustrée, elle s'assit sur son lit en soufflant lourdement. Elle en avait marre, Aurianna ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait avouée vouloir se remettre avec Adam et Allyson depuis l'épisode Pré-Au-Lard passait tout son temps avec Christa et Dominique. Peut-être devrait-elle faire la même chose et passer du temps avec d'autres personnes ?

Non. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, elle avait des amies ! Mais, est-ce qu'elles pensaient encore à elle... ? Sa manie d'être seule ne sera pas bien étonnante, elle préférait passer son temps en compagnie de créatures magiques que de sorciers et n'avait que 4 amies. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait pris son petit déjeuner seul.

Elle tourna son regard vers son livre, et, d'un mouvement lent, le prit dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit le livre et alla directement à la page des Ocamy. Elle aimait beaucoup ces créatures, ils étaient magnifiques.

Ce qui lui restait à faire ? Oublier. Elle devait oublier ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ou du moins une partie.


	10. Chapter 9

Une dispute, silencieuse, mais c'était une dispute. Elle n'en croyait pas du tout ses yeux, franchement c'était impensable pour elle. Et surtout pour lui. Les deux blonds étaient face à deux bruns, en train de s'embrasser. Et autant dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus rouges à ce moment-là, la fille ne pouvait plus bouger, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le garçon lui fronçait les sourcils.

Comment avait-il été aussi bête ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plutôt ? C'est vrai quoi, il était légèrement retissant au fait qu'il en reparle avec elle, et maintenant tout était clair. Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son bras.

Mince. Elle était là elle aussi, il l'avait oublié.

À ce moment-là, trois coeurs s'étaient littéralement brisés.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew_

Amoureuse de lui ou simplement attirée, une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne faisait qu'y penser à tel point qu'elle ne parlait presque plus à ses amies, elle restait dans son coin à réfléchir de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de lui, elle ne pouvait se le sortir de sa tête.

Assise sur un banc dans le parc désert, Allyson faisait balancer ses pieds dans le vide. La tête vide, elle regardait un point invisible qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle aimait bien faire ça de temps en temps, ça lui permettait de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne marchait pas. Elle voulait se taper la tête contre les murs, et quand cette solution ne marchait pas, en général elle allait voir cette personne.

... Non, elle ne pouvait pas, ça serait une trahison pour eux deux. Jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à faire ça. Fronçant les sourcils elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Elle était totalement perdue et ne savait clairement pas quoi faire.

Bon, tant pis. Elle se leva d'un coup, et s'en alla en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

 _James Potter_

Evengéline avait tort. Elle avait totalement faux, et ça, il venait de le comprendre. Quand il avait aperçu Allyson Crew dans le parc de Poudlard, il en avait été sûr. Comment dire... Lui et Allyson étaient proches en première année. Elle restait collée à lui, et lui restait collé à elle. Elle était mignonne, jolie et intelligente, elle était aussi gentille et douce... Le genre de fille totalement a craqué.

Elle savait être dure parfois, et c'était la seule qui avait une autorité certaines sur James. Malheureusement, rester avec une fille peut aussi s'avérer ennuyant. Alors ils avaient décidé de se trouver leurs propres amis. À eux. Ils pourraient bien évidemment toujours se parler comme avant hein, mais, plus aussi souvent que durant leur première année.

Au début, il n'était pas d'accord. Il trouvait ça absurde et avait proposé leur propres groupe d'amis sans pour autant se séparer tous les deux. Il tenait beaucoup à Allyson, et ne voulait pas vraiment la voir avec d'autres gens. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au départ. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait accidentellement embrassé Evelyn qu'il s'en était rendu compte et que tout était devenu très clair.

Il était amoureux. Et ça il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier, ça se voyait comme un troll au milieu de la face d'Adam.

Alors quand Evengéline lui dit qu'il pourrait être en couple Evelyn, il n'y croit pas une seconde. Surtout que, à force de rester avec la blonde, il pensait de plus en plus à la brune tout en appréciant les moments avec Evelyn. Mais maintenant, il en était sûr, il l'aimait. Et ça lui faisait mal parce qu'Eliot aussi semble l'apprécier. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Oh, James Potter est très grand briseur de coeurs. Mais personne ne s'était jamais dit que son propre coeur était brisé aussi.

Alors qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de faire ça ? De vouloir autant se rapprocher d'Allyson pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan . Il allait perdre un de ses meilleurs amis en faisant ça, sa meilleure amie, non, son amoureuse et son amie d'enfance. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque mais James Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Elle se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch actuellement, et étant donné que lui aussi s'y rendait, il s'empressa de la rattraper. Un petit espoir naissait en lui lorsqu'il vit son petit sourire doux qu'elle lui adressait tout particulièrement. Celui d'avant, celui qui le faisait rêver et qui faisait danser son coeur.

\- James ! S'écria la brune en passant ses bras autour du sien, amicalement.

\- Allyson, répondit celui-ci du tac au tac.

\- Je te cherchais ! Mais, tu as entrainement non ? Demanda-t-elle les joues légèrement roses.

Elle était tellement belle, plus belle même qu'Evelyn avec ses cheveux lisses. Il rougit, un petit peu, mais il rougit. Allyson replaca une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et reposa son regard sur James. Il pouvait l'aider, et il n'allait pas refuser. Elle en était convaincue, c'était son grand frère après tout ! Son grand frère, seulement ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir... Lança-t-elle enfin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- À propos d'Eliot...

Première fissure.

\- Oh... Bah, de quoi, à propos d'Eliot ?

Il redoutait la réponse, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé la question. Il savait ce qu'elle allait répondre, il savait qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Même si l'espoir naissant en lui était actuellement entrain de mourir, il voulait encore y croire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui, ou attirée par lui. Tu sais, c'est deux choses totalement différentes ! Amoureuse, je ne fais que penser à lui et je ne peux pas le sortir de mes pensées, attirée... Je peux penser à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps, tu comprends ? Moi c'est comme ça que je vois ça en tout cas !

\- Ça dépend, quand tu penses à Eliot, tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps ?

\- P-Pas vraiment... C'était un bon ami à moi et-

\- Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu serais capable de penser à moi et Eliot en même temps ?

Silence.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Les yeux ronds, Allyson regardait James sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. C'était un exemple . Un test ? Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à le gronder. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais il avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Et il l'était !

\- James... Tu parles pas sérieusement ?

\- Si. Imagine que je te le dise, tu en serais capable, selon toi ?

\- J'imagine que... Oui ? Je serais troublée parce que tu es... Comme un frère pour moi.

Deuxième fissure.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'aime. Pour de vrai.

Un bisou, et James était déjà parti. Allyson pétrifiée sur place au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander_

\- E-Eliot... Evelyn... Balbutia-t-elle, gênée, ce n'est pas ce que-

\- Je pense que si, coupa sec Eliot.

Elle clignait des yeux, son livre de créatures magiques dans les bras. Elle avait froid n'ayant pas prit ses collant cette fois-ci. Actuellement elle voyait rouge, et elle avait beau cligner des yeux plusieurs fois rien n'y faisait. Elle avait toujours cette horrible image en tête d'Allyson et James tous les deux en train de...

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi bizarre James. En revanche il faut m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie Allyson.

Il semblait calme, sa voix était dure, oui, mais calme. Il gardait son sang-froid, tandis qu'elle fixait ses pieds. Elle était mal à l'aise et voulait s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas rester entre les trois, et pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes.

C'était gênant, elle avait du mal à respirer et commençait à paniquer. Et il faut dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour elle. Calmement, elle se rapprocha d'Eliot pour lui prendre le bras, elle devait rester debout. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement en la sentant contre son bras.

Il l'avait oublié.

\- E-Eliot c'est un malentendu...

Allyson continuait de gémir la même chose en s'approchant calmement des deux blonds qui leur faisaient face. Elle n'en doutait pas, ils étaient arrivés au mauvais moment. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Tout était un simple malentendu. Rien de plus.

C'était aussi un malentendu le fait que son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine juste en regardant Allyson. Non, ça ce n'était pas faux. Ce n'était pas rien, c'était vrai. Elle se sentait mal et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés à être au même endroit au même moment ? Comment ça se faisait qu'elle était avec Eliot et non avec Aurianna ou Evengéline ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y avait un silence pesant dans le couloir où ils étaient tous actuellement. Au final, se fut Eliot qui le rompit.

\- Enfin, pas besoin de vous justifier.

\- Eliot...

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire James ? Peut-être à Evelyn ? Elle est toute ouïe.

On avait dit son nom. Elle releva la tête vers Eliot, celui-ci fixait James avec un sourcil levé. Il n'y avait aucune colère, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en colère cette fois-ci. Eliot East n'était jamais en colère de toute façon, ça l'étonnerait qu'il le soit maintenant.

Allyson regardait Evelyn avait des larmoyants, elle hésitait entre s'approcher d'elle ou partir en courant sans même les regarder, mais... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle hésitait. Ça ne lui faisait rien à Evelyn. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'avis sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, ça faisait mal au coeur et c'est tout... ?

La blonde ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Allyson n'avait pas voulue embrasser James, et elle savait aussi au fond d'elle qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner et croire à n'importe laquelle de ses versions. Mais une voix au fond d'elle lui disait « Pas tout de suite ». Elle savait plus quoi faire et était totalement perdue, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire pour elle s'était de s'accrocher comme elle le pouvait à Eliot. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus et elle sentait que si elle tombait : Elle allait pleurer.

\- Je...

\- Evelyn...

\- Je veux m'en aller, partons Eliot, on doit les déranger, balbutia-t-elle en abaissant la tête.

Elle s'empressa de pousser Eliot hors du couloir et une fois qu'il n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, elle se permit de laisser ses larmes coulées. Eliot de son côté passa son bras autour des épaules d'Evelyn, prit son livre d'une main et la serra contre elle d'un geste doux.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, murmura-t-il simplement.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew_

Elle se retourna vers James rouge de colère. Oui, elle était en colère contre lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?! Il savait qu'Eliot et Evelyn viendraient, il le savait elle en était sûre. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté sa compagnie pour cette après-midi déjà ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même pas. Inutile d'aller parler à Evelyn, elle ne voudra sans doute rien entendre. Elle lui a brisé le coeur, elle lui a volé son... En fait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Evelyn lui en voudrait mais elle était sûre qu'elle lui en voudrait. Son amitié allait sérieusement être remise en question, et elle allait en plus de ça se mettre Emily Garcia à dos.

Elle se retint de gifler James qui se grattait la nuque visiblement gênée et embêter et s'en alla sans même lui adresser un dernier regard.

Elle n'avait pas du tout compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et pourtant ! Pourquoi ? C'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle repensait à ce qu'il avait fait. Sans faire attention à là où elle allait, les larmes commençant à brouiller sa vue, elle percuta de plein fouet un serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel, Dylan Flint.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Bras croisés, sourcils levé, Dylan Flint était face à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ? Il était l'un des fidèles amis d'Emily et franchement, lui dire qu'elle a embrassé James Potter n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du monde. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, la réponse la plus simple à donné serait...

\- Pour rien, j'ai reçu une lettre et... Enfin bref.

Elle essuya ses larmes, avant de passer à côté de lui espérant pouvoir être tranquille. Mais visiblement il n'était pas de son avis. Il l'avait retenu par le bras et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

\- Tu mens très mal. Tu n'as pas de lettre sur toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Comment tu sais...

\- J'ai appris à détecter le mensonge. Tu sais, avec ta copine, je suis devenu pro dans le domaine.

\- Ma copine ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. De qui parlait-il ? Est-ce qu'il ferait référence à ... Dominique ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient peut-être mais avant, mais il n'avait aucun droit de parler de son amie de cette manière. Voyant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille, Dylan soupira légèrement avant de se reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer entre vous ?

\- Demande à ton amie.

\- À Dominique ? Elle ne me dira rien, ça ne me servira à rien d'aller la voie.

Elle essuyait ses larmes comme elle pouvait, elle avait arrêté de coulées mais était toujours présente sur ses joues. Elle renifla bruyamment alors qu'elle posait son regard sur la main de Dylan qui lui tendait un mouchoir. Hésitante, elle finit par le prendre en soupirant doucement. Elle le remercia et commença à sécher ses larmes d'un geste qui se voulait sans doute doux, mais qui était loin de l'être.

\- Dominique a fait une bêtise, et elle seule sait laquelle c'est. Si elle ne veut pas en parler et que je ne veux en parler non plus, inutile d'insister tu ne crois pas ? S'enquit-il en dardant son regard gris sur la brune.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de cette histoire si les deux concernés ne voulait pas en parler. Après tout c'était leur vie, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais quelle idée de proposé à quelqu'un de se confier quand on a ses propres secrets ? Elle regarda incrédule le jeune garçon en face d'elle, renifla une seconde fois et se mit un sourire.

C'était un petit sourire, pas un énorme qui s'étendait sur tout son visage, non, un petit sourire discret qu'elle réservait parfois à James. Oui, à James Potter. Ce même garçon qui avait fait en sorte que son coeur se brise quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce garçon qui, aussi étonnamment que ça soit, l'aime. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes lui remontait aux yeux. Son sourire disparut aussitôt et ses mains vinrent cacher son joli visage.

\- Devrais-je te laissée seule ?

Elle ne répondit pas, c'était une question idiote. Ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait dit non. Mais c'était un Serpentard et il avait peut-être autre chose à faire que consoler une Poufsouffle.

Voyant son hésitation, Dylan haussa les épaules. Au fond il pouvait très bien la laisser seule ici, il se doutait qu'Evelyn et Aurianna seraient là pour la consoler. Mais puisqu'il était là, il pouvait le faire aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un serpentard que-

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi, avait-elle murmuré après quelques temps.

Ce n'était pas s'il voulait mais si elle voulait, lui s'en fichait totalement... Il haussa un sourcil et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec le mouchoir en main, il soupira et reprit sa marche en sens inverse, suivi par la brune.

* * *

 _Aurianna Anderson_

D'accord... Elle était là, dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Et après ? Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'une dispute, non... Qu'un incident allait mettre en péril son amitié avec Allyson et Évelyn. Remettrait toutes ses années en question, et, peut-être les ferait aller dans des chemins différents. Elle était bien ici, dans cet endroit, tranquille et calme. Pas un bruit, rien.

Elle était peut-être une mordue des études et un petit génie sur patte, Aurianna Anderson avait le droit à sa part de bonheur. Et ce bonheur-là, était entièrement mérité selon la rousse.

Les yeux fermés elle était appuyée sur Adam East qui, au lieu de se reposer lui aussi, lisait son livre de sortilèges. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se reposer pleinement avec elle, mais il en avait besoin et elle n'allait certainement pas le déranger dans ses révisions. Il n'était pas le dernier des idiots, mais était assez bas.

Même avec des amis comme James Potter et Eliot East, qui d'ailleurs était son frère pour le dernier, il arrivait à finir dans les derniers de la promo en matière générale. Il échouait partout, et, bien qu'avant ça n'importe que peu à Aurianna, aujourd'hui ça la tracassait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rate ses BUSES qui arrivaient l'année prochaine, et même si c'était dans encore longtemps : Il avait le potentiel pour les ratés. Alors elle l'avait obligé à réviser dès cette année.

\- Aurianna ? Demanda Adam après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Hmm ... ?

Elle bougea légèrement sa tête qui reposait sur le torse du blond qui à présent la regardait, ayant posé son livre de sortilèges à côté. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus et lui faisait de même de ses grands yeux verts. Dire que, quelques années plus tôt ça l'aurait réellement intimidée ce genre de chose...

Des rougeurs apparurent sur son visage, elle détourna les yeux un petit instant, regardant partout autour d'elle. Adam lui continuait de la fixer, un sourcil levé cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Il ne l'avait pas mise mal à l'aise quand même ?

\- Aurianna ... ?

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

Elle se redressa soudainement, et de justesse Adam put l'esquiver.

\- Oh pardon. Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Adam resta un moment silencieux quand elle posa sa question. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, surtout que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il faisait lui, et aucun rapport avec eux. C'était un pressentiment qu'il avait, et il voulait juste en parler à Aurianna pour avoir son avis. Cela concernait autant ses amis que les siens, elle serait peut-être intéressée.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Lequel ?

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a fait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

Aurianna fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle croisa les bras pour réfléchir à ce que ne venait de lui dire Adam, mais rien. Déjà, qui, selon lui, aurait fait une énorme gourde ? James Potter ? Parce que quand même, niveau gourde c'est un peu le meilleur ! Bon, évidemment elle n'allait pas le dire au meilleur ami de ce dernier et, comme si de rien n'était, elle continua de réfléchir sur la question.

Le plus simple serait d'aller voir Evengéline, mais elle doutait qu'il veuille de son aide. Si ça le tracassait depuis quelque temps et qu'il n'en avait pas en parler : Mieux vaut ne pas répandre de rumeurs ou autres.

\- À ton avis ça serait qui ? S'enquit Aurianna une main sous le menton.

\- Je n'en sais rien... James est le premier sur la liste, confia Adam en haussant les épaules.

\- Evidemment... Souffla la rousse en se grattant la tête, Ecoute, pour cette fois je te laisse filer. Va voir ce qu'à fait James, moi je vais voir ... Evelyn. A tout les coups elle est dans l'histoire.

Adam haussa un sourcil, aller voir James ? Ils avaient bientôt cours, à vrai dire. Tant pis, s'il devait en parler durant le repas, étant sacré chez son ami brun, il le ferait.

* * *

 _Eliot East_

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. James cachait bien son jeu, c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Allyson aurait beau s'expliquer avec lui, elle aura beau lui dire que c'était un accident : Il n'y croirait pas. Parce qu'Allyson était une fille. Et que toutes les filles tombaient amoureuses de James Potter un jour. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était partie tien, elle était tellement contente qu'elle voulait annoncer la nouvelle à James.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention Evelyn qui avait redoublé en sanglots. Il avait arrêté de caresser doucement son dos et son bras. Elle tentait d'essuyer ses larmes en vain et, la pauvre si elle continuait comme ça elle allait avoir de grosses marques rouges sous les yeux.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et après avoir enlevé son bras, il le lui tendit avant de tapoter son dos calmement. C'était calme, il n'y avait que les sanglots de la blonde pour briser ce silence particulièrement gênant et réconfortant.

Les deux quatrième année s'attendait à ce qu'il soit totalement gâché par quelqu'un, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il voulait converser, pour se changer les idées. Pour oublier. Et principalement aussi pour lui changer les idées, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais en rien ça n'allait changer le sujet. Ça allait toujours l'amour, et en plus particulier James Potter.

Tant pis, il prend le risque. Il avait besoin d'une réponse, là tout de suite, et seule elle pouvait la lui donné. Et aussi étonnant soit-il, Eliot ne pouvait se retenir d'y penser.

\- Tu es amoureuse de James ?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle réagit beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui, légèrement surprise, ses larmes continuaient de coulées et même si elle essayait de les essuyer, rien n'y faisait vraiment. Tant pis, pour toute réponse elle secoua négativement la tête et elle avait l'air très sincère.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, pourquoi... Pourquoi je le serais après tout ? Il a toujours été amoureux d'Allyson.

\- Oh, oui bien sur... Attends quoi ? Il a toujours-

\- Été amoureux d'Allyson, oui.

Un silence s'installa entre le blond et la blonde. Elle le regardait la tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il ne le savait pas ... ? C'était son ami depuis leur deuxième année, et il n'avait remarqué que James était amoureux d'Allyson ?

\- Tu ... tu ne le savais pas, Eliot ?

Cette fois-ci, elle sécha ses larmes pour de bon. Elle ne recommençait pas à coulées, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. La blonde ne reçut pas de réponse de la part du blond. Celui-ci balaya sa question d'un revers de mains, un geste las et calme. Il se releva, tendit son livre à la blonde et commença à faire demi-tour.

\- Tu es amoureux d'Allyson, constata Evelyn alors qu'elle tenait encore son livre contre sa poitrine.

\- Plus maintenant, elle sera bien mieux avec James.

\- Tu dis ça parce que James est un Potter ?

\- Non. Parce qu'elle le connaît mieux qu'elle ne me connaît moi.

Et après ça, il partit rejoindre Collin qui passait par là, et qui semblait d'ailleurs le chercher. Evelyn resta sur le banc pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Eliot et Allyson allaient très bien ensemble, et même si James était amoureux d'Allyson : Elle, ne l'était pas. Elle pensait trop au blond pour tombée sous son charme.

Elle se sentit tout un coup coupable. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Allyson de parler ? Elle aurait pu couper Eliot et la laisser s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas la timidité qui l'en empêchait. Non, en fait elle n'avait pas osé le faire parce qu'elle avait peur. Allyson était entre deux garçons et si vraiment elle devait faire un choix, jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à prendre James. Ça, Evelyn le savait très bien.

Elle se doutait bien qu'Allyson allait prendre Eliot, et James n'était pas idiot et savait aussi très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi embrassé Allyson quand elle et Eliot arrivaient ? Elle ne comprenait plus le brun ! Agacée, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es amoureuse de James . » Elle sursauta, et enleva directement sa main, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

Bon sang. Oublie ça Evelyn.

* * *

 _James Potter_

Zéro. Il avait exactement zéro chance de conquérir ne serait-ce qu'une année le coeur d'Allyson Crew. Il avait sans doute brisé toutes les chances de la brune à se mettre avec le blond de ses rêves, et avait en même temps brisé l'amitié qui les unissaient tous les deux.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas cherché à retenir Allyson. Elle était partie, elle ne voulait sans doute plus le voir. Il avait donc pris la direction qu'avaient pris Eliot et Evelyn, une fois qu'Allyson fit partie en courant. Les mains derrière la tête, il s'était rendu dans la cour et avait aperçu Eliot tapoter le dos d'Evelyn.

Elle pleurait.

Il n'avait pas fait pleurer une fille, mais deux. Lily aurait sans doute été scandalisée de l'apprendre. Sans lui aurait-elle dit qu'il devrait avoir honte et l'aurait forcé à aller s'excuser. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, mais sa petite soeur ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère quand elle était énervée.

Il s'était caché derrière un arbe qui se situait derrière leur banc, et les avait écouté parler. Evelyn n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?! Mais, elle s'était laissé ... Oh. C'est vrai qu'elle avait failli le gifler la dernière fois dans la forêt interdite.

Bon, passons. Il continua sa séance d'espionnage jusqu'à ce qu'elle confie à Eliot qu'elle savait qu'il avait toujours été amoureux d'Allyson. Cette fois-ci il avait rougi. Il avait rougi parce que c'était vrai, mais il avait aussi froncé les sourcils parce que maintenant, il s'était mis hors course tout seul.

\- Tu es amoureux d'Allyson, constata Evelyn alors qu'elle tenait encore son livre contre sa poitrine.

James fit des yeux ronds. Eliot ? Amoureux d'Allyson ? Il eut soudainement mal à la poitrine et un voile sombre passa un petit instant dans son regard. Il disparut aussitôt, et James se reconcentra. Il devait attendre la réponse d'Eliot. Il voulait savoir si c'était vrai, il voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment perdu cette fois-ci.

\- Plus maintenant, elle sera bien mieux avec James.

Oh. Ça faisait mal. Il serra les poings, et fronça les sourcils. Serra les dents et se contint pour ne pas ouvrir sa bouche. Ça le démangeait de lui dire en face, de lui hurler à la gueule d'aller retrouver Allyson, lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer ce malentendu et... Et qu'ils redeviennent mais ... ? Non. Ce serait trop facile et trop beau.

Il ne devait pas espérer ce genre de miracle. Il voulait tout aussi bien le bien d'Eliot que celui d'Allyson. Il s'était mis hors course volontairement et Eliot n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien. James se savait capable de faire oublier Eliot à Allyson. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait fait depuis très longtemps ! Tellement longtemps.

\- Tu dis ça parce que James est un Potter ?

\- Non. Parce qu'elle le connaît mieux qu'elle ne me connaît moi.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il connaissait mieux Allyson qu'Eliot, elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne connaissait Eliot. Ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant que James était amoureux de la brune, et elle ne voyait rien. Il avait compris le jour de ses 11 ans, quand il avait reçu la lettre en prime, que tout le monde savait. Sauf elle.

Et jamais elle ne le saura, c'était dit le petit garçon de 11 ans. Malheureusement, l'amour n'est pas facile. L'amour n'a jamais été facile, surtout pour James Potter.

Il regarda Eliot partir après cette phrase, rejoindre Collin, un Poufsouffle de 4ème année. Puis il abaissa son regard sur Evelyn qui était restée là, assise le livre contre la poitrine. Allyson n'était pas la seule, à être dans une situation aussi délicate que « Je suis entre deux garçons. »

Il avait toujours aimé Allyson, ça n'a pas changé. Mais il aimait aussi Evelyn. Et ça, il ne savait pas si ça allait changer ou pas. Il avait toujours aimé Evelyn, depuis leur rencontre chez elle alors que leurs mères étaient en train de s'extasier sur le petit garçon de 2 ans qu'était son petit frère Albus. Tien d'ailleurs, quand on pense à l'Hippogriffe... Le voilà, pas avec Scorpius, non. Mais avec une fille. Une fille, une vraie ! À la chevelure rousse, presque rose et des yeux verts. Attends, des cheveux roses ? C'est possible ça... ?

* * *

 _Albus Potter_

Partout où il allait : Elle le suivait ! Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Albus n'était pas du genre à crier sur les gens quand il en avait envie, mais elle devenait particulièrement insistante. Il ne la connaissait pas, et elle ne le connaissait que parce que c'était le célèbre fils d'Harry Potter. Il avait 12 ans, était en deuxième année à Poudlard et s'en sortait très bien.

Il avait son fidèle et meilleur ami : Scorpius Malfoy, et même si ça pouvait étonner certaines personnes de les voir si bons amis : Il s'en fichait.

Aujourd'hui encore elle le suivait partout, elle l'avait attendu à la sortie de leur cours de Métamorphose et même à quand il était sorti de la grande salle ayant terminé de petit déjeuner. Le reste des cours ne lui avait pas donné la possibilité de le poursuivre de cette manière et ça avait bien arrangé le Serpentard insolant qu'il était.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, malheureusement. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu cours avec Scorpius et n'avait donc pas pu s'éclipser en sa compagnie et rentrer le plus vite possible dans leur salle commune. La jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses de nature visiblement, avait réussi à le suivre et bien qu'il tentait de la semer, elle semblait redoubler d'efforts pour le coincer.

Pourquoi elle s'acharnait ? Aucune idée. Cette manie de le suivre l'effrayait, et bien que cela puisse être honteux pour un serpentard comme lui : Il l'assumait pleinement. Il en avait même parlé à Scorpius qui lui avait avoué eu lui aussi un petit peu peur de la jeune fille. Elle les fixait même durant le repas ! Rose avait dit qu'elle faisait peut-être une fixette sur lui. Mais c'était totalement ridicule.

\- Albus ! Attend-moi... Fit la jeune fille en gémissant légèrement.

Il soupira bruyamment et violemment, se retourna et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras. Il la tira jusqu'à un petit couloir près de la cour et la lâcha sèchement. Les sourcils froncés et le nez plissé, il toisait la rose du regard. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom merdé ! Et en plus, sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais crier sur les filles qu'on ne connaissait pas surtout sans aucune raison apparente.

Là il avait une raison, mais ne connaissait pas la fille en face de lui. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haut l'énervaient pour une raison inconnue. Des cheveux réussissaient à l'énerver ? C'était idiot !

\- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre oui ?! S'écria-t-il en tapant du pied.

\- Mais... Al...

\- Et ne m'appelle pas Al ! On ne se connaît pas, et on n'est pas ami !

Il perdait patiente, elle l'avait réellement énervé, et même si son expression se décomposait alors qu'elle regardait, de ses yeux brillant prêt à laisser échapper des litres d'eau, Albus, celui-ci continua de lui crier dessus sans faire attention à James qui regardait la scène depuis son arbre.

\- Tu m'énerves ! Tu me casse les pieds ! C'est fou ce que tu es aussi chiante qu'un troll !

Il n'y allait pas de mainmorte, et alors que la Gryffondor s'était figée sur place, apeurée, il commença à faire de grands gestes. C'était fou, il détestait ça. Pourquoi le suivait-elle depuis le début de l'année ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste ?

\- Pardon... Je voulais ju-juste...

Alors qu'elle s'était mise à gémir une phrase, essayant de repousser comme elle le pouvait ses sanglots, Albus se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il cligna des yeux face à la mine de la jeune fille, et maladroitement il alla se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

\- Excuse moi... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais faudrait juste que t'arrête de me suivre et de me fixer comme ça... C'est... Gênant.

Elle essuya ses larmes et s'inclina en s'excusant. Elle avait été trop loin et le reconnaissait, c'était déjà un bon début. Elle se redressa et détourna les yeux, gênée.

\- Je voulais juste devenir ton amie, à vrai dire. Tu es toujours avec Rose et Scorpius alors... Et puis... Les gens me trouvent trop bizarre avec mes cheveux roses pour osé m'approcher !

Un petit rire nerveux de la part de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, et elle commença à s'en aller. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle et même s'il voulait la rappeler, il ne fit rien. Seulement avant de dépasser la porte qui allait la faire rentrer dans le château, elle se retourna.

\- Ruby Park. Enchantée, Albus !

Et elle partit, disparue de la vue d'Albus lorsqu'elle avait tourné pour rejoindre le hall de l'école.


	11. Chapter 10

_Evengéline Maxwell_

Noël. Enfin, ce jour qu'elle attendait tant allait arriver. Dans pas très longtemps, elle serait dans le Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment avec Emily Garcia, Austin Nott et Dylan Flint a discuté de tout et de rien. Seule Emily et James étaient au courant pour le nouvel arrivant dans sa vie et à Poudlard. Elle ne doutait pas que sa tante aille l'envoyer étudier ici, elle se voyait déjà dans le compartiment du retour, avec un garçon qui ne connaissait rien à Poudlard avec elle.

Elle partait ce soir, et la jeune brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle lança un regard à Harriet, une de ses camarades de chambre qui avait déjà fini de faire ses valises. Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été prévue pour que les élèves – s'ils le souhaitaient – puissent acheter des cadeaux pour leur famille. Elle n'y était pas allé, elle trouvait cela inutile, et de toute façon, rien que sa présence était un cadeau.

Elle n'avait pas voulu aller aux obsèques de sa famille, mais après les encouragements d'Emily et de James, elle avait finalement cédé et envoyé un hibou à sa tante lui disant qu'elle viendrait ce jour-là. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait d'autres problèmes plus intéressants.

A vrai dire, Evengéline n'avait rien compris. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Eliot et James ne se parlaient plus. Qu'Allyson n'adressait plus la parole à Eliot, et Eliot en faisait de même. Evelyn était plus dans la lune que d'habitude, et regardait avec un air plus prononcé de dégoût James qu'avant. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, mais là c'était de véritables regards noirs. Et quand Evengéline voulait en parler avec James : Il faisait un geste las de la main et s'en allait comme un voleur, sans demander son reste.

Alors madame avait décidé d'enquêter.

Le jour du drame s'était passé le 23 novembre. Au début ce n'était pas aussi visible que maintenant, mais après plusieurs jours, ça avait sauté aux yeux d'Evengéline : Il s'était passé quelque chose. D'ailleurs Aurianna était venu la voir sans qu'Adam le sache, lui disant qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais après plusieurs jours d'observation, plus de doute possible.

Eliot n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, la recalant sèchement en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires et de le laisser en paix. Depuis elle ne s'était plus risqué à aller l'interroger. Elle voulait juste l'aider, mais visiblement son aide, chez Eliot, n'était pas la bienvenue. Allyson avait habilement évité le sujet. « Je dois me concentrer sur mes études » avait-elle répondu tout en lui parlant après ça de leur devoir de divination, suivant toutes les deux cette matière.

James n'avait pas non plus voulu en parler. Mais ça n'échappait pas aux yeux d'Evengéline, cette façon qu'il avait de regarder Evelyn. Elle n'était pas idiote non plus ! Visiblement, quelque chose s'était passé entre ses quatre personnes, et personne n'en savait rien. Néanmoins, étonnement, Dylan Flint semblait être au courant. Il lui avait confié eu dû réconforter Allyson pleurant à chaudes larmes le 23 novembre avant son cours d'Arithmancie.

Emily, quand elle avait entendu ça à la table des Serpentard avait été scandalisée. Un de ses amis les plus chers qui réconforte une Poufsouffle, en particulier madame je séduis James Potter. Elle avait boudé tout le long du repas ce soir-là, mais Dylan n'en ayant strictement rien à faire était passer à autre chose en avouant qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. En même temps, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui confier quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Surtout si ça avait des impacts aussi important.

Christa n'avait en rien aidé dans l'enquête. Elle lui avait juste appris qu'Allyson doutait de ses potentiels sentiments envers Eliot, rien de plus. Le matin du 23 novembre, elle était apparemment parti dans le jardin pour réfléchir à ça justement. Et Christa lui assura n'avoir plus vu Allyson de la journée, avant de la retrouver, en boule sous sa couette dans les dortoirs. La blonde avait d'abord pensé à un potentiel râteau d'Eliot, mais c'était impossible parce qu'Eliot était amoureux d'Allyson.

Il avait laissé échapper cette information, mais pour qu'il ne regrette pas : Evengéline avait promis de ne rien dire.

Sa dernière carte restait Evelyn, mais celle-ci était plus dure à trouver que James sous sa cape d'invisibilité. En quelques jours elle était devenue visible qu'en cours est durant les repas. Et nombre de personnes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Evelyn quand elle était concentrée. Elle avait failli arracher un oeil à James alors que celui-ci lui demandait juste une plume...

En un mois, des amitiés s'étaient brisées. Ou plutôt, en quelques heures. Christa ne restait plus avec Collin, étant plus avec Allyson que quelqu'un d'autre. Dominique n'approchait plus Dylan pour essayer, encore une fois, de renouer les liens, restant avec Christa et Allyson. Evelyn n'était même pas avec Aurianna, ni même avec Molly Weasley. James restait seul pendant presque toute la journée. Où ? Aucune idée.

Il ne lui parlait presque plus, et ses brèves apparitions se produisaient pendant les repas et les cours. Ça s'arrêtait là, rien de plus, rien de moins. Eliot aussi était totalement introuvable, à partir de décembre, il avait totalement disparu. Ne faisant honneur de sa présence que pendant les cours et les repas. Adam lui restait naturellement avec Aurianna, refusant de prendre parti pour un des deux tant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire.

Après plusieurs essais qui s'étaient vu être des échecs, Evengéline avait abandonné.

Elle n'avait plus espoirs que ses amis se confient à elle et avait abandonné en même temps qu'elle commençait à renoncer d'aller voir les obsèques de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas du supporter celle de son père, il était mort avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Mais sa mère avait trouvé bon de lui dire que son père était mort, au lieu de lui faire croire qu'un jour, il reviendrait.

Sa valise faite, elle s'assit sur son lit aux couleurs rouge et ou en soupirant. Allyson ne parlait plus à Eliot, ni à James, ni à Evelyn. James ne parlait plus à Eliot, ni à Allyson, ni à Evelyn. Evelyn ne parlait plus ni à James, ni à Allyson et Eliot ne parlait plus ni à Allyson, ni à James. Elle devait réfléchir par elle-même, elle devait trouver seule. Et son seul moyen d'avoir des réponses, ça serait d'utiliser sa boule de cristal.

* * *

 _Dominique Weasley_

Dominique Weasley était jolie. Dominique Weasley était mignonne, mais Dominique Weasley était inaccessible. Elle paraissait tellement... Loin. Contrairement à d'autres personnes. Elle avait passé ses trois premières années avec Dylan Flint. Ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main, inséparable. Du moins c'est ce que beaucoup croyaient. Parce que Dominique était une Weasley, elle était beaucoup trop loin contrairement à un Flint. Et aussi énervant soit cette triste vérité : C'était la vérité.

Elle était toujours abordée. Tout le monde voulait lui parler, elle n'était pas aussi populaire que sa soeur Victoire, mais elle était tout autant abordée qu'un Weasley tel que Fred. Son nom la suivait partout, et à cause de ça elle avait souvent dû mentir. Comment réagir quand un garçon vous adresse la parole pour autre chose qu'avoir des infos sur vos parents ?

Vous étiez habitué à ce traitement de faveur tous les jours depuis des lustres. Et là, d'un coup, ce garçon apparaît devant vous, vous posant une question des plus déroutantes.

« Tu veux être mon amie . »

Cette petite bouille qui se voulait sérieuse et qui l'était affreusement, était devenu son nouvel ami. Son seul ami. Quand elle avait remarqué qu'il était de Serpentard, elle avait froncé les sourcils. Mais avec le temps, un sourire s'était naturellement dessiné sur le visage de la rousse. Au début il était insupportable. Leurs conversations étaient inintéressantes, et puis un jour, ils ont manifestement abordé le bon sujet. Et ils s'étaient tous les deux lancé dans une discussion passionnée.

Plus tard il était revenu la voir, encore et encore. Ils ont fait connaissance, on fait des farces et pleins d'autres choses qui leur valaient la désolation de mcGonagall. Et puis, en troisième année... Son secret a été mit à découvert. Il se sentait trahi, Dominique l'avait bien vu dans son expression. Il s'était totalement fermé du jour au lendemain et, était redevenu l'enfant à l'expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Beaucoup trop froid, et beaucoup trop distant. Elle avait tenté de s'excuser, de s'expliquer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était têtu. À quel point il n'écoutait jamais quand on lui parlait. Le fils de Marcus Flint était une personne beaucoup trop complexe pour elle, peut-être devrait-elle laisser tomber ? C'était ce qu'elle se disait avant. Mais maintenant non, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle allait forcer, aller le voir, jusqu'à leur septième année, et là, seulement à ce moment-là ... Elle verra si cela sert réellement à quelque chose de continuer ou pas.

Elle avait fermé sa valise, et avait posé son sac dessus. Fin prête pour aller prendre le Poudlard express qui partait à 16h pour arriver à 20h en gare s'il n'y avait pas d'incident. Elle devait aller voir Victoire et Teddy, ainsi que Fred, James et Molly.

En chemin pour la grande salle, Dominique eut le plaisir de tomber sur Dylan Flint. Celui-ci s'arrêta en face d'elle, plissa des yeux avant de soupirer quand la rousse commença à ouvrir la bouche. Des énièmes excuses allaient en sortir, et encore une fois, Dylan allait l'ignorer. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et Dominique commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais lui, visiblement, non.

Elle se ravisa et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et au lieu de lui présenter de nouvelles excuses, elle le salua.

\- Bonjour mon cher Dylan, _commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse._

Il la jaugea du regard sans pour autant répondre à sa salutation. Elle s'en doutait, il était grincheux et elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le changer. Elle soupira, avant de croiser les bras en dessous de sa poitrine à peine visible. Un regard amusé, elle continua son monologue.

\- Comment ça va ? _S'enquit-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui, il recula_. Moi je vais bien, mais j'irais encore mieux si-

\- Dylan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Evengéline. Il fallait toujours qu'elle gâche leurs moments ensemble ! Elle plissa des yeux et regarda la jeune brune arrivée telle une tornade sur eux. Elle recula de quelques pas quand celle-ci était à quelques mètres d'eux, Evengéline pouvait être un véritable danger public parfois.

\- Si tu viens encore me poser des questions sur Allyson, je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais.

Il posa son regard gris sur la brune qui gonfla les joues, l'air boudeur. Elle n'avait pas abandonné l'affaire ? C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Je ne viens pas te poser de questions dessus. James ne veut pas m'en parler, c'est déjà une bonne raison pour que j'arrête de m'en mêler. Je voulais juste te dire qu'Emily t'attend.

Et après cette phrase, elle repartit non sans un dernier salut à l'intention de Dominique. La rousse leva les yeux vers Dylan, qui soupira lorsque Evengéline n'était plus visible dans son champ de vision. Elle hésita à lui poser certaines questions, mais finalement elle se ravisa. Elle devait aller voir James et Molly, de toute façon.

\- Bon, hé bien... On se revoit à la rentrée.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire triste qu'elle dépassa Dylan Flint qui la regardait partir avec sa Poker Face habituelle. Évidemment, il ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Elle ne ferait pas d'idée plus longtemps, ils n'allaient pas se revoir à la rentrée. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec Dylan Flint. Elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew._

Encore une fois, elle avait magnifiquement bien évité Evelyn Scamander dans les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait plus la regarder en face. Ni elle, ni Eliot, et encore moins James. Elle avait été injuste avec les trois, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Aurianna leur avait clairement dit qu'elle ne prendrait parti pour aucune des deux, mais Evelyn ayant trouvé de nouvelles personnes avec qui parler, Aurianna prenait ses repas avec elle.

C'était gentil de la part de la rousse d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne le méritait pas selon elle. Elle avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, même pas pour elle. Elle ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans la glace, rien que ça était devenu une torture impossible à vivre pour la brune.

James et elle ne se parlait plus du tout. Elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui et Evelyn. Eliot lui, l'évitait déjà tout seul. Evengéline avait tenté de mener l'enquête mais Allyson avait tenu et n'avait rien dit, même pas à Christa. D'ailleurs elle l'avait beaucoup vexé en ne lui disant rien. Mais pour Allyson c'était tout à fait normal, elle voulait oublier cette histoire le plus vite possible et passer à autre chose.

Se trouver de nouveaux amis, et tout le reste. C'était le mieux pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était vu aussi vulnérable. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son amitié avec Evelyn aurait pu être chamboulée par... James Potter. Son meilleur ami.

Elle devait aussi avoué que parler avec Dylan Flint avait eu son effet. Elle lui avait vaguement expliqué le problème et seul lui était dans la confidence. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire, de se taire et de laisser ce secret mourir peu à peu dans sa mémoire. Et il avait tenu parole, il n'avait rien dévoilé à personne. Même pas à Austin Nott, son ami d'enfance.

Durant tout ce mois, elle ne parlait plus aux piliers de son existence. Elle ne parlait plus à ses plus grands et fidèles amis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait merdé. Elle avait merdé quelque part, et elle en payait le prix. Tout ça lui coûtait son amitié avec bon nombre de personnes. Mais Allyson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Evelyn.

C'est vrai, Evelyn venait toujours vers elle. Sans doute voulait-elle lui pardonner sa trahison ? C'était absurde. Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, n'était-elle pas amoureuse de James ? Oh, elle aura beau dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui : Allyson n'y croira pas une seule seconde. Elle est loin d'être idiote...

Mais naturellement, Allyson n'avait préféré rien dire. Toujours se taire sur ce sujet, surtout qu'en ce moment... Il se passait des trucs entre Evelyn et James. La brune en était sûre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour tout dire, c'était... Retrouvé sa complicité d'avant avec ces trois-là. Que leur « groupe » reste soudé.

Mais il faut croire qu'Allyson rêvait grande. Trop grand.

\- À plus tard Allyson !

\- On se revoit devant le Poudlard express.

\- Heu... Oui, d'accord. À plus tard...

Elle referma sa valise et soupira un bon coup. Allyson Crew allait changer. Elle se l'était promis à elle-même. Allyson Crew n'allait plus être la même personne, Allyson Crew allait définitivement changer. Des vacances, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

 _Aurianna Anderson._

\- Vous venez toujours passé Noël chez nous hein ?

\- Évidemment ! Je ne raterais un Noël en compagnie de mon chéri pour rien au monde !

Sasha Strauss attrapa fermement le bras d'Ethan Anderson, le pressant contre sa poitrine. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Aurianna, elle se tourna vers Adam pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste et celui-ci soupira légèrement.

Ça n'avait été facile pour aucun des deux. Entre Evelyn qui tente en vain de reparler à Allyson, et Eliot et James qui ne se parle plus du tout... Adam et Aurianna étaient à bout. À deux doigts de péter un câble. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient toujours passer du temps ensemble, mais Aurianna avait préféré mettre un point d'honneur à cette dispute.

La rousse avait attendu les vacances avec impatiente. Après un mois à voir toujours la même chose, elle en avait réellement besoin. Elle avait bien compris que la blonde et la brune avaient changé. Et allaient changer, elle n'avait pas fini. Elle n'avait certainement pas fini de changer.

Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elles s'étaient disputés. Mais elle se rappelait cet air menaçant que prenait Allyson en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé... Il y a quelques mois, qu'elles auraient toutes les deux un secret. A vrai dire, Aurianna se sentait trahie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Et c'était le cas.

Allyson en dehors des repas n'était qu'avec Christa et Dominique, et Évelyn passait encore plus de temps dans la forêt interdite pour voir des créatures magiques. Elle était désespérée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Colère, tristesse, déception. Tous ces sentiments, elle les ressentait en même temps quand elle voyait Allyson fuir Evelyn et quand elle voyait Evelyn baisser la tête, honteuse. Elle se sentait mal. Et peu à peu, des fissures se créaient dans son coeur.

Elle n'avait plus sa place dans ce groupe. Mais... Quel groupe en fait ? Il n'y en a jamais eu. Dire qu'elle leur racontait tout, tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Ça sortait automatiquement sa bouche. Quand elle se disait que c'était grace à Allyson et Evelyn qu'elle était en couple avec Adam... Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu Allyson et Evelyn comme ça.

Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé les voir comme ça un jour. Mais, comme on le dit si bien... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais leur amitié était-elle une bonne chose ? Elle en doutait. Au final, elles n'avaient pas vraiment été amies toutes les trois.

Elle avait Sasha, Ethan et Adam. Ça lui suffisait largement. Oui, Aurianna Anderson n'avait plus besoin d'Evelyn Scamander ou d'Allyson Crew à présent. Elle allait se prendre en main, et continuer son chemin toute seule.

\- Aurianna ? On y va ?

\- Oui ! J'arrive !

Elle mit un temps avant de se lancer vers Adam. Si elle quittait cet endroit... Elle disait adieu à son amitié avec Allyson et Evelyn. Plus de bons moments avec elles, plus rien. Juste des salutations, juste des petits signes de têtes. Rien de plus. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, et avança vers Adam.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

 _Molly Weasley._

Molly Weasley était belle. Une chevelure de feu, longue et légèrement ondulée. Elle était magnifique. Un beau corps, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop plate. Et surtout un visage d'ange. Oui, Molly Weasley était une fille que les garçons et les filles aimaient beaucoup, Molly Weasley était une fille aimée de tous. Et Molly Weasley s'était entiché d'une petite fille.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux maintenant lisses et était légèrement loufoque. Oui, Molly Weasley était devenue la meilleure amie d'Evelyn Scamander. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elles en tout cas.

Elles se connaissaient à peine, se parlaient à peine et, aussi étonnant que ça puisse être... Molly Weasley avait la même passion qu'Évelyn concernant les créatures magiques. La connexion était passée sans faire d'histoires, elles étaient devenue amies en un rien de temps. Mais Molly savait très bien qu'Evelyn voulait redevenir amie avec Allyson et Aurianna.

Elle avait déposé ses bagages et était actuellement dans un compartiment en compagnie de 4 personnes. Ils étaient presque invisibles aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard, et ça en avait étonné plus d'un de savoir que Molly Weasley les avait vu. Les avaient remarqué. L'un était à Serpentard, l'autre à Gryffondor et l'une à Poufsouffle comme elle.

Il y avait un brun, qui avait des reflets violets dans les cheveux, et des yeux bleus ! C'était celui de Serpentard, d'un naturel calme et parfois le plus réfléchi du groupe, on ne dirait pas vraiment un serpentard en le regardant de loin. Mais Molly ayant appris à le connaître, savait très bien qu'il était dans la bonne maison et que même elle, elle l'aurait mis là-bas.

L'autre avait les cheveux teints d'une couleur blanche. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait à tout le monde. Des yeux dorés et une étincelle de malice dans ceux-ci, il portait parfaitement bien le blason de Gryffondor. Il était toujours joyeux, et c'était une très bonne épaule quand on allait mal. Il n'avait pas réconforté Evelyn avec simplement son sourire non !

Et puis il y avait une rousse. Timide, elle rougissait pour rien. Voyait le mal partout, et était très souvent protégé par le Gryffondor. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui dire des choses gênantes à l'oreille juste pour la voir dans l'embarras. C'était la plus méfiante, et autant dire qu'elle avait des compétences dans beaucoup de domaines utiles.

Et il avait Evelyn et elle. Au début, Evelyn ne venait lui parler que pendant les repas. Car oui, Molly Weasley appréciait Evelyn Scamander. Elle savait beaucoup de choses du monde des créatures magiques contrairement à elle, et c'était, il faut l'avouer, assez surprenant. Molly Weasley voulait toujours en savoir plus, Molly Weasley, malgré le fait d'être une poufsouflle : Avait envie d'apprendre.

Et Evelyn se sentait beaucoup mieux aux côtés de ces 4 là, plutôt qu'avec Allyson et Aurianna.

\- Dit, tu passes Noël où cette année Evelyn ?

\- Chez les Weasley.

\- Oui, elle passe Noël chez moi ! Et vous ?

\- Je rentre au Japon avec ma petite soeur de mon côté.

\- Nous on va passer Noël ensemble ! Fit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en pointant la rousse qui avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

\- Bon bah, bonnes vacances alors !

\- On vient de partir de Poudlard Molly, on a encore plusieurs heures à passer ensemble... Fit remarquer le brun en levant un oeil vers la rousse.

\- C'était en avance...

Molly Weasley put apercevoir un mini sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Evelyn. Celle-ci sourit aussi, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le jeune serpentard de 4ème année. Oui, Evelyn était beaucoup mieux comme ça !

* * *

 _James Potter._

\- Il mangera ses crottes de nez.

\- Oh, James t'es dégoûtant !

\- Bah quoi, je ne fais que supposer ...

\- Oui, bah arrête de supposer si possible !

James Potter leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur sa confidente et actuellement seule amie : Evengéline Maxwell. James Potter aurait très mal supporté le fait d'être seul dans un compartiment, sans Adam ni Eliot. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il ait aussi pu s'incruster chez Fred. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber, lui !

Car oui, James pensait dur comme fer qu'on l'avait laissé tombé ! Adam ne lui parlait plus. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne parlait, ni à lui, ni à son frère. Et le blond voyait déjà le superbe Noël qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

James Potter avait été introuvable pendant un mois. Durant plusieurs semaines, il s'était caché de tout le monde. Même d'Evengéline, et avait refusé de lui dire quoique ça soit sur l'histoire du 23 novembre. Et pourtant, la brune était là, avec lui à supposer des choses totalement idiotes sur le beau jeune homme de sa tante.

Le brun savait très bien qu'Evengéline lui en voulait. Il l'avait profondément vexée et blessée à ne rien lui dire, et elle ne lui avait plus parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle s'était dit que cette histoire était absurde, et qu'il fallait mieux passer à autre chose. Mais James aussi se sentait un peu coupable. Elle était censée être sa confidente, sa plus loyale amie... Et pourtant. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait gardé le secret sur son acte impardonnable.

Et lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pour éviter de se faire juger ? Pour éviter d'entraîner Evengéline dans ces histoires à lui ? Ou alors sans doute parce que, comme il la connaît, elle aurait tout fait pour tous les réconcilier. Sauf qu'Evengéline avait tendance à oublier à quel point la vie pouvait être injuste. Et... Ça, James le savait mieux que quiconque.

Eliot l'évitait comme il pouvait, Allyson aussi. Et Évelyn ne semblait même plus faire attention à lui. Elle avait changé, était devenue une fille beaucoup... Timide à son goût. En seulement quelques minutes, il avait transformé son amie d'enfance en une fille timide qui n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle fait.

Il y a de cela quelques mois, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans ce compartiment du Poudlard express, elle n'aurait pas hésité à hurler dans le couloir qu'elle sortait avec James Potter s'il l'avait défié de le faire. Elle n'aurait pas non plus hésité à aller voir une fille pour lui raconter une anecdote gênante sur le brun.

Mais ça, c'était il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, ça avait changé. Les gens changent, parfois en bien. Parfois en mal, et il ne savait pas si elle avait changé en bien ou en mal. Mais dans tous les cas : Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle. Il ne voulait pas, et il n'avait jamais voulu briser l'amitié d'Allyson et d'Evelyn. Et il savait aussi très bien qu'à cause de sa bêtise : Aurianna en souffrait aussi.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il supposait sur le bel homme de sa tante, et James ne fut sorti de ses pensées que lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta. Les vacances commençaient enfin.

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander._

\- Tu es prête ma puce ?

Rolf Scamander poussa la porte de la chambre d'Evelyn, actuellement face à son bureau, le nez plongé dans un livre sur les créatures magiques. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard, elle n'avait fait que ça. Lire. Depuis qu'hier, elle était rentrée dans la maison, elle n'avait fait que ça. Elle n'avait pas parlé de son début à Poudlard comme elle le faisait avant.

Non.

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, avait ouvert son livre et s'était plongé dedans. Il était 19h30, et les Scamander étaient attendus chez les Weasley à 20h. Effectivement, cette année, ils passaient Noël chez les Weasley, ayant été invités par Ginny et Hermione. Apparemment, Luna les avait revu alors qu'Evelyn était à Poudlard, et Ginny voulait voir ce qu'Evelyn était devenue.

Naturellement, et pour ne pas paraître impolie, Evelyn avait accepté l'invitation. Elle avait confirmé qu'elle serait là, et qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller voir Aurianna ou Allyson la veille de Noël. Mais rien que de penser être dans la même pièce que James Potter lui retournait l'estomac. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Oui, elle avait oublié James Potter. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus qu'Allyson Crew dans la tête.

Ça faisait mal, et c'est tout. C'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, c'était ce qu'elle pensait ce jour-là. C'était ce qu'elle espérait, ce jour-là. James avait toujours été amoureux d'Allyson. Evelyn lui avait à de nombreuses reprises dit de le lui avouer, mais jamais James n'avait osé passer le cap.

Jusqu'à leurs 11 ans, James rougissait furieusement, et lui criait que c'était impossible. Et qu'elle le repousserait surement. Et que surtout : Il n'avait pas l'âge de faire comme les grands.

Mais Evelyn ne comprenait pas du tout cette phrase. Pour elle, c'était absurde. Pour elle, s'il l'aimait, il devait juste foncé. Il devait juste dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur sans se prendre la tête. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle aussi faisait. Elle aussi, rougissait furieusement, et disait qu'ils la rejetteraient si jamais elle disait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle aussi refusait d'avouer ce genre de choses. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était fini.

Elle devait mettre les points sur les i, elle devait tout tirer au clair. Et c'était ce soir, que tout allait se jouer.

\- Je suis prête papa !

\- Je suis étonné qu'Allyson ne t'est pas invité, d'ailleurs, qui était ces gens avec toi et Molly ? S'enquit Rolf alors qu'il s'approchait de sa fille pour replacer la plume de son chapeau.

\- Des... Nouveaux amis, Aurianna avait voulu rester avec Adam. Tu sais, ils se sont remis ensemble. Et Allyson voulait rester au calme avec Christa et Dominique pour étudier...

\- Elle n'étudie plus avec Eliot et Collin, les deux garçons de Gryffondor ?

\- Il n'y a que Eliot à Gryffondor papa... Collin est à Poufsouffle. Corrigea Evelyn dans un soupire.

\- Ah, oui. D'ailleurs, Allyson et Aurianna ne viennent pas pendant ses vacances-ci ? Demanda calmement son père en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Non...

Elle détourna le regard pour attraper son petit sac qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Elle voulait terminer cette conversation le plus tôt possible, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attarder dessus. Elle ne voulait pas dire à ses parents qu'elle n'était plus amie avec Allyson et Aurianna pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions, et elle savait très bien que ses parents ne se gêneraient pas pour le faire.

Après avoir donné un petit sourire moqueur à son père – son noeud papillon étant de travers – elle sortit de sa chambre à grandes enjambées. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait parler à James, mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

* * *

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir... Oh, Luna, Rolf !

Ginny Weasley était une magnifique jeune femme, Evelyn était souvent intimidée face à elle, et la blonde se demandait comment les deux mères avaient pu devenir amies. Mais d'un côté, quand on voyait Emily Garcia, qui ne se préoccupait que du physique, et Evengéline Maxwell, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire... Ce genre d'amies qui n'ont rien en commun n'est plus vraiment étonnant.

Lorcan dans les bras, Evelyn s'assit à côté de Molly Weasley qui s'était empressé d'aller vers elle une fois qu'elle fut arrivée. Le petit garçon avait vachement grandi en quelques mois. Ses cheveux commençaient déjà à pousser et autant dire qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup plus que Lysander.

Il était beaucoup plus calme que son jumeau, mais n'était pas non plus sage comme une image. Molly s'amusait à jouer avec le petit garçon qui était assis sur les genoux d'Evelyn et qui voulait captiver l'attention de la blonde. Celle-ci de son côté, cherchait James Potter du regard. Elle voulait lui parler, elle avait besoin de le faire. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair et surtout elle avait besoin d'explications.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin James, ils allaient déjà tous passé à table. Evelyn leva les yeux au ciel tout en reprenant Lorcan des mains que Molly lui tendait. Il eut des conversations basiques. Comment se passait le travail, ou alors, est-ce que ça va à la maison... Ce genre de choses, rien de bien intéressant. Evelyn pensait passer un superbe repas, avec aucune question sur Poudlard, mais malheureusement pour elle : Ca ne se passa pas comme prévu.

En effet, Hermione Granger avait lancé le sujet en regardant sa fille Rose et Albus Potter. Rose haussa les épaules, disant que tout se passait comme avant et Albus fit un geste las de la main en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Hermione, pour paraître polie sans doute, demanda à Rose et Albus si leur ami Scorpius allait bien, ce qui intéressa tout de même Luna.

Puis le regard de Ginny se posa sur James qui touchait son repas avec sa fourchette, comme si le gratin de sa grand-mère Molly Weasley allait lui sauter à la gorge. Ainsi tous les regards se portèrent sur James, qui après avoir remarqué le silence leva la tête de son assiette.

\- Et toi James ? _Demanda calmement Ginny en reposant ses couverts sur les bords de son assiette._

\- Quoi, moi ? _S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil._

\- Hé bien... Ton début d'année scolaire ! Comment ça se passe ?

Evelyn put remarquer que James avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas en parler, elle le savait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas en parler.

\- Mais d'habitude tu-

\- D'habitude, d'habitude... Les habitudes changent maman, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que j'ai faits ou ce que je fais à Poudlard. je ne vais pas t'envoyer un hibou pour te dire que je suis aux toilettes non plus !

\- James !

\- Bon, désolé mais moi j'ai plus faim.

Et sur ces mots, James quitta la table sans même lancer un regard à la table.

Le repas était fini, et le petit incident avec James était très vite passé aux oubliettes. Du moins, pas pour Evelyn. Elle était partie changer la couche de Lorcan, monsieur ayant eu une envie pressante visiblement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un Lorcan en pleurs dans les bras.

\- Arrête de pleurer, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire sur toi ! _S'énerva Evelyn, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage._

Ce n'est pas pour autant que le jeune garçon avait arrêté de pleurer, mais au moins, il s'était un petit peu calmé. Les pleurs étaient moins forts. Elle allongea Lorcan sur la petite table qu'avait mis Luna dans le sac, sorti tout ce dont elle avait besoin et se lança dans son action.

Elle retira habilement la couche de Lorcan et bloqua sa respiration le temps de l'essuyer. Parce que bon, ça sentait pas la rose venant d'un enfant comme lui... Et il n'avait que quelques mois ! Il avait à peine ses premières dents et répétait à longueur de journée les mêmes onomatopées. Lorcan c'était « psst » et Lysander « Boum » mais en moins compréhensif.

Lorcan nettoyé, Evelyn soupira et lui fait réenfiler une autre couche. Une fois prêt, elle lui remonta le pantalon et ce dernier tapa des mains alors qu'il approchait dangereusement ses mains des cheveux d'Evelyn. Sur le coup elle n'y fit pas attention mais quand le brun tira sur ses cheveux elle poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Y a quelques minutes j'aurais dit que tu ferais une très bonne maman.

Elle sursauta, et se retourna vivement vers la porte, où se tenait James Potter la tête penchée sur le côté. Instinctivement, Evelyn enleva la main de Lorcan, et le posa sur son avant-bras, le maintenant en équilibre avec sa deuxième main sur le dos, près de sa poitrine. Il s'était mis à gesticuler comme un ver de terre quand James était arrivé. Apparemment, Lorcan n'aimait pas sa venue.

\- James... Il faut qu'on parle. _Fit Evelyn en berçant doucement Lorcan qui bougeait toujours autant._

\- Effectivement oui, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il lui dise que oui, il fallait qu'ils parlent. James jeta un regard dans le couloir, personne n'arrivait. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain pour fermer la porte derrière lui

\- Tu es sûr qu'on peut monopoliser la salle de bain de cette façon ? J'étais juste censée changer la couche de Lorcan à la base...

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, et James balaya cette question d'un geste de la main. Ça allait aller vite pour lui, mais pour elle aussi. Prenant ça pour un, ce n'est pas grave, Evelyn inspira un bon coup...

\- Je peux commencer ?

James hocha la tête.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit comme des amis d'enfance. Je veux dire, euh... Non, ce n'est pas ça. D'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu-

\- J'ai embrassé Allyson de mon plein gré. Elle n'a rien fait, et elle était trop surprise pour réagir.

\- Tu embrasses tout le monde de ton plein gré... Et vu comme était Allyson j'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher de base. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, mais à Eliot. Toutes ces fois ne sont plus rien à partir de maintenant James, et j'espère pour toi que tu te tiendront loin de mes lèvres le plus possible. Surtout après avoir embrassé Allyson.

Evelyn songea que la conversation était terminée. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et elle sentait que si James se mettait à parler, elle allait être perturbée. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, James la retenue avec simplement une phrase.

\- Je crois que je vous aime toutes les deux.

* * *

 **Salut ! Cette annonce est assez importante, dans le sens ou ce chapitre clos la partie une de la fanfiction. J'avais très longtemps hésité à continuer sur la 4ème année, mais étant donné que j'ai déjà une fin à cette fanfiction mais totalement aucun dénouement, je me suis dis que je devais fermer cette partie de la 4ème année.**

 **Au fond ça ne change pas grand chose, et la 4ème année n'en est pas pour autant inutile puisque tout part de là. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les amitiés commencent à être brisées un peu partout. Ca va me permettre de faire apparaître de nouveaux personnages, et vu que j'aime torturé mes personnages psychologiquement !**

 **Voilà, et désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster le chapitre, mais j'ai énormément galérer. Et d'ailleurs dans ma tête il semblait être plus long ! Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps le prochain chapitre, et donc, le début de la partie deux va être poster : Mais je vais essayer de faire vite !**


	12. Chapter 11

Salut ! C'est le début de la deuxième partie, avec énormément de nouveaux personnages - comme les professeurs par exemple. - et de l'action et pleins d'autres trucs ! Bon, je ne sais pas très bien faire les petit paragraphes de début de chapitre là, juste que je remercie les personnes qui suivent la fanfiction et Aywen qui commente la fanfiction et qui me soutient ! Je fais juste un petit rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir. - Grossomodo, les personnages de la partie un.

 **Les personnages dont il faut se rappeler :**

 **Allyson Crew :** Ancienne amie d'Evelyn et premier amour de James. Fait partie de la maison Poufsouffle et est préfète en chef. En septième année.

 **Aurianna Anderson :** Ancienne amie d'Evelyn. Petite-amie d'Adam East, à Serdaigle. Batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Préfète en chef et est en septième année. Elle est la petite soeur d'Ethan Anderson.

 **Eliot et Adam East :** Meilleurs amis de James, Adam est le petit ami d'Aurianna et est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils font tout deux partis de cette maison, Eliot est préfet en chef. Ils sont tout deux en septième année.

 **Christa Strauss :** Actuelle amie d'Allyson avec Dominique Weasley. En septième année à Poufsouffle, elle est la petite soeur de Sasha Strauss, elle est aussi la petite amie de Collin Mike.

 **Collin Mike :** Ami d'Eliot et élève de Poufsouffle, en 7ème année. Il est aussi le petit ami de Christa.

 **Dylan Flint :** Serpentard de septième année, il était le meilleur ami de Dominique Weasley avant une terrible dispute dont eux seuls connaissent le secret. Il est ami avec Austin Nott, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il est gardien de but.

 **Emily Garcia :** Serpentard de septième année, elle est préfète en chef et déteste au plus haut point Allyson et Aurianna. Ex petite amie de James Potter, elle est toujours amoureuse de lui et compte bien le récupérer. C'est la diva de Poudlard.

 **Austin Nott :** Serpentard de septième année, il fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch et est au poste d'attrapeur. Il est aussi le meilleur amie de Dylan Flint, même si ce dernier le peut parfois le nier.

 **Evengéline Maxwell :** Gryffondor de septième année, elle est une experte en divination. Si bien que certains élèves se sont remit à la divination juste pour pouvoir faire eux aussi des prédictions. Elle est la confidente de James, voire même de tout Poudlard et est aussi la meilleure amie d'Emily.

 **Ruby Park :** Elle est en cinquième année. Elle est la petite amie d'Albus Potter, et la meilleure amie de Rose Weasley.

Suive ensuite les personnages d'HP : **James Sirius Potter, Molly Weasley II, Dominique Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy.**

Bref... _**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Il ne la lâchait plus, ce botruc était fermement attaché à la blonde, qui semblait légèrement ennuyée par sa présence. Elle aimait bien les botruc. Ils étaient particulièrement attachants, fidèles et timides. C'était son exact opposé. Oui, en quelques années, Evelyn Scamander avait changé dans beaucoup de catégories.

Pour commencer, elle avait coupé les ponts avec Allyson Crew. Elles ne se parlaient plus, et se lançaient à peine des regards. Aurianna Anderson avait mit fin à leur amitié " indestructible " de retour des Vacances de noël. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié être avec Molly et ses nouveaux amis. Ils étaient là pour elle, l'épaulait dès que quelque chose allait mal, et faisait en sorte qu'une bonne entente règne sur leur amitié de maintenant presque 4 ans.

James et elle ne se supportait plus. Ou du moins, elle ne le supportait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui plus de quelques secondes, et ça, tout le monde l'avait compris. Au début personne ne les prenait au sérieux, croyant à une blague. Mais ce jour où Evelyn avait failli tuer James d'un coup de baguette parce qu'il avait tenté d'entamer la conversation avait convaincu tout le monde.

Personne ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment. L'attitude d'Evelyn avait changé du jour au lendemain, et personne ne pouvait dire pourquoi, du moins, sauf James Potter. Que dire de plus ? Oh, Evengéline avait rencontré le beau jeune homme de sa tante, et n'avait pas été déçue. Loin de là, lui aussi s'intéressait à la divination. Il faisait à présent partie de la maison Poufsouffle.

Actuellement assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Evelyn Scamander regardait les familles se disant au revoir. Elle réussit à apercevoir Molly qui faisait un dernier bisou à son père et sa mère et qui s'empressait de monter dans le Poudlard Express après avoir déposé ses bagages. La blonde jeta une dernière fois son regard sur Lysander et Lorcan qui tenait maintenant sur leurs deux jambes, sautillant et agitant les bras pour lui dire au revoir.

Face à toute cette agitation, la blonde put sentir le Botruc se cacher un peu plus dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était attaché à elle, mais cela lui importait peu. Après tout, elle aurait de la compagnie à chaque fois qu'elle pourrait se sentir seule. Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son pull plus large qu'elle. À qui il appartenait déjà ? Elle ne savait plus, on le lui avait offert à Noël et personne n'avait voulu lui dire l'expéditeur. Ses parents à ce moment-là n'étaient pas là à cause de leur travail, elle pensait donc que c'était sans doute sa mère. D'autant plus que les couleurs de ce pull étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le caractère de Luna.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant de l'autre côté de l'encadrement. Une tornade rousse s'abattit violemment sur Evelyn, heureusement le Botruc était passé de l'autre côté à temps. Ainsi étaient les saluts de Molly Weasley. La rousse n'avait pas revu Evelyn depuis le début des vacances, et il fallait dire qu'elle attendait cette septième année avec grande impatiente. Elle allait pouvoir revoir ses amis, et rien n'était plus beau que ça !

* * *

 _?_

Est-ce qu'un jour, vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé avec la vérité sous le nez ? Sans doute. Cela arrive à beaucoup de personnes. Par exemple, la vérité pure et dure de savoir que son ami d'enfance et confident sont amoureux de vous depuis plusieurs années. D'apprendre que votre ami d'enfance est amoureux de votre meilleure amie et de vous-même, ou même que vous n'étiez rien dans une amitié qui pourtant était si importante pour vous.

Le fait de découvrir la vérité en face fait toujours mal. Parce qu'au final, ce qui fait le plus mal dans une relation bâtie sur des mensonges et des secrets, c'est le jour où tout éclate. Parce que ce jour arrive pour tout le monde. Comme on le dit si bien, il y a une première fois à tout.

Debout face à ce lit blanc, dans cette chambre si froide, un petit garçon fixait le cadavre de sa mère. Elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts, et elle semblait être en train de simplement regarder le plafond. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit la première fois qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre, pressé d'enfin passé une journée avec sa mère qu'il adorait tant. L'absence de sang, et cette expression qu'elle avait sur son visage avaient secoué son cerveau.

Il apportait la mort. Il avait beau le nier, cette vérité le rattrapait toujours.

Kohaku Hoshimura est un Japonais qui étudiait avant à l'école de sorcellerie du Japon. Réputés pour tous les bons sorciers qui sont ressorti de leur école, et le nombre de diplômes qu'elle a donné avec fierté. Kohaku Hoshimura n'aimait pas se mêler aux gens. Oui, pour un petit garçon à l'expression stoïque et au ton monotone, il était beaucoup trop sérieux. À peine arrivé Mahoutokoro, il avait ouvert un livre de potion et s'était plongé dedans. Ne faisant même pas attention aux garçons de première année dans le même dortoir que lui.

A vrai dire ils n'étaient que trois. Lui, un étrange garçon aux cheveux étrangement blancs et un autre garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds. C'était ce soir-là que Kohaku avait rencontré sa deuxième victime. Oui, le jeune garçon nommé Oz avait été tué par la faute de Kohaku. Ce soir-là, il avait déposé son livre par politesse et avait répondu au garçon aux cheveux blancs avec son éternelle expression stoïque et ton monotone. Et il avait eu tort.

Il ne se rappelait plus de comment il avait réussi à tuer Oz, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que leur professeur de sortilèges l'avait retrouvé, au côté du corps inerte d'Oz. Tout le monde l'avait fui après cet incident. Alors Kohaku avait repris le livre qui était resté sur son lit, et s'était isolé loin des gens. Quand les élèves furent autorisés à l'approcher, le garçon aux cheveux blancs de son ancienne chambre lui sauta dessus. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce moment-là, mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'un sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Et le jeune garçon qui se surnommait seul, Deleo, avait constaté quand si peu de temps, le jeune garçon aux reflets violets dans les cheveux étaient devenu aussi blancs et aussi froid que la mort. Il avait d'abord cligné des yeux quand ce dernier lui avait dit de le laisser, qu'il allait finir comme Oz, endormit à tout jamais à ses côtés. Et aussi surprenant pour Kohaku que cela soit, Deleo avait souri de toutes ses dents, répondant de sa petite voix qu'il était habitué à ça.

En troisième année, Deleo eut la merveilleuse idée de ramener Rika Aragami, une jeune fille de bonne famille que Kohaku avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer à de nombreuses reprises, dans leur groupe. L'idée qu'une nouvelle personne vienne dans leur groupe ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Il avait juste peur de la tuée.

\- Kohaku ?

Le jeune garçon de septième année sort de ses pensées quand il sentit le regard de Molly Weasley sur lui. Elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux brillants et les joues légèrement rouges, Deleo se moquait de lui parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le regardait de cette manière. Et le Serpentard avait beau demander à Deleo, ce dernier persistait à ne rien lui dire.

\- Kohaku, ça va être l'heure d'aller à la réunion des préfets. _Fit remarquer Rika, la petite rousse aux côtés d'Evelyn._

\- Oh, vraiment ? Allons-y alors.

Il fit un petit sourire à Molly, l'air de dire « Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. » et ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour que Rika puisse sortir. Il lança un regard à Deleo, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Même avec ces sept années qui sont passées, il avait toujours peur de la tuée.

* * *

\- Je suis étonné de voir que vous nous ayez remarqué, moi et Rika. _Fit remarqué Kohaku en s'assayant sur la banquette, juste à côté d'Emily Garcia, préfète de son année à Serpentard._

\- Tu rigoles, depuis que Molly Weasley t'as mis le grappin dessus, tout les garçons de septième année ne parle plus que de vous ! _Rétroqua l'autre préfet en chef de Serdaigle._

Rika palit dangereusement en voyant Kohaku froncer les sourcils. En 3 ans il n'avait toujours pas compris que Molly était amoureuse de lui, il lui posait souvent des questions pour savoir pourquoi Molly tentait toujours de faire la conversation avec lui alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas très enclin à la conversation. Et la rousse avait beau le dire à Molly, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Au final Rika avait fini par laisser tomber.

\- Elle m'a mit le grappin dessus... ? _S'enquit Kohaku, confus. Il tourna son regard vers Rika qui se racla la gorge._

\- J'y crois pas, il ne l'a même pas remarqué... Bah en gros elle est-

\- Commençons la réunion, je doute que nous soyons là pour parler des amourettes d'une rousse. _Coupa sèchement Allyson Crew en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune._

Ses yeux bleu nuit transperçaient quiconque osait lever le regard vers elle. La brune, satisfaite du silence qui régnait dans le compartiment. Elle distribua les parchemins que lui avait transmis leur professeur de potions depuis maintenant 7 ans, et alla reprendre sa place aux côtés d'Eliot East, préfet de Gryffondor. Emily haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit qu'Eliot ne faisait rien. Avait-il arrêté d'en vouloir à Allyson ? Pourtant elle c'était quand même taper James Potter, son meilleur ami.

\- Voici vos partenaires de ronde. Je suis avec Eliot East pour le début du trimestre, Emily Garcia tu es avec Aurianna Anderson. Rika Aragami... Avec Kohaku Hoshimura, Liam Rainsworth avec Christa Strauss.

Elle releva les yeux de son parchemin et sonda tout le monde de son regard noir, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une tornade blonde l'arrêta dans son élan. Emily Garcia bouillonnait de rage, elle était rouge comme une tomate et était prête à déchirer le parchemin en deux.

\- C'est un blague j'espère Crew ? _Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents._

Aurianna leva les yeux aux ciels, et s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, à côté d'Eliot. Allyson se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de lever son regard vers Emily Garcia. La blonde sentit son sang se glacer d'une traite, le regard noir que lui lançait la Poufsouffle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Après être sûre qu'elle ne refera pas de crise concernant son binôme, elle distribua les insignes et fit prendre à tout le monde congé.

Une fois la réunion finie, Kohaku et Rika sortirent en premier, et se dépêchèrent de prendre la route vers leur compartiment.

\- Rika, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire ? _S'enquit Kohaku en penchant sa tête sur le côté._ Comment ça, elle m'a mit le grapin dessus ?

\- ... Oh, ce n'est rien... Oublie.

* * *

 _Allyson Crew._

La brune soupira une fois hors du compartiment. Elle avait dû s'asseoir à côté d'Eliot par défaut, et bien loin de lui plaire, ça l'énervait. Elle avait fait preuve de sang-froid et avait sû dompter les personnes présentes dans le compartiment. La jolie petite Allyson, toute timide et mignonne n'existait plus aux yeux du public. Non, maintenant Allyson Crew était devenu la reine des glaces. Et peu de personnes pouvaient la reconnaître.

Elle soupira de soulagement une fois hors du compartiment, Emily l'énervait. Devoir supporter Aurianna Anderson était loin d'être aussi facile que de supporter Eliot East. Mais évidemment, ça n'aurait sans doute pas dérangé madame puisqu'Eliot est un garçon charmant. Elle passa rapidement sa main dans sa longue chevelure brune, et commença à avancer en direction du compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Dominique et Christa.

Allyson Crew, avait durant plusieurs jours – voire mois, hésité à parler à Evelyn Scamander. En même temps, pas une fois seule fois elle ne semblait lui en vouloir et elle voulait même redevenir son amie. Elle voulait tout oublier, et repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'était ce que voulait Evelyn Scamander. Mais Allyson Crew ne se sentait pas digne de recevoir le pardon de la blonde. Après tant d'années, ce souvenir la hantait toujours, craignant que ça arrive une fois de plus.

Elle avait réussi à mettre les choses au clair avec James, et ne restait donc qu'Eliot et Evelyn, mais la brune avait peur de faire une gaffe avec les deux blonds, qui ferait qu'elle perdrait réellement toute amitié possible avec eux. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir changer quelque chose. C'était leur dernière année, il ne se reverrait peut-être plus jamais suite à cela. Et Allyson Crew ne voulait pas finir sur une mauvaise page. Elle ne voulait pas garder ce goût d'inachever dans la bouche. Mais elle était juste encore trop timide pour oser avancer. Pour oser leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Eliot le lui rendait bien, me direz-vous. Mais les regards suppliant d'Evelyn dans son dos durant deux années entières l'avaient profondément brisée de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait même plus comment faire face à ces regards, et avait donc adopté la manière la plus simple pour ne pas être obligée de regarder : L'ignorer.

Elle ouvrit la porte de compartiment à la volée, soupira et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Dominique, qui levait le nez de son magazine. Christa elle, ne leva pas le nez de son bouquin, sachant très bien ce qui se passait. Emily Garcia avait dû lui faire une scène horrible parce qu'elle était avec Aurianna Anderson durant ses rondes pour ce premier trimestre. Mais la blonde voulait bien rassurer la jeune Serpentard aux yeux marron : Il y avait pire. Comme se faire larguer par James Potter par exemple.

\- Difficile cette première réunion ? _S'enquit Dominique en posant son magasine sur ses cuisses._

\- Je te le fais pas dire, cette Emily Garcia est insupportable. _Râla Allyson en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Tu fais tes rondes avec qui toi, déjà ? _Demanda calmement Christa qui ne lâchait vraiment pas son bouquin des yeux._

\- Eliot, _fit Allyson d'un ton sec._

Dominiqe leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de faire suivre ses bras aussi. Pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, madame la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle faisait comme si le nom d'Eliot East ne lui évoquait plus rien. Et pourtant la rousse qu'étaient Dominique et la blonde qu'était Christa savait parfaitement toutes les deux que c'était faux. Qu'elle regrettait encore ses choix passés, et qu'elle se disait que rien ne pourrait arranger cette malheureuse dispute.

Ce malentendu avait complètement brisé les espoirs d'une vie paisible pour Allyson. Elle avait réellement tout mit dans son amitié avec Evelyn et Aurianna, et avait beaucoup d'espoirs avec sa relation qui avançait bien avec Eliot. Elle pensait que tout se passerait bien, mais elle avait dû y dire adieu d'une manière extrêmement brutale. Elle-même n'avait pas tout suivit, et il lui arrivait parfois de penser que rien ne s'était passé comme cela. Qu'elle et Eliot avait toujours de bons rapports, que James était toujours son meilleur ami et confident, et qu'Evelyn restait l'amie mignonne qu'elle protégeait et conseillait tout le temps.

Parfois, ça lui arrivait aussi de vivre cette vie. Dans ces rêves, bien sûr, et Allyson détestait ce moment où elle se rendait compte que oui, c'était réellement fini. Elle avait souvent, très souvent du mal à encaisser la réalité. Avec le temps, elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle avait finit par se créer une bulle, et une fois qu'elle en sortait, elle devenait ce qu'elle était plutôt. Une fille à faire pâlir les plus durs. Une fille froide comme la neige, avec un regard noir transperçant quiconque osait poser son regard sur elle. Elle n'épargnait personne une fois qu'elle était comme ça, et cela l'attristait de devoir se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Autant aux yeux des autres qu'aux siens.

Et puis le mal était fait à présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'avancer sans se soucier du reste.

\- Bonne chance, _conclut simplement Christa en posant ses yeux bleus sur la brune en face d'elle._

\- Merci, _fit d'une petite voix Allyson._

* * *

 _James Potter._

\- Alors s'il te plaît, ne perd pas l'unique année qu'il te reste pour être avec Allyson en l'ignorant. _Conclut James, les mains dans les poches alors qu'il fixait Eliot en face de lui._

\- ... Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es amoureux d'Evelyn ? Mais tu ne-

\- Il a cassé avec Emily apparemment, _coupa Adam en jetant un regard à Eliot qui faisait une moue qui voulait tout dire._

Eliot n'avait jamais aimé la façon avec laquelle James Potter traitait les filles. Mais ce n'était pas contre le brun si elles réussissaient à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas. Le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Eliot fit grimacer James qui détourna le regard en imitant une bouche en cul-de-poule. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, après tout. Elles étaient tout pareilles, sauf deux. Allyson et Evelyn – et toutes leurs amies, il ne voulait pas contrarier Adam en mettant sa Aurianna adorée dans le lot. Mais il fallait avouer que les autres cruches qu'il pourrait définir de PNJ dans des jeux vidéo étaient toutes les mêmes.

Durant un très long moment pendant sa première année, on a murmuré sur son passage. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons le pointaient du doigt. Et d'autres, les plus timides sans doute, le fixaient simplement. Seul Eliot et Adam avaient réussi à faire la conversation avec lui sans être impressionné pour un sous par le fait que ça soit le fils du grand Harry Potter.

Alors leur amitié, et les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient créés très vite. Ensuite, James avait rencontré Evengéline alors qu'il avait cassé sans faire exprès une de ses nombreuses boules de cristal. Eliot, étant le plus doué en sortilège, avait réparé la boule de cristal de mademoiselle avec un très beau oculus reparo. C'était comme ça que c'était passer leur première rencontre, avec Evengéline.

Eliot soupira, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et attrapa une de ces mèches blondes qui lui couvrait presque le visage. James se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la fille qu'il aimait, il le ferait. Et même s'il devait se prosterner devant Eliot il le ferait. Il avait foutu un beau bordel, et maintenant qu'Evengéline lui avait dit que c'était sa dernière chance d'avoir Evelyn dans la poche, et qu'elle l'avait vu portant son cadeau de Noël : Il avait eu comme un flash.

\- Je dois en conclure que...

\- Je veux qu'on redevienne amis, t'es le seul... – Vous êtes les seuls à me voir comme je suis. Pas comme le fils de l'élu, ou du survivant.

Eliot l'écouta attentivement. Il énuméra les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient redevenir mais, et bien que selon Eliot ce n'était plus nécessaire, le blonde ne fit rien, et ne dit rien. Il resta simplement silencieux et observa calmement son ami de toujours viré au rouge, ou parfois au rose. Oui, James Potter était gêné, s'excuser n'était pas son fort mais pour réussir à se réconcilier avec une personne aussi radicale qu'Eliot, il fallait surmonter son ego et se mettre à genoux.

\- Eliot ? _S'enquit Adam alors que James avait fini son discours_ , qu'est-ce que... Tu rougis ?

\- Pas du tout.

Eliot se détourna de son frère, tout en l'écartant avec sa main. Et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de James.

\- Tu me dis tout ça, et ça me fait très plaisir d'être prit pour la maman du groupe et d'être indispensable, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir compris le pourquoi je t'en voulais.

\- Parce que je t'avais... Menti, en quelques sortes. _Admit James en détournant légèrement le regard sur Adam qui les regardait à présent assit par terre._

\- Au fond, il n'y a pas que ça. Ca n'aurait été que moi j'aurais passer l'éponge, je me serais dis que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me mens et j'aurais juste bouder pendant quelques semaines. Le truc c'est que tu as aussi brisé une amitié, avec cette histoire.

\- ... Allyson et Evelyn.

Eliot se contenta d'hocher la tête. James n'avait visiblement pas compris que ce n'était pas avec un désolé que tout s'arrangera pour elles. Il ne voulait pas pousser dans les préjugés, mais les filles étaient beaucoup plus compliquées que les garçons. Un simple désolé ne suffit pas à ressouder une amitié aussi forte, et, Eliot l'avait bien remarqué pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle : Allyson ne pouvait plus regarder Evelyn dans les yeux. Bien qu'Evelyn, elle, s'en fiche totalement de cet incident, ce n'était pas le cas de madame Crew.

Adam hocha la tête de loin, totalement d'accord avec son frère. Pour avoir supporté les pleurs d'Aurianna pendant plusieurs mois à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la brune ou la blonde au détour d'un couloir. Il savait ce que c'était que les disputes entre filles.

\- Tu dois t'expliquer avec les deux en même temps, James. Tu dois faire en sorte qu'Allyson puisse se regarder dans un mirroir encore une fois.

* * *

 _Evelyn Scamander._

\- Tu portes encore ce pull du parfait inconnu ? _S'enquit Molly en fixant la poitrine d'Evelyn – Qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis ces 14 ans d'ailleurs._

\- Il a une bonne odeur. _Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules._

Molly haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, qu'il avait une bonne odeur. C'était, dirons-nous, la seule chose qu'Evelyn appréciait chez James. Même si elle semblait l'avoir légèrement oublié depuis leur dispute à Noël, lors de leur quatrième année. Evelyn regarda Molly en haussant un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Kohaku et Rika. La rousse avait l'air soulagée, et le brun avait l'air en pleine réflexion. La blonde n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, et se mit sur le côté pour que Rika puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Kohaku lui reprit sa place entre Deleo et Molly, la Weasley lui lança d'ailleurs un regard interrogatif, auquel Kohaku ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- En revenant j'ai vu qu'Eliot East, Adam East et James Potter étaient redevenu amis. _Fit Rika en levant les yeux au plafond, tout en s'adossant totalement contre la banquette rouge._

\- Sérieux ? Tant mieux pour eux ! Ca me faisait bizarre de voir James qu'avec Evengéline... _Souffla Molly, soulagée._

De nouveau amis... Evelyn fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de balayer cette pensée assez loin pour ne plus y penser. Elle se leva d'un coup, sous les regards surpris des personnes partageant son compartiment. Elle s'excusa, prétextant vouloir se changer et sorti de la pièce avant de prendre le chemin de gauche. Celui d'où revenaient Rika et Kohaku.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi allait-elle de ce côté-là, en sachant que Rika et Kohaku revenaient de ce côté-là.

« _En revenant j'ai vu qu'Eliot et Adam East, et James Potter étaient de nouveau amis._ » Est-ce qu'elle espérait tomber sur l'un des trois ? Ou même, sur les trois, tout simplement. La blonde fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et se décida à avancer malgré tout. Elle salua en chemin Arietty Malcolm, toujours dans leurs dortoirs à elle et Aurianna.

 _« - Je crois que je vous aime toutes les deux. »_

Cette phrase revenait comme une musique dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. Elle l'avait en tête depuis qu'elle avait quitté la douche des Weasley, ce Noël de leur quatrième année. Cette phrase qui avait totalement changé le point de vue d'Evelyn concernant James. En mal, en bien, en tout. Elle ne savait carrément plus où elle en était au fond, et sa subite haine envers James était totalement injustifiée.

Elle ne pouvait juste plus voir son visage. Ses yeux marron, ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille... À croire que monsieur Potter ne connaissait pas le peigne. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Albus et Harry n'étaient pas dans le même cas.

BOUM.

\- Et merde. Désolé !

Non. Non, non et non. Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas là, tout de suite. Elle se releva, droite comme un i, et fixa le brun qui lui faisait face. Les mêmes yeux empli de malice, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille et, bien sûrs, les mêmes lunettes. Une grimace. Elle n'avait pas pu lui échapper, et là elle le regrettait un petit peu. Il venait de détourner les yeux.

Les deux blonds, fidèles à leur ami, étaient restés en retrait avant que Eliot ne s'incruste, voyant le malaise grandissant entre les deux septième année. Evelyn le remercia du regard.

\- Hum, comment vas-tu, Evelyn ? _Demanda maladroitement Eliot East, en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

\- Très bien, merci. _Fit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée par son écharpe_ , et toi ? _Conclut-elle en fourant ses mains dans ses poches._

\- Parfaitement bien, merci. _Répondit automatiquement le nouveau Préfet-en-chef._

\- Bon, bah, je vais me changer et mettre mon uniforme. Vous devriez en faire de même, on va pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

 _Evengéline Maxwell_

Collin Mike, Eliot et Adam East, elle ainsi que James Potter étaient attablés à la table des Gryffondor. Pour une fois, la répartition des maisons c'était faite assez vite, McGonagall venait de finir son discours pour ce début d'année, et les discussions allaient bon train et personne ne se doutait encore de ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes.

\- Vous savez où est Jun ? _Demanda Evengéline en levant enfin sa tête de sa boule de crystal, une toute nouvelle._

\- Heu, aucune idée, _marmonna Collin en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet, délicieuse._

\- S'il te plaît Collin, mange plus proprement... _Se plaignit Eliot avec une grimace dégoûtée._

Evengéline fixa un moment Collin Mike, une cuisse de poulet dans la main droite et de la sauce autour de la bouche. Dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à sortir avec Christa Strauss, la blonde était largement plus raffinée que lui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais, ils étaient tous deux aussi intelligent qu'Allyson et Eliot. Ce n'était pas un groupe d'intello pour rien, après tout ils étaient toujours ensemble... Avant que tout ça arrive. Ce jour du 23 novembre... Le jour où « tout a basculé. »

\- Laisse le manger comme il veut voyons... _Fit Adam en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule._

\- Adam ! Ta main est sale, essuie toi avant de me toucher !

Dégoûté, Eliot s'essuya avec empressement à l'endroit où l'avait touché Adam. Celui-ci ronchonna légèrement, avant de passer son regard sur la table des Serdaigle, là où Aurianna et Arietty Malcolm mangeaient et discutaient avec énergie. La rousse, sentant le regard vert de son petit ami sur sa nuque se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor, souriant légèrement à son beau blond.

\- Vous filez le parfait amour, _commença Evengéline en souriant_ , toi et Aurianna.

\- Ouais... Même si parfois elle est totalement insupportable. _Soupira Adam en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Elle a un sacré caractère ! J'espère que vous au moins, vous ne laisserez pas votre chance filez... _Elle donna un petit coup d'oeil à James et Eliot avant de regarder Adam avec une moue qui lui rendit._

\- Honnêtement, tu te raccroches aux branches.

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai vraiment espoir que James et Evelyn finissent en couple. Il faut que ma prédiction se réalise !

\- Hé bah dit donc... T'es déterminée.

Evengéline lui fit un énorme sourire, et Adam se contenta de lui ébourrifer les cheveux, qui étaient de couleur bleue électrique.

* * *

 _Molly Weasley_

\- Tu sais que tu es loin d'être discrète... ? _Lui souffla Evelyn avec un sourire amusé non dissimulé._

Molly Weasley bavait actuellement sur Kohaku Hoshimura, assit de l'autre côté de la grande salle, entre Dylan Flint et Emily Garcia. Elle lui avait proposé de manger avec elles, Evelyn et Rika mais la rousse après avoir dit qu'elle mangerait avec Deleo, avait persuadé Kohaku à aller à la table de sa maison, en compagnie de Dylan Flint et Austin Nott, ainsi qu'Emily Garcia.

Loin d'elle l'envie d'écraser le visage d'Emily contre la part de gâteau qu'elle tentait de faire manger à Kohaku sous son nez, mais il fallait dire que ça la démangeait énormément. Alors que la jeune blonde passa son bras autour de celui de Kohaku, ce qui l'empêcha de manger son morceau de viande, Molly siffla en la dévisageant ouvertement.

\- Ca devient un problème ça. _Commenta Dominique Weasley en s'asseyant près d'elles._

Evelyn se raidit d'un coup, l'idée de manger à la table des poufsouffle avec Molly ne l'avait pas particulièrement enchantée. Surtout quand elle s'était souvenue une fois installer devant un surperbe plat de frites, qu'Allyson Crew était aussi à Poufsouffle. Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Evelyn, posant son regard bleu sur elle. La blonde lui fit un sourire crispé avant de détourner le regard sur le côté, avant de se servir des frites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il devient un problème ? _S'enquit Molly en souriant à Allyson et Christa, aux cotés de Dominique._

\- Emily. _Soupira Allyson en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille._ Elle se plain encore de devoir faire ses rondes avec Aurianna, elle m'épuise. _Gémit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- T'inquiète, une dernière année à passer à ses côtés.

Evelyn engloutit littéralement son dîner. À ce train-là, elle aurait encore préféré être en face de James Potter, et devoir le supporter pendant tout le repas. Allyson ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui blessa la blonde mais évidemment, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle tira sur la manche de Molly, lui intimant silencieusement d'aller se coucher maintenant. Molly, à contre-coeur, se leva, salua sa cousine et lui fit un dernier câlin, avant de s'en aller avec Evelyn à sa suite.

* * *

 _Kohaku Hoshimura_

 **Enfin !**

Il soupira, et donna un regard plein de dégoût à Emily Garcia, quelques minutes plus tôt accrochées à son bras telle la sangsue très énervante qu'elle est. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était à fond sur James Potter comme le disaient si bien Molly et Evelyn. Les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent derrière lui, et sans un regard pour les deux immenses portes qui venaient de se refermer, il partit en direction du cachot. Là où les Serpentard résidaient.

Alors qu'il passait devant la corbeille de fruits menant aux cuisines, un jeune garçon aux cheveux incroyablement blancs se pointa devant lui. Surpris, Kohaku sursauta et recula d'un pas, avant d'aborder une mine blasée. Deleo, lui, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, les mains derrière la tête tel l'homme « baba cool » qu'il était.

\- Bon, hé bien... Si on suit les plans de qui tu sais... C'est cette année, qu'on est censé agir. _L'informa Deleo en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre._

\- Je le sais très bien, merci très cher. _Siffla Kohaku entre ses dents, lançant visiblement un regard noir au jeune garçon._

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais, t'es beaucoup plus doux quand Molly et Evelyn sont dans le coin, _railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois._

\- Ma couverture ne devrait... Ne _doit_ pas tombée maintenant. _Répliqua simplement le brun en croisant les bras._

Deleo soupira et fit un geste las de la main. Il lui sourit, et Kohaku, après un petit moment en fit de même.

\- Bon, bonne nuit !

Un signe de la main, et Deleo disparut. Kohaku resta un moment seul dans ce couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par les torches de feu. Il inspira profondement, et puis reprit sa marche jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.


End file.
